For the Greater Good
by TheEnderofAllThings
Summary: When Madara and Naruto try to finish their plan and bring their "peace" upon the world, an unexpected thing occurs that could change the world for the better, or keep it shrouded in their darkness. Will the Curse of Hatred prevail? Naruto gets sent back in time. Godlike Naruto and Harem.
1. Chapter 1

For the Greater Good

"Stop toying with the prey Naruto they bore me, let us seal the Jubi and complete the **Infinite Tsukuyomi**." Said Madara

"Whatever you say Grandfather, honestly they are starting to bore me as well, who would have thought that the Five Kage of the most powerful hidden villages would fall so easily along with their entire shinobi forces combined." Responded Naruto.

"I agree, Hashirama would be disappointed to see how we extinguished their Will of Fire so easily, his descendant that Senju with the big breasts pales in comparison to what we could do back then, even his weakling brother made me have to pay attention to what was going on. And that brat Onoki still has not learned how to dance well enough with me." Madara sighed.

Overlooking a massive battlefield stood two figures atop a colossal beast with one large eye and tentacles for arms. Both in crimson armor, similar to a samurai's, worn over a black suit and pants with shinobi sandals. The armor constructed from metal plates formed to protect their bodies around the chest, waist, shoulder, thighs, and back, they wore fingerless black gloves. Both had Gunbais on their backs and a Nodachi type sword strapped to their hips with red and black hilts.

The most intriguing thing about them were their eyes, their eyes contained a ripple like pattern centered around a dot, around that dot were three tomoes symbolizing their power over both the abilities of the Sharingan and the Rinnegan.

Beneath them were a slew of bodies, with cuts and holes and burns and broken body parts, most dead. Within that graveyard staggered the Five Kages that stood against Naruto Uchiha, Madara Uchiha, the Akatsuki, and the many that they had revived to fight for them using the Edo Tensei.

The Raikage Mighty A, young Kazekage Gaara, Hokage Princess Tsunade, the Mizukage Mei, and the Tsuchikage Onoki. All banded together to fight against Madara's plan to take over the world by releasing the ten tails and using their infinite Genjustu.

"We won't let you do this Madara! We will save this world from your darkness, your curse of hatred. We are the Kage of our villages, it is our duty to defend our people, we will not allow you to do this!" Screamed a heavily wounded Tsunade, the diamond shaped mark on her forehead gone, her ability to stay standing quickly fading along with her hopes of protecting what her ancestors had fought so hard to build, and her loved ones Nawaki and Dan wanted so much to protect. Only the hope that reinforcements from the other divisions would arrive soon to help them kept the five battered Kages standing upright.

"It is over Tsunade, you were always going to lose, you are too weak, now be gone the lot of you." Says Naruto and without moving blasts away the last hope that the world had to survive with a **Shinra Tensei. **

"Finally we can begin, Naruto this role belongs to you, you must be it's jinchūriki since you have both the blood of the Uchiha and the Senju running in your veins-" Madara was interrupted by him sensing something coming from a mile away, he quickly realized it was about a couple hundred more shinobi racing toward their location.

"I sense them too. Come Grandfather I want to test the power of the ten tails before we project on the moon, who knows when we will be able to slaughter this many shinobi, if ever again." Said Naruto.

"Dancing is entertaining Naruto, but not if your opponent can not dance on a level similar to yours. Besides I thought you were in this for peace and for what happened to your parents, not for the killing." Madara questioned.

"I suppose you have rubbed off on me old man. Let us complete this and be done, this has been years in the making I just want it to be over with." Replied Naruto.

"Very well."

As Naruto released the weight seals on his armor and began to take it off, Madara proceeded to make the preparations for their plan drawing intricate seals on Naruto's entire upper body.

"Be prepared Naruto, this may be painful, you are not a young baby therefore your chakra coils have already hardened themselves it may take a lot more for you to adapt to the massive power this beast contains." Explained Madara.

"Understood."

Madara began to perform hand seals and the Shinigami appeared behind Madara.

"I recognize those seals Madara, are we really using that sealing jutsu, wont it take your soul?"

"Please Naruto, I bow to no one, not even the God of Death himself. Shiki Fuujin!"

Suddenly the Shinigami's eyes turn red and his hand passed through Madara's chest into the Jubi they were standing on. The ground began to rumble and the Shinigami began to glow extremely bright, surprisingly Naruto was able to see it.

"What the hell is happening!" yelled Naruto.

"I don't know!" replied Madara

Suddenly the light engulfed everything in a dome.


	2. Chapter 2

For the Greater Good Chapter 2

"**You have insulted my purpose mortal, you have broken the laws meant to govern this world, you defile the dead and me the GOD OF DEATH! You will be PUNISHED!" **

"Where is Madara?" Naruto sat up unafraid.

"**That fool is dead."**

"And why am I not?"

"**Because he was too far gone, he would not change his path, his brutality exceeds anything I have ever witnessed. You however still know the meaning of mercy, the meaning of forgiveness, and unlike him your purpose was to stop the pain in this world. Even if you are a descendant of Madara the most evil being ever known, do not forget you are also a descendant of Hashirama, fight that darkness within you."**

"Even if what you said is the truth, if I am still savable, it is too late, I have done too many wrongs, no matter how many rights I perform I will never be able to redeem myself. Nor will I ever have another chance to save the world from its pain, it is not possible."

"**Nothing is impossible. Naruto say you had the chance to go back in time, say that what you have done had never come to pass, say that you could fix everything and could still bring peace to this world."**

"I would move heaven and earth to achieve that goal, can you do that? Can you send me back to before?"

"**I can and I will, but you must swear to me that you will stop your Grandfather and the Akatsuki, no matter what." **

"I swear to you. But when will you send me back?"

"**To when everything changed, to when you and your sister first fought and she almost killed you, when you vowed that you would be second to none and set out to have everyone acknowledge you."**

"I'm going to be six years old…?"

"**Indeed you will, but you will also have the knowledge and the power of your present self, you will have everything you need to stop what is coming."**

"Thank you, for what you are going to do."

"**Good luck Naruto, but understand your Grandfather was much stronger than you when you both released the Jubi, you must try to surpass him, or else it will all be for not." **

"**I will surpass him."**

"Good."

Suddenly the Shinigami put his hand over Naruto's forehead and was once again engulfed in a white light.

...

"Naruto…Naruto…NARUTO!" Minato Namikaze the Yellow Flash and Fourth Hokage of Konohagakure was shouting at his son.

"Yes father?" replied a six year old Naruto, but within him was on of the strongest shinobi to ever live, descendant from the two strongest shinobi ever, Hashirama Senju on his father's side, and Madara Uchiha on his mother's. He was the only one beside Hashirama to be able to use Wood Style, he was also able to access the massive perfect Susanoo second only to Madara's. He had mastery over the abilities of both the Rinnegan and the Sharingan, expert over the five chakra natures with an arsenal of ninjutsu and genjutsu that would make Orochimaru and Kurenai jealous, a ability in taijutsu on par with Gai's that would hold out until he opened the 3rd Gate at least.

All of his strength, and all of his knowledge, Naruto's drive to become the strongest shinobi in the world was influenced by this moment.

His father wanted him to spar with his sister Naoko, the container for the Nine Tailed Fox demon, the Kyubi no Yoko. 6 years prior a masked man attacked the cave that Kushina was giving birth to Naoko and Naruto. The masked man was able to kidnap Kushina and release the Fox, luckily Jiraiya of the Sannin was there, Minato and he both being powerful ninja were able to overwhelm the masked man long enough to seal the Kyubi within Minato's newborn daughter.

From that point forward Naoko was viewed as a hero, the one who would keep the village safe from that monster Fox by keeping it locked up in her belly. The village loved her and so did her parents.

Naruto from the beginning of his life onward was overshadowed by his sister. His parents loved her more and so did the village. Not that they were cruel to him by any means and he didn't mind that they treated her better. He was a noble heart and he was happy for his sister, all he wanted was to make his parents proud as well, to see that smile on their face, and that look in their eyes that told him they were proud.

To do this he studied and he trained from the very point that he was first able to. Even at six he knew what chakra and ninjutsu and genjutsu and taijutsu was. He couldn't wait to join the academy and start his journey to become a great shinobi like his father and to one day become Hokage, to gain the right to protect his precious people too. With the only shinobi to ever get a double S ranking in the bingo book as his father things looked completely possible.

But that was where he was wrong, being the son of the Hokage had a very bad downside, the Hokage was for the most part very busy. So whenever he could spend time with his family, it was with his beautiful wife and his daughter.

He did this because he had a feeling, the Hokage had a feeling, that the masked man who had attacked his wife and released the Fox would return, he also had a feeling that his daughter was the child of the prophecy that his sensei Jiraiya had told him about, the one who would either bring peace to the world or destroy it. So Minato took it upon himself to train his daughter to be the greatest Shinobi to have ever been, his daughter would defeat the masked man and bring peace to the world. And that goal would leave little time for Naruto.

This was where Naruto began his journey to darkness, all that neglect that had been building up inside him was his fuel. With it he would go on to unlock his abilities and try to bring the world the peace that his father wanted. At 16 Naruto would go on to meet Madara as he tried to complete his plan to release the Jubi by kidnapping his sister, both he and his sister were Jounin by this time. But seeing Naruto's darkness and Naruto's revelation, that he wanted to bring peace to the world and defeat Madara, Madara was interested in the boy, knowing that he was his Grandson he elected to take the boy under his wing, to train him even further and have him join the Akatsuki.

"_Listen to me Naruto, I know who you are, I know the power you hold, and I have the same dream that you do, to bring peace to this world."_

"_You are Madara Uchiha you don't know the meaning of peace!"_

"_I am your Grandfather Naruto, Kushina is my daughter, and I am doing this for her, for you, for all those that have experienced the pain of losing people close to them, join me Naruto, and I will teach you so many things, I will make you stronger, and together we will bring peace to this world, no shinobi, no war, just peace."_

"_How can I trust you?"_

"_You can't, a shinobi's greatest weapon is deception, but I am telling you the truth here and now, you can believe me, if you couldn't you would have been dead by now, you are my family, and I want us to achieve our goals."_

_With much consideration Naruto thought of everything in that moment about his life, he wanted peace, he wanted to make his parents proud, he had killed too many and seen to many die to want anything else other then to see the dream that is peace be realized "I will go with you."_

"_Good." _

From that point on Madara would take Naruto under his wing and train him to perfection. Naruto would become a missing ninja of Konohagakure, beginning with an A rank, quickly becoming an S rank when he killed Orochimaru and began to help Madara take the Bijus from their respective villages.

Soon the Akatsuki whom Naruto joined and became one of the most powerful members of had all but the ninth beast whom Naruto's sister was still the jinchuriki of.

"_Brother stop doing this please!" Shouted Naoko._

"_Son please stop this!" Screamed Kushina.._

"_Naruto please!" Pleaded Minato._

"_This is what you wanted father, for peace to be brought to this world, I will bring that peace that we both want, and soon all this struggle, all this death will bear fruit, we will no longer have to kill, the world will no longer know the meaning of pain."_

_Behind Naruto dressed in his Akatsuki robe stood the other members of the organization, Deidra, Hidan, Kisame, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Tobi, Itachi, Sasori, Nagato, and Konan. Next to Naruto stood his Grandfather Madara Uchiha. _

_In front of Naruto stood his family, his father the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze, his mother the Red Death Kushina Uzumaki, and his sister Naoko Uzumaki Namikaze. Around them were the dead bodies of many Konoha Shinobi, all tried to protect their Hokage, the most notable were the Kami no Shinobi Hiruzen Sarutobi, Kakashi Hatake, Might Guy, Jiraiya, Kurenai, even Danzo was dead. Many that were Naruto's age were there, Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee, Tenten, Hinata Hyuga, Aburame Shino, Kiba Inuzuka, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi. Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Sai, all dead. _

"_Don't do this Naruto it isn't you!"_

"_It is now-"_

_Naruto couldn't speak anymore because there was a kunai protruding from his chest. Its wielder was Itachi Uchiha, the loyal son of Konoha who massacred his entire clan except for his brother to avoid a civil war that would have resulted in the destruction of Konoha._

_Itachi had quickly moved to the side of his Hokage, but Naruto who was impaled suddenly turned into a flock of crows, something that Itachi himself taught Naruto._

_Suddenly appearing behind the group of S ranked criminals, Naruto spoke._

"_Itachi I know your loyalty to Konoha is as strong as ever, but do not forget our goals, you as well as I want peace for the world, I will give you one chance, get back over here."_

"_I'm sorry Naruto, but you are not working toward world peace, you are working toward world destruction, a path that I will not follow."_

"_Very well."_

_What happened next was a shock to those on the Konoha side, Naruto was behind Itachi, and plunged his sword into Itachi's heart, as Itachi fell to his knees Naruto moved to perform hand seals and aimed himself at his family __**Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation! **__And a wall of flames exploded from his mouth and flew at the three. Minato threw a three pronged kunai and so did Naoko who Minato taught the Flying Thunder God to, they disappeared in a yellow flash to their kunai while Kushina performed her own jutsu, __**Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique. **__Seconds later Kushina came out of the ground to stand next to her husband and daughter. _

"_Please Naruto stop this!"_

"_Enough Kushina he has chosen his path, I'm sorry Naruto I don't want to kill you but you leave me no choice!" _

_Madara then stepped forward but slightly turned to the rest of the Akatsuki. "Stay out of this, this matter is between family."_

"_Father please don't do this, you don't have to do this!" Screamed Kushina._

"_I'm sorry daughter but Konoha needs to pay for what it has done, and this world will know peace. I will let you live just leave, all we want is Naoko." Reasoned Madara._

"_You know I wont leave my family!"_

_Naruto moved to stand next to his grandfather. _

"_Shall we begin." Said Naruto._

_Naruto thrust his hands forward shuriken flying at the trio in front,__** Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique**__, muttered Naruto and his shuriken turned into a couple dozen, __**Fire Style Fireball Jutsu! **__shouted Madara and flames erupted from his mouth, the flames quickly caught up with the shuriken in the air setting them on fire and increasing their speed. Three seconds later the shuriken hit their target in a large explosion but as the smoke cleared there was nobody there. _

_Naruto and Madara both stood in their spots as they felt something appear above them, both Minato and Naoko smashed their __**Rasengans**__ into the ground creating large craters, completely passing through Naruto and Madara. Naoko, Naruto and Madara noticed was covered in a bright yellow chakra cloak. Naruto launched a __**Shinra Tensei**__ knocking both of them away but quickly chased after them creating something that Naruto copied from Kakashi with his eyes, __**Chidori, **__Naruto lunged his hand forward toward his father but caught nothing with his attack, feeling something coming Naruto again turned intangible and as soon as he did chakra chains passed through his body originating from underground where he suspected his mother was. Naruto punched the ground with chakra laced into it, blowing it apart to reveal Kushina. Kushina then jumped up to avoid another of Naruto's __**Chidoris, **__her chakra chains still trying to find their target. _

_On Madara's side, he was engaging in a taijutsu match with both Minato and Naoko, Naoko's speed and strength greatly enhanced from the chakra given to her by the Nine Tails, and Minato, the fastest man in the world seemed to be even with the shinobi legend Madara. Madara quickly ducked as a kunai passed his head and turned around to see a Minato appear in a yellow flash, __**Rasengan**__ in hand. Minato thrust his jutsu forward but was met with a barrier coming form Madara that absorbed his jutsu, with his weight pushing him forward he could not quickly maneuver away from Madara's hand that grabbed on to his neck, something happened to him as he was grabbed by the neck, he no longer had control over his chakra, as if it was being sucked from his body and siphoned into Madara's. But before he could find a way out of the grip Madara decided to finish him and removed his soul from his body. _

"_One down." The Fourth Hokage had died._

"_FATHER!"_

_Naoko lunged forward to attack Madara but he dodged, instead she received a kick to the face sending her flying away. Quickly trying to regain her composure she skidded on her feet to look where Madara had been but saw nobody. Madara suddenly appeared behind Naoko and on him was a large rib cage that looked to be made of pure chakra, from it came out an arm that drew back and punched Naoko into the ground._

_During this Naruto was still fighting his mother, while she was a kenjutsu master, so was he and their swords were clashing against each other over and over. Naruto's was the Kusangi that he pried from the dead body of Orochimaru after their battle, his mothers was a sword that had a red hilt and looked to be made of a black metal, whatever it was was strong, strong enough to not be sliced in half by the sharpness of the Kusangi. _

_Naruto swiped his sword where his mothers head was however it no longer was, she had ducked under it and rolled towards him kicking him with both legs sending Naruto flying back, but catching himself and back flipping to avoid his mothers follow up Naruto willed the Kusangi back to his hand and prepared himself to end his mother. Naruto quickly threw a kunai that he brought out from his back pouch hidden by his Akatsuki robe and threw it at his mother. She dodged but at the last second saw an explosive tag attached to it. Quickly jumping away she avoided most of the damaged but was still thrown back and caught some of the blast._

_As she was disoriented Naruto made his move, putting his hand up __**Bansho Tenin,**__ his mother was suddenly pulled toward him and her heart was pierced with the Kusangi that he had brought up with his other hand._

"_I'm sorry mother" Naruto whispered as a tear fell from his eye._

"_I'm sorry Naruto, forgive me for your childhood, and don't forget that we will always love you, and we will always be with you." Kushina said with blood dripping from her mouth._

_Naruto slowly placed his mother on the floor, grabbing the sword that had belonged to her and strapped it along with the hilt that he removed from his mothers body onto his hip, it would remind him of her, her strength and her will, as well as reinforce his purpose. He then walked to his Grandfather._

"_Are you ready Madara, I want to get this over with."_

"_Yes, let's move out and seal the Nine Tails." Madara said with an unconscious Naoko on his shoulder._

_It will finally be over thought Naruto._

...

A tear slipped from a six year old looking Naruto.

"I'm sorry can you say that again father?"

"I said spar with your sister."

"Okay."

A six year old Naruto and Naoko took their stances, a somber look on his face and a excited look on hers, both then began to run towards each other and Naoko threw a punch that landed on nothing, moving her knee up to hit Naruto's face after he ducked, Naruto blocked the attack with the palm of his hands and back flipped kicking his sister on the face as he went backwards knocking her unconscious. When these series of events originally happened, in her want to win, Naoko accessed some of the Kyubi's chakra and gravely injured Naruto.

It's time to do it different, it's time to do it better thought Naruto as he walked off leaving a surprised Minato and Kushina behind.


	3. Chapter 3

For the Greater Good Chapter 3

As Naruto walked into his family's compound from their personal training ground after just defeating his sister, he began to think of what he would do different to allow him to surpass Madara. He obviously would do more physical training, being stronger and faster than others was always a major bonus in a battle to the death. Not only that but he knew a lot about the future, of course he would begin to change things for his benefit that would pay off in the long run. He also wouldn't be anyone's bitch, he had enough of that for the first couple years of his life and he had enough besides, being feared by some of the most dangerous men in the world in his time in the Akatsuki would never let him go back. Something Madara had told him also resonated, you may be the best at something, but you could always be better. That alone showed the wise nature of Madara, even if he was the best he could always improve, and indeed he would.

Not only would he need personal improvement, Naruto would need to establish relationships to defeat Madara, he and his Grandfather had torn apart the shinobi alliance because they had not banded together soon enough, mistrust and paranoia allowed the Akatsuki to capitalize and move before the nations were ready for a war, diminishing their battle strength was just a matter of how long it would take. Even then, little cooperation and intelligence sharing as well as not sharing knowledge of their abilities heeded even the great Shikaku Nara, the brains behind the shinobi alliance.

Naruto began to make a long mental list of the things that he would need to do to prepare him for the struggle that would come 12 years from that moment. To be honest he was a bit excited to see what he could change and what would result. Walking into his room Naruto began to think about his previous life, it was time to have some fun with this second chance, besides the Shinigami didn't give him any restrictions, he just said to save the world from Madara and the Akatsuki which he would.

For sure Naruto wanted to begin amassing his power, but at 6 years of age it was probably too soon. For now knowledge would have to be enough for him. But another thing came to his mind when he looked at a picture that was on his small desk littered with scrolls on theories of chakra and taijutsu and ninjutsu, it was a picture of his family, the ones he had killed. How could he face them, how could he live with them and eat with them and be near them when he had betrayed them. Perhaps this second chance had a couple of major drawbacks that he had not thought about, but that could be dealt with, he wasn't some emotional sap, he could handle a little emotional baggage, he could handle quite a lot actually, and this was where it was going to begin. It was going to begin on a good note, his father and mother and sister, who he had first alienated, could maybe truly become his family, he would work hard to rebuild that bond.

"Naruto." Spoke Minato, trying to find a way to speak with his son, even though he did love him, his daughter he believed, was the child of prophecy, and if training her and paying more attention to her than Naruto would save the world, it was a sacrifice he would have to make, but it didn't mean he wouldn't try to spend time with the both of them. Maybe he could even teach them a lot of what he knew as a ninja, make them both great shinobi, great enough maybe to appoint one of them as his successor, the Godaime, or if it didn't happen before then the Rokudaime. Besides if his daughter was going to save the world, she could use all the help she could get, and having her brother by her side, it could be a major source of strength for her. He would begin to try and get close to both of them even more, he needed to rectify the mistake that he made with neglecting his son more than he should.

Kushina also felt the same way, she could tell her son was powerful, she could tell her son was immensely powerful, he had the chakra reserves beyond those that were Kage level, they were on par with those of a host to the Nine Tailed Fox, which was very rare as those levels were usually non existent unless they were jinchuriki, not to mention he was the descendant of the clan heads of the Uchiha and the Senju, even though her daughter Naoko was on the same boat, she did not possess the same potential that he did, not that she didn't have potential, but hers came from the ability to maybe one day harness the power of the beast within her. And on that thought she pledged that she would help her kids go as far as they could go and then push them beyond that point.

….

While Kushina was contemplating how she could help her kids, Minato was having a conversation with his son about what he wanted to do about both his and Kushina's new resolve to help them both and care for them more than they had been previously doing, he wanted Naruto to accept him and allow Minato to train him. He knew his son would be a genius, he looked in on his son from time to time and saw him constantly trying to learn more and more, to make his parents see him and not just his sister, but he was too ignorant, and he was too focused on other things, mainly these things included what was happening with the Uchiha clan and their current planning of a coup to usurp the Hokage and make the Uchiha the rulers of Konoha, something that would no doubt lead to a civil war that would kill countless Konoha shinobi, his comrades. Another thing on his mind was the predicament that he was putting one of his most loyal, if not the most loyal shinobi he had ever had the honor to command in, Itachi Uchiha an Anbu Captain that had a superior moral code and maturity beyond that of anybody, was willing to be a spy for his village to keep tabs on what the Uchiha were planning, and if needed, he offered to take action against the clan to protect the countless villagers that would die if it came to civil war.

On a happier note there were talks of an alliance between Konohagakure and Kumogakure but even if it looked like a good thing he was very cautious, Kumo was very militaristic, and even if this move would help to boost their position among the Elemental Nations, to be allied with the strongest of the Hidden Villages Konoha, Minato couldn't help but question why. Sure it was an alliance to benefit them, but Kumo usually never made alliances, they were the go at it on our own type of village. What Minato believed was the true motive were the bloodlines, Kumo had the least amount of bloodlines out of all the Hidden Villages, while Konoha had the most amount of bloodlines and they were some of the strongest like the Byakugan and the Sharingan. Not only that but they also had the most secret clan techniques and other secret or forbidden Jutsu that would completely decimate other villages if it was used. Other Hidden Villages were just lucky that Konoha had such a high sense of morality. These abilities and techniques unique to them were as strong and diverse as the Yamanaka's clan ability to pierce the mind and Nara's clan ability to manipulate shadow, Kurama's clan ability to make strong genjutsu or the Edo Tensei and Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

Minato couldn't help but think that Kumo was after any of these numerous secrets that made Konoha superior to all the other Villages, something that Kumo was always jealous of. But Minato being a kind soul would give them the benefit of the doubt and enter this alliance, if things worked out the alliance would be finalized by the end of the week and they would celebrate with a festival while the head Ninja of Kumo visited with a delegation of Kumo Jonin to show off the finalization of their friendship.

….

One Week Later

The festival was almost over and the atmosphere was quiet exciting, in a world where there was constant danger, it was nice to know that they had at least one less enemy to worry about, and even gained a friend in the process. While the villagers and the shinobi of Konoha were celebrating this major victory, the ninja delegation of Kumogakure were sticking to the shadows doing reconnaissance, they were ordered by the Raikage to scout out the security of the village and to if possible take any scrolls or techniques that they could get their hands on, also if they could manage it, they were to try and take an Uchiha or Hyuga child. The Kumo jonin were feeling quiet bold and confident, they had the perfect plan to take a Hyuga and in turn the Byakugan, what Kumo had been after for a very long time. Even better she was a young female, the clan heiress, oldest daughter to Hiashi Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga. At 6 years old she was kind of weak, already being trained in the arts of the Gentle Fist by her clan but she was slow to learn it.

An hour later the Head Ninja of Kumo was waving goodbye as he passed through the village gates, amused that they didn't even know they stole one of their village's most powerful bloodlines. The plan was to take the Hyuga in the disorder and the distraction of the festival, replace one of their men with a shadow clone to not arouse suspicion while the real ninja waited outside with the kidnapped Hyuga, they would then rendezvous in the forest and return to their village and be praised as heroes.

Unfortunately they did not account for somebody to be following them, to be there when they met up with each other, but on the other hand it was just a kid. But this kid had distracted the father of the Hyuga child so that he could have a chance to kill all the Kumo ninja, not just one, and to have this incident create a good relationship between him and the Hyuga clan, if he saved the clan head's daughter he would no doubt look good. In front of him were 12 Jonin, and the Head Ninja, second only to the Raikage in their village.

"You there stop where you are and hand me the girl!"

Surprised the Kumo ninja immediately took battle stances suspecting that they were surrounded by a couple of teams of Konoha Anbu, instead they were met with the sight of a child, this child had long blond hair that ended with red and black at the tips, he was garbed in black ninja attire, short sleeved high collared shirt, black anbu pants and sandals. This kid looked as intimidating as a 6 year old kid could, but what they really noticed was his eyes, maybe he was another bloodline user from Konoha that they could subdue and take back to Kumo, whatever it was it looked like the Sharingan except it had a ripple like pattern with four rings around a center dot. If it was the Sharingan or some bloodline they didn't know they could be rewarded even more, the possibilities were endless.

"We don't want to kill you kid so stand down and come with us, we promise you we won't hurt you, you'll be a hero in our village." Spoke the Head Ninja trying not to harm his precious mystery that was the promise of many things.

"As if you could even touch me, as if you had a chance, people like you are disgusting, they lie to those that they would call comrades, back stabbing treacherous bastards like you deserve to be slaughtered like dogs, you don't even have the decency to take what you want without having to resort to such pathetic methods, so let me do the world that favor and get this finished."

Naruto began to walk forward drawing two kunai from his back pouch while the Kumo ninja moved to knock out their prize. Two ninja jumped at the boy and tried to kick him in the head and punch him in the gut, both their attacks passed right through him, as they moved to stop themselves from hitting each other, black chakra chains erupted from the boy and impaled the two ninja through the heart surprising the eleven that were left. Now taking more caution, six moved in on the boy, but they didn't notice that around them in the trees were about 100 Narutos, then erupting from the ground a Naruto popped up and grabbed the unconscious Hinata and began to take her underground with him to save her from what was about to transpire. Surprised the Kumo ninja tried to reach for her but were too late, looking back at the boy they noticed he wasn't there anymore. Simultaneously all the Narutos flew through hand signs and released their technique, **Wind Release: Great Breakthrough! **

What resulted was a gruesome scene, in the epicenter of where the Kumo ninja stood was nothing but body parts and pools or smears of blood, the jutsu that he used leveled everything that was in the middle of the Narutos, shredding them apart with the blades of wind that where released. The Kumo ninja that had taken Hinata had not even touched Naruto, and he had managed to save the Hyuga girl.

Naruto began to laugh at what just happened, he forgot how nice the killing felt, they were considered top tier ninja in their village but they hadn't even survived five minutes with him. Not to mention how this was a major ego boost, he couldn't help but laugh even harder out how embarrassed Kumo would be to have failed in their little scheme but also began to wonder what his father would do. Naruto's maniac style type laughing was cut off by him hearing a group of people land a couple of feet behind him. Turning toward them he did not expect to see his father the Hokage, the Hyuga clan head Hiashi, and a group of about 20 Konoha Anbu.

While Naruto was tracking down and fighting the Kumo ninja after they left, Hiashi immediately noticed that his daughter was gone. He quickly went to inform the Hokage that his daughter was missing and at that moment Minato knew that it was the Kumo ninja, they had infiltrated the village to steal a bloodline, the Byakugan. Wasting no time he called to the hidden anbu in the room and ordered one to grab a couple of squads and to meet them at the village gates. Calling to his student Kakashi, Minato told him to begin tracking the scent of the Kumo ninja with his dogs. As soon as the retrieval party was ready to depart and the direction the Kumo ninjas went was confirmed by Kakashi they sped off as if there lives depended on it, they couldn't let Hiashi's daughter be kidnapped, it would be bad for Konoha to lose the Byakugan to another village and Hiashi would raise hell. A few minutes in out of nowhere came a loud explosion that created a large dust cloud over its center, they moved towards it and where shocked when they saw a small boy standing there laughing at a pool of blood and body parts with an unconscious girl laying next to him. They were more shocked to see it was the Hokage's son and the Clan head's daughter…


	4. Chapter 4

For the Greater Good Chapter 4

"Naruto are you ok, what the hell happened here?" Spoke Minato out of concern for his son, shocked that his little boy had slaughtered a group of such high class shinobi and was laughing at the work that he had done, he was quite disturbed.

"Oh hey father, I saw that the Kumo ninja were trying to kidnap Hinata here, so I decided to go after them and test myself. And I must admit I am kind of awesome right." Said Naruto, proud of the façade that he had made up, a young kid trying to prove himself to his father, and trying to test his own power, it was perfect for the behavior that he was exhibiting before.

Minato, Hiashi, and the Anbu that had accompanied them were all looking at the boy in shock, it would take a couple of Jonin alone to take on the Head Ninja, but this kid decimated him and the 12 Jonin that were accompanying him, it was mind blowing. But back to the more important matters, he had saved the Hyuga heiress and had stopped the Kumo ninja from stealing any secrets they may have had, and the Byakugan. They would talk about the details of Naruto's rescue operation later, but for now they needed to decide how this would affect their alliance with Kumogakure, it was obviously off now, they would never be allied with people who betrayed their friends like that. But what would be the repercussions, would Kumo just deny that their ninja were working for the Raikage, or would they blame Konoha for the betrayal and blame them for making an unprovoked attack on their ninja. If so the Hokage wouldn't take it, he would tell the truth and make it his goal to show just how untrustworthy and dishonorable Kumo was, nobody would betray his village after extending a hand of friendship, and then blame them for the betrayal. Minato made this very clear in his message to the Raikage that he sent via messenger bird, along with the bird was a storage scroll that held the bodies of the 13 dead Kumo shinobi.

On to what happened with Naruto, Minato demanded an explanation and he was surprised to hear what he was told, his son told him that he just planned it well, but not only was he strategically smart, he was also strong and versed in various aspects of shinobi arts. This was a major slap in the face for Minato, how could he be so ignorant to not see his son advance so far and become so strong. At least that was what Naruto made him think, Madara taught Naruto a lot of things that he could do with his ocular powers, things he would have never dreamed of when he first unlocked them such as bringing people back from the dead, making meteors fall from the heavens, and summoning a giant statue that could hold the chakra of all the Bijus combined. But accompanying these powers was mind control, something that Madara had taught him and Obito when they were making their move in Kirigakure, trying to eliminate the blood line users through their control of Yagura. Minato was vulnerable to it as was almost everybody else in the world, it was the power that allowed them to control tailed beasts such as how Madara subdued the Nine Tails to fight Hashirama.

With the Hyuga incident settled Minato could now focus on what was going on with the Uchiha, Danzo and the rest of his advisors except for Hiruzen wanted to wipe the Uchiha out but they had a dilemma, they didn't want one of the most powerful clans in their village to go extinct and along with them the Sharingan. Instead they opted to agree with Itachi's offer on that he would take down his own clan, in exchange they would spare his brother Sasuke, and he in time would revive the Uchiha while they molded Sasuke to be loyal to the village and nobler than those that existed at the moment. With those characteristics instilled in him, all the Uchiha that came after him would hopefully inherit those ideals and not turn out to be assholes that considered themselves superior to everyone else. Itachi would also join an organization that Jiraiya had told them about, a new up and coming group of S class criminals called the Akatsuki.

The attack was supposed to take place in three days, and preparations for the defenses of the village in case other villages tried to attack in the chaos were being set up. It pained Minato to have to do this but he had to place his village above all else, just like when he put the Nine Tails in his daughter for the village's sake, he would need to authorize this horrendous deed and pass it on to one of his most outstanding shinobi.

Minato needed to spend time with his family, it always cheered him up just to be in proximity to them, and he could quite possibly begin to train them, even at the age of 6 both were really smart and could probably get a couple things down easy and work towards advanced techniques by the time they became Genin, it would be cool to spend time with Naruto and Naoko with their mother helping him as well. Maybe they could be prepared for the chunnin exams by the time they graduated the academy, he was already wondering who he would assign to be their sensei. Flashing to his family compound he heard something loud coming from their training ground in the back, going to see what it was he saw his small son fighting about 50 solid clones of himself, surprised he wondered how his son knew a Jonin ranked forbidden jutsu that took large amounts of chakra just to make a few, but he was currently fighting 50, even more surprising to him was that he had black chakra chains coming from his body, a technique he thought only his wife could use, also his eyes were spinning and they looked like the Rinnegan and Sharingan combined.

Sensing his father Naruto stopped, he turned to look at him and dispelled his clones in the process seeing Minato with his mouth slightly agape.

"Hi father."

"Naruto your eyes, they're the Rinnegan and Sharingan!" Minato said still trying to accept his son had the eyes that the Sage of the Six Paths had, and within them were the eyes of the Uchiha clan.

"I know."

"What do you mean you know! Do you know how you have them?"

"Because I'm a descendant of Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha, and in turn the creator of all Jutsu the Sage of the Sixth Paths."

"How do you know so much Naruto?"

"You underestimate me father, you have for a long time."

"But you're only six for goodness sakes."

"I know."

"How are you so calm about this and how long have you had them?"

"I'm calm because I've had them for two years, I've coped."

"My goodness, well what can you do with them?"

"A lot actually, but don't worry father, you will probably see everything in due time, but here let me show you a taste," Naruto made Minato kneel down to his height and placed his hand over Minato's head, sifting through his mind he saw what Minato had come home for and wanted to help his father, it made him uneasy to know that his father had once ordered the Uchiha clan massacre, but now it made sense, he was doing it for his village " I would love to train with you father, but I'm probably stronger than you so don't go easy on me." Said Naruto with a smile and jumped back getting into his battle stance.

"I'm the Fourth Hokage Naruto, the Yellow Flash, I'm pretty sure I can take you easily."

"Well bring it on."

Both ran at each other with speeds that would be slightly faster than the Raikage in his Lightning Release Armor. Reaching each other in less than a second they went to punch each other but their fists connected in midair, they tried to knee each other after but both connected in midair again. Jumping backwards simultaneously, Minato threw a three pronged kunai at Naruto which in turn Naruto blew away with a Shinra Tensei. Not wanting to show how strong he was to his father Naruto knew he had to lose this, so he rushed forward to punch his father and engaged in a taijutsu match that left various openings in his stance. Minato saw these openings and could tell that his son was skilled, with a bit of practice he knew his son would become a great shinobi, even maybe the Hokage, at six he had killed 13 Jonin, and could almost match the Yellow Flash in speed he was already beyond genin level. Minato thought he had evaluated Naruto enough and so finished by kicking Naruto in an opening that he had left.

"Wow Naruto, you're pretty good, how about we begin your training and you'll be amazing by the time you make genin." Said Minato with a smile.

"Sure father." Replied Naruto with a similar smile.

…

6 Years Later

Naruto was sitting in his seat at the Academy all the way in the back corner, he was wearing what he normally did, black long sleeved shirt, black anbu pants, shinobi sandals, his hair had grown much larger to the point where it was almost at his lower back, part of his hair was over his left eye. Some may say that it was girlish but not after Kiba Inuzuka said it, he was insulting the son of the Hokage just to get noticed and he had paid for it dearly with a few broken ribs from one punch to the boy's chest that had sent him into a wall. But now people steered clear of him mostly, he was one of the cool kids in the class, the other one was Sasuke the last Uchiha in Konohagakure, six years earlier his entire clan was massacred by his brother Itachi, he had vowed revenge on him and had made it his life's goal to kill his brother and revive his clan. But just because it was his ultimate goal didn't mean he would let it consume him, he was cared for by many, mostly by Minato and Kushina who looked out for him from time to time, he became almost like part of the family after the death of his own, but his pride wouldn't let him have them take him in, he didn't want a new family, he just didn't mind that he was being cared for, it kept him from going into darkness, and the rivalry that he had begun with Naruto was one of his motivators.

Back in the class room, today was their final exam to become genin which would consist of a written exam and then practical exams that would evaluate whether they were ready to become the next generation of defenders for Konoha.

Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage began to make his speech that he hoped would inspire them to give it their all. "Today you are going to be tested on whether you have what it takes to become the next bearers of the will of fire, to be selfless in your objective to defend your home, your village, and your precious people that reside within it. Good Luck young cadets, I hope that you all succeed so you may begin your path to becoming the next legends of Konoha. Thank you for your time and do well. You may take it from here Iruka, Mizuki." With a smile Minato flashed away leaving most of the students except two shocked and even more determined to pass this exam, they wanted to be cool and strong like the Hokage of their village.

"Alright cadets, you will now be given your tests, try your best, and good luck." Spoke Iruka with confidence, he was confident with this year's batch of probable shinobi, he had many promising candidates. In his class sat the future clan heads of the Nara clan, Akimichi clan, Inuzuka clan, Hyuga clan, Aburame clan, the last surviving Uchiha, the son and daughter of the Fourth Hokage and many other brilliant kids that had the potential to become great shinobi. Passing out the tests he saw the fan girls of the class wish Naruto and Sasuke good luck and blow them kisses and mutter how much they loved them.

"Silence please."

The room got silent and they began to focus on their tests, the tests weren't some foolish questions about history and theory although some of that was included. A few years ago when Minato gave Naruto the test to see what he knew, Naruto completely bashed how easy the test was and Minato couldn't help but agree, so he tuned it to make it more appropriate putting in situational questions and advanced questions that would be more fitted for future shinobi than any random person with a decent knowledge of history and idea of the shinobi arts. Minato also changed the curriculum to focus more on the physical and upgrade the intellectual, but still tried to give the students the pride, loyalty, nobility, honor and caring ideals of the village.

After about half an hour the tests were finished and it was time to move on to the practical so Mizuki and Iruka began to lead everybody outside for the shuriken/kunai toss, the spar with the instructors, and the jutsu demonstrations. Naruto and Sasuke performed everything perfectly but Mizuki went a little way harder on Naruto than the others when it came to the spar, enough to where they were both fighting beyond the abilities of any genin. This surprised Naruto, Mizuki, Iruka, Sasuke, Naoko, and the rest of the kids that came from shinobi families. However when Iruka saw it was going to get out of hand he stopped it, and looked at Mizuki with a scolding face.

"Are you ok Naruto? Why did he go so hard on you?" Questioned Naoko worried for her brother.

"I don't know but I'm fine Naoko, we both know I can take him out without breaking a sweat."

"Ok big brother."

And it was true that he could take on Mizuki, he could take on several Kage level shinobi until he would have some difficulty, Mizuki was nothing compared to him, but he was wondering why he had gone harder on him, and he knew Mizuki was actually trying to hurt him but he didn't know why. After everybody was done sparing they performed their jutsu test which most students passed, it was the basic Bunshin, Henge, and Kawarmi. Finally after the day had ended most of the class had shinobi head bands to show off to their parents. Looking for their parents Naruto and Naoko began to walk further out of the Academy gates and final caught sight of them.

"Mom, Dad, we're over here!" Naoko waved at their parents.

"Hey guys, you guys made it congratulations we knew you would, how about we go celebrate!"

"Sure let's go get some Ramen." Suggested Naoko.

"That's my girl." Said Kushina with a big smile on her face.

Both Naoko and Kushina loved ramen while Naruto and Minato hated it from having eaten so much. Before they left they saw Sasuke on a swing that was close to the Academy. Minato began to walk over to him.

"Sasuke come on we are going to celebrate with ramen."

"I don't want to impose Lord Hok-"

"I'm not taking no for an answer Sasuke, you're practically part of the family now lets get going." Minato said not letting the young Uchiha reject the offer.

"Thank you sir."

Soon Minato and Sasuke joined Naruto, Kushina and Naoko, they were all beginning to walk down to the Ichiraku Ramen stand when Kushina suddenly remembered that she had her camera on her.

"Wait guys I want to take a picture! Put your headbands on."

Putting their headbands on the three of them got into position with Naoko in the middle and Sasuke and Naruto on her sides, all smiled gently for the camera. Those three had great potential, they were going to be legends when they grew up, they radiated destiny. After the photo Minato treated everybody to Ramen which put a major dent in his wallet when both Naoko and Kushina were eating.

"So how did you guys do on the tests, did those six years of training make it look like something you could do in your sleep?" Said Minato.

For the six years since Minato's spar with Naruto he began to train both Naruto and Naoko alongside with Kushina, and a while after Sasuke's family was killed he joined them when Minato invited. Together they learned things that were way beyond the level of things they should be learning at that age. Minato taught his kids techniques and put them through immense physical training while helping Sasuke with his clan jutsu, also helping Naruto with some of the Uchiha clan jutsu since he had power over the Sharingan that greatly surprised Sasuke. Then with permission from Tsunade, the last Senju technically on paper, he got permission to teach Naruto some of the Senju clan techniques, and they were very high powered. Kushina also taught Naruto how to use his Chakra chains more effectively and taught Naoko how access the Nine Tails chakra and control her biju.

"So dad are we all gonna be on the same team because that would be so cool! I mean we've trained with each other for six years, we would have amazing teamwork!" Said Naoko enthusiastically.

"Yea, I pulled a few strings and you guys will be paired together with your sensei being Kakashi my former student and former Anbu captain, how about that huh." Replied Minato with a smile, they would make a great team.

"Oh really that's awesome!" Naoko had to smile, she was on a team with her brother and a good friend, and their teacher was going to be one of her dad's students so he must be awesome and powerful.

…..

It was beginning to get dark and Naruto was just walking around the village evaluating his progress and things that he would need to do, he was finally in his shinobi years and this was when things were going to get more important, for the first six years he was stuck in the confines of the village and had trained to the bone and got as much knowledge as he could while he was here. But something that Naruto was not able to get his hands on was the Forbidden Scroll in the Hokage Library that was constantly guarded by Anbu. His opportunity would come soon enough when Mizuki would present himself to him and give him an "assignment to steal the Forbidden Scroll to achieve the rank of Chunnin, an exam only given to the rookie of the year of every class" as Mizuki had put it last time. Like clockwork Mizuki showed himself and made the offer, saying that he went hard on him just to test that he was worthy and Naruto agreed to it just so that he could inform his father and catch Mizuki red handed and extract information from him.

Not wanting to put Naruto in danger, Minato gave him the real scroll which Naruto began to read over in the forest, his eyes recording everything that he saw surprised at the Jutsu that was kept in this scroll, that scroll was extremely dangerous and jackpot to anybody who wanted to become powerful.

Appearing on a tree branch Mizuki shouted out to the twelve year old boy, "Good job Naruto now give me the scroll!"

From behind him came the response "I don't think so Mizuki." And with that Naruto placed his hand on Mizuki's head and extracted all the information that he could, then he pulled his soul out of his body. Before Mizuki fell off, Naruto grabbed him and then picked up the scroll that was on the floor where he teleported from and teleported to his father's office. In the office was Minato and a couple of Jonin like Kurenai, Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, and a couple of others all shocked that the Hokage's son just teleported in with a dead body on his shoulder and the Forbidden Scroll on his back. Minato was unfazed by this.

"Hey Naruto, what did you find out?"

"He wanted the scroll for the Sannin Orochimaru, Orochimaru promised him power in return for the forbidden scroll, but Mizuki didn't know where he was going to be, Orochimaru just said to grab it and escape, that he would find him."

"Damn it that snake had a spy in the village and we don't even know where he is going to be, fine Naruto thank you, you did a good job, this will count towards you record as a B ranked mission."

"Thank you father, I'll take my leave, have a big day tomorrow don't we Kakashi sensei."


	5. Chapter 5

For the Greater Good Chapter 5

Iruka was in his classroom with the new genin that had graduated ready to call out the teams that the Hokage had assigned. Yesterday the Jonin were trying to make requests on who they got because this year's class had a lot of high potential shinobi, many tried to get their hands on the last Uchiha, the container of the Nine Tails, and the Genius Naruto who had killed 13 Jonin at 6 years old. Unfortunately for them those choices were already reserved for the last surviving student of the Fourth Hokage, Hatake Kakashi the copycat ninja.

Many of the other Jonin were happy with what teams they had received, Kurenai got Hinata, Shino, and Kiba. Asuma got the next generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio, and the rest of the teams came out pretty well balanced. Minato believed that these teams would have good teamwork and now it was time for their Jonin sensei to introduce themselves and learn a little bit about their students, then they would determine whether they would pass or fail them with their own test. Currently the newly formed team 7 was waiting for Kakashi who was 3 hours late, but suddenly the sliding doors opened to reveal the silver haired Jonin, until he was smashed into the wall by the giant fist of Naruto's susanoo.

"YOU'RE LATE KAKASHI!" Said all three of his new students simultaneously. At first he was honored to be able to teach the children of his own teacher and the last Uchiha to honor his dead best friend Obito, but now he was kind of scared, this 12 year old kid had just punched him into a wall with a hand made of pure chakra, it looked like Kushina's temper had rubbed off on them, and if so he would be in a world of hurt. He still remembered the beating that she gave him when she caught him and Minato reading their porn in the Hokage office, he had never been so close to death in his entire ninja carrier.

"Oww." He said as the fist dispersed.

"We will not tolerate your tardiness Kakashi, if you are late to meet us one more time, we will destroy you." Said Naruto, he remembered how aggravating Kakashi being late was, he would never go through it again.

Ignoring them he said "Meet me on the roof." And shunshined to the roof, the rest quickly followed which surprised Kakashi but he kept his cool. "Well introduce yourselves."

"But we already know you Kakashi, you're basically an uncle to us I mean come on you come to our house almost every week and sometimes help train us." Spoke Naoko not wanting to waste time, she wanted to begin her super awesome training and missions.

"Fine then meet me at our usual training ground tomorrow."

….

They arrived at their usual training ground with all of their equipment on which didn't look like a lot but it was, they had new additions to their look, each had on a pair of black fingerless gloves.

Naruto had on his regular black Shinobi pants and sandals, his long sleeved shirt, he had on his headband with black cloth, his hair went over his left eye, and it had grown to his lower back, around his ankles that went up his lower legs a bit were bandages. He also had a holster with kunai and shuriken on his left leg, on his right leg was another holster with two scrolls in it, they were storage scrolls, one held a survival back pack and the other carried several varying types of weapons that he could fight with using his chakra chains or his wood style, his gloves had a seal on each, one carried his gunbai and the other carried his trusty sword.

As a matter of fact they all had swords because they were being trained by the best swordsman in the village, Kushina Uzumaki.

Naoko had her red clothed headband wrapped around her forehead, she was also wearing the black shinobi pants and sandals with bandages around her ankles, her top though was different from her usual style, she had a fishnet shirt under her black vest that showed off her belly button, she had a pouch on her back that kept her various equipment, her right glove held her sword in a seal.

Sasuke looked the same as Naruto except his hair which was shorter, he had only one holster that was strapped to his left leg.

They all looked like professional shinobi, not fresh genin that barely got out of the academy, and Kakashi noticed this. He was going to test them to see how far they had come since his teacher and his wife had begun to train them. Perhaps they wouldn't have to go through all those pesky D ranked missions that other teams were doing, he was one of the best shinobi of the village and taking D ranked missions was a disgrace to his skills. Even the Hokage may agree that they were ready for higher ranked missions.

"Hey guys." Kakashi said which surprised the trio since he was on time, Kakashi appeared out of the tree that he was in. "It's time to test you guys to see how strong you are so lets get going."

And with that he lifted his headband that was covering his eye showing his students the Sharingan within, he had remembered what his teacher had told him, he said that they were all stronger than any genin, they were at least chunnin level now, but he said watch out for Naruto the most, he was strong, way stronger than he let on, maybe already jonin level.

Kakashi was quickly put on the defensive when all three of them launched shuriken at the same time and they began to go through hand signs, Naruto spoke out,** Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique **and their shuriken turned into at least two hundred, at the same time Naoko and Sasuke shouted out **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu **and together their collaborative technique became a wave of explosive flames and projectiles that would kill anything in its path unless they had a very good defense. When it hit Kakashi was not there but Naruto sensed him coming from underground and shouted "Below!" They all jumped up to see Kakashi's hands erupt from the ground, and then the rest of his body.

Naruto began to channel chakra to his fingers and slashed them through the air creating blades of wind in a crossed motion aimed at Kakashi which connected only to reveal it was an earth style clone. Shuriken then flew towards Sasuke and Sasuke was quick to react drawing a kunai, he deflected them all and then threw his kunai in the direction that the shuriken came, putting his hands in the tiger hand seal the kunai that he threw exploded much larger than a normal one would do, this was one of their own personal explosive seal formulas, much higher powered than what you could get at a store. Naoko then began to feel something poking at her from the back of her mind, she dispelled the genjutsu and drew her sword, turning around she was about to slice at Kakashi but she sensed that he was emitting a different sense than he normally did so she activated her first tail biju form which emitted a red chakra cloak around her and used its power to quickly propel herself away before the Kakashi clone exploded.

Naruto activated his chakra scalpels that he learned from a Senju scroll that was authored by Tsunade and Hashirama Senju, along with it he learned a lot on chakra control and other medical ninjutsu that Tsunade or Hashirama had invented or mastered. Seeing Kakashi charging at him with a chidori in hand Naruto turned intangible. Kakashi thrust his hand forward and it passed through Naruto, then he turned around and swiped at Kakashi's legs which Kakashi jumped over, his chidori still active trying to hit Naruto when he was tangible and trying to swipe Kakashi but he wasn't getting anywhere with it. Deciding to go harder Kakashi dispersed his chidori and drew two kunai, then infused them with lightning chakra.

As Kakashi's new determination was apparent, the three friends saw it and two of them began to turn up their alertness feeling cautious, Naruto wasn't however, he remembered killing Kakashi by snapping his neck in the previous time line, he knew this wasn't Kakashi's full skill or effort, but he put up a defensive stance none the less. Kakashi went forward with his slightly higher effort and speed, going for the two weakest of the group he kicked Naoko and Sasuke away, then began to slash at Naruto with his two kunai however Naruto just stood there letting the weapons slip through his body.

Naruto blew a quick Shinra Tensei launching Kakashi backward and then touched the ground he was standing on. Kakashi who had regained his ground was wondering what Naruto was doing when a small flower sprouted at his feet, then giant wooden tentacles followed and chased after the fleeing Kakashi, after that Naruto unsealed his scroll with weapons in them and threw it into a clearing in a puff of smoke about 12 weapons were released. Smaller wooden tentacles grabbed onto the handles of the various swords, axes, shuriken, and other unique slash type weapons like a large kusarigama, the large tentacles retreated leaving Kakashi alone but the smaller ones with weapons in them took their place.

Naruto stood still with his arms crossed as Naoko and Sasuke rejoined his side, all three watching Kakashi jumping around trying to evade the dozen weapons and not trying to get entangled in the wood. Being pushed back enough Kakashi performed a jutsu he hoped would destroy the wood, it was one of his stronger techniques and it required a lot of water, the more water, the stronger so it might work just from the kinetic force it would have, and the lake that he had ended up at would provide a lot of water. **Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu, **the water he was close to became quite large, and it took the shape of a dragon, then it flew at the wooden tentacles and Kakashi was right, the small wooden tentacles couldn't handle being pushed back so hard and they were thrown back at the three genin with a wall of water speeding at them.

Not moving, Naruto put up the upper body of his susanoo that engulfed he, Naoko, and Sasuke. The water smashed against it and the susanoo stood strong, defending them. After the attack hit, Kakashi was standing on the other side of the field facing his three students, Kakashi unfortunately looked into the eye of Naruto that wasn't covered by his hair and was placed under a genjutsu. Kakashi found himself in a field surrounded by Kirigakure ninja, the field was smoking and there were dead bodies littering almost every part of it, in front of him was his teammate Rin, the Rin that he had killed by plunging his Lightning Blade through her heart, and this was his memory of that moment. This was the worst day of his life, he had failed to protect his teammate, he had failed to keep his promise to Obito to protect Rin, this is when Kakashi changed completely and visited the memorial stone so often, begging for forgiveness from both of his dead teammates for being such a disgrace. He promised himself that he would never again let one of his comrades die while he still took breath.

Naoko and Sasuke saw Kakashi fall to his knees, wondering what just happened they looked to Naruto and he was just staring at Kakashi.

"Naruto what did you do?" Naoko asked her brother.

"I showed him his worst nightmare."

Then Naoko punched Naruto in the arm, "Why did you do that for! Do you want to break him? Dad is going to be so mad at you, you can just use forbidden jutsu so nonchalantly Naruto, what if he doesn't want to teach us anymore, geez!" Naoko rushed over to their sensei along with Sasuke while Naruto walked. "Are you ok Kakashi sensei?"

"I'm fine Naoko, thank you."

"I apologize for using that technique on you Kakashi, I was out of line."

"It's fine Naruto, just promise me one thing, you gotta teach that to me some time." Kakashi said with his trademark eye smile, trying not to show his students how much that memory really shook him up.

"Alright I think we have had enough, I think I know where to start training you guys so lets go see if your dad can get us a good mission."

Kakashi then picked himself up from the ground and began to walk out of the training grounds toward the missions station. They walked past most of the village, many congratulating them on becoming shinobi and some of Naruto's and Sasuke's fan girls came up to them and told them how cool they were and were asking for dates. Truthfully, Naruto didn't want any of them, he wanted a strong woman, a shinobi, a warrior that could defend herself and put up a good fight, not some fan girl that didn't know how to tell the difference between a love letter and a letter bomb. So they hurried faster to their destination and were hoping for a mission outside the village, they wanted to start off their shinobi careers with a bang.

"Hey Naruto, Naoko, Sasuke, Kakashi!" Spoke Minato from his seat next to Iruka, he was bored before they came and was excited to see how the test had gone.

"Hey dad, Naruto used a forbidden genjutsu on Kakashi sensei!"

"Naruto…"

"I'm sorry father and I did apologize."

"Are you ok Kakashi."

"Yes Lord Hokage."

"So how did the test go!"

"They performed very well, I can tell Naruto is the strongest of the group, he had some very interesting techniques sensei." Naruto smiled at this while Naoko and Sasuke glared in jealousy, they wanted to be as strong as him but they still had a lot of work to do before they could hold their own against him.

"So I assume that you're here for a mission!"

"Yes actually father we were wondering if you could give us a C rank mission, I mean you trained us father, you know that we can handle ourselves."

"Yea sure, you guys are lucky a low C just landed on our mission roster. You are to escort a bridge builder to the Land of Waves, he just needs protection on the way there from bandits and such."

"Thanks dad!"

"No problem Naoko."

"Who are the shorties." Said an old guy with a towel around his neck drinking beer.

Naruto turned to the man and looked at him fiercely, the old man backed down afraid, and then Naruto remembered him. This mission was where he encountered Zabuza and resulted in Zabuza and Haku's death, he would need to change this. They were his ticket into the Kirigakure rebel faction, he would kill Yagura, take the three tails sealed in him, and make an alliance with the leader of the rebels, she who would become the future Mizukage Mei Terumi. From that point on helping the rebels would be a big bonus in getting Kirigakure on Konoha's side, they were already thankful, Konoha had allowed Kiri citizens, shinobi and non to take refuge in Konoha. Konohagakure helping Kirigakure overthrow their bloodthirsty dictator and giving refuge to their people was a big way to gain trust for Konoha and an alliance between both of them.

This was a big step in his plans to get the Hidden Villages allied and get them ready for Madara's war. If he could get the three tails, kill Yagura, get Konoha allied with Kirigakure, he would be at least a bit closer to being ready.

Naruto knew he had to take this mission, this could quite possibly lead to an alliance already and it would have time to cement enough for them to truly become friends, and they would need some friends when Sunagakure invades Konoha. "Alright we should get going." Naruto said as he began to think about how he would go about changing events, his strength level could dominate Zabuza's, however by no means was Zabuza a pushover and would be a great asset to his village, maybe he would try to get Kisame to rejoin his village as well, they could use two of the Seven Swordsman.

Team 7 along with Tazuna began to walk out of the mission station Naruto and Naoko saying good bye to their father, they then headed toward the gates of Konoha, already prepared they began to walk out and headed toward the Land of Waves.

"So since I just briefly analyzed your guys' skill level I was wondering if you guys had any specialties in battle you know, something you would like to master or techniques to learn that I don't know about?"

Naruto started, "Well I'm kind of an all-around fighter I guess, I have good defensive and offensive jutsu, I'm pretty fast, I'm comfortable with my taijutsu and genjutsu, I also know medical jutsu which could be helpful."

"So maybe we can improve your jutsu arsenal and chakra control so you use less chakra and increase your reserves, we can also begin trying to get you started on sub-elements that your eyes allow you to perform such as the wood style which is earth and water maybe you could use other elements together to create new techniques." Kakashi commented wondering what Naruto could do with the combinations, and maybe he could combine even more than two.

"Sounds good, maybe I can create new jutsu, I've also been trying to get into sealing techniques."

"Alright, how about you Naoko what do you want to do?"

"Well maybe I could be the stealth figure and support type, it would be good for me until I can control more of the Fox's chakra then I might take on a more direct role but I'll still work on being in an assault position anyway."

"Good, I'll help you with your taijutsu and ninjutsu, while developing your role more."

"How about you Sasuke?"

"I'd like to develop my Sharingan, it's not mature yet so maybe you and Naruto could help me with it? I also wanted to work on my fire and lightning chakra natures since they are both strongly associated with my clan." Said Sasuke who earned a nod from Naruto and Kakashi referring to the training of his eyes.

Team 7 had been walking for very long talking about team positions and things that they would want to train in individually, Kakashi was giving them tips and advice that only experience could truly teach. They were also told why Tazuna needed protection, he was on his way to build a bridge to help his homeland that was being sucked dry by a madman named Gato, he was destroying their home and the bridge would save it. Eventually they walked past a puddle that the Demon Brothers Gozu and Meizu were hidden in. Kakashi was immediately alert because it hadn't rained in a couple days, there shouldn't have been a puddle, and Naruto sensed a chakra manipulation coming from that spot, nodding to Kakashi signaling he knew, Naruto looked up to where Naoko and Sasuke were flanking Tazuna while waiting for the assailants in the puddle to make a move.

Thinking the group hadn't thought anything suspicious the Demon Brothers began to get out of the puddle looking at which target they would kill first, they saw a medium sized boy and a larger man in the rear, then they saw their true target in between another boy and a girl in front. Deciding that the man in the rear was the strongest and their leader they moved to attack him, running at him they began wrapping their chains around the ninja with the hair that was sticking up, and pulled in opposing directions shredding the man apart.

Turning to the boy, they saw him with his hands in his pockets looking at them impassively as if they posed no threat, and it infuriated them. They had just killed the man that was looking after them, and the kid just looked at them, at least the kids and the old man in the back looked a bit scared. "Are you stupid kid, this is the part where you run." Said Meizu.

"I need to speak with Zabuza Meizu, I need to speak with him now, or I will kill the both of you." Killing intent began to flood the air around them and they noticed it was originating from the boy.

"How do you know we are with Zabuza?" Choked out Meizu.

"Because I have seen your fate, your fate is death if you don't cooperate, if you want to live you will do all that I say."

"Not a chance kid." The Demon Brothers rushed forward to rip the kid that was talking down to them apart when they felt like the weight of the world was on their shoulder and so they dropped to their knees, pushing themselves up from the floor with their hands and tried to look up but it was difficult.

"What is this, what are you doing to us?"

"I'll give you one more chance before both of your heads roll, take us to Zabuza."

"Damn it! We won't let you kill him!"

"I'm not going to kill him, unless he makes me."

"…Fine."

"Come on out Kakashi, I talked them down, they're taking us to their leader." Behind a few trees next to the road the shinobi they had just killed jumped down.

"And who is their leader?"

"Zabuza Momoichi, Demon of the Hidden Mist, A rank missing ninja of Kirigakure, turned criminal for the attempted assassination of the Mizukage Yagura."

"And why are we going to him?"

"Because the mission has just been given a new set of parameters."

"What are you talking about? I didn't hear anything about this."

"I know but I need to do something that requires Zabuza, trust me he will listen to me, we won't have a fight on our hands, I think."

"What are the new parameters that you're talking about?"

"I'm going to kill Gato and his army of thugs then I'm going to have Zabuza take me to the rebels behind the uprisings in Kirigakure, help them overthrow the anti-bloodline regime, kill the Mizukage Yagura, and gain an alliance with Kirigakure for Konohagakure."

"Naruto that is probably a long SS rank mission, the assassination of a Kage? Let alone one of a country in a civil war to overthrow a regime? Not to mention that Yagura is a jinchuriki of a Tailed Beast. Naruto your father didn't authorize anything remotely close to those objectives, our mission is to escort and protect the bridge builder, something like that is for a large group of anbu, not fresh genin no matter how advanced you are. We are not doing that." Said Kakashi wondering why Naruto would even want to achieve those goals, let alone got the idea to do any of those things, no matter how strong he was, Kakashi knew Naruto was not even close to ready to handle something like that.

"I know we aren't Kakashi, I am, you guys will stay with the bridge builder while I travel with Zabuza to Kiri, and there I along with the rebels will begin to remove Yagura from the equation."

"I'm your sensei Naruto, I'm not going to let you do something like that, you'll get yourself killed!" Spoke Kakashi uncharacteristically very far from calm, what his student was proposing was madness.

"I can and I am Kakashi, and I'm going to need you to inform my father about it."

"Naruto I'm not letting you do this."

"Well first let's meet Zabuza and deal with Gato, then we can talk about this."

"Fine but I'm not letting you do it."

Sasuke and Naoko were listening to the conversation between Naruto and Kakashi intently, why had Naruto wanted to go to Kiri? Why did he think he could pull all of that off?

"Big brother why do you want to go off to Kiri, the freaking Village of the Bloody Mist! And why do you want to kill the Mizukage!" Screamed Naoko worried about her brother's sanity and wellbeing.

"That's exactly why Naoko, it wasn't always 'the Village of the Bloody Mist', their Mizukage is a mad man who has fixated his insanity into the eradication of all of their bloodline users and plunged their village into a civil war. I need to stop that and Zabuza is my way into the rebel group that is fighting Yagura's reign."

"Wow that sounds kind of noble actually, I'M IN!"

"Me too." Spoke Sasuke, he saw the determination in Naruto, and Naoko, they were going and nothing could stop them, he might as well be there just in case they needed help, after all they were the closest thing that he had to family and he truly cared about them. Sasuke would never forgive himself if they died and he had not gone along.

For now however they were going to have to get to Zabuza and see how things with him went, and so they grabbed onto the Demon Brothers and told them to lead the way.

…..

**Author's Note thing-**

**I want Naruto to have a Harem but I don't know who so can I have suggestions, also I want him to get a summoning contract and I need suggestions for an animal or thing, thanks =)**


	6. Chapter 6

For the Greater Good Chapter 6

The Demon Brothers were trudging along taking the four Konoha shinobi and the old man to their leader, the Demon of the Mist. Meizu was wondering who they thought they were, thinking that they would be able to take down the Mizukage, a jinchuriki for the Three Tails, after all they were just three kids and a man. But from what they were hearing they knew these people were beyond normal, one was the last student of the Yellow Flash, one boy and the girl were the children of the Yellow Flash, and the other boy was the last Uchiha.

"So why do you want to help Kirigakure kid, I mean an alliance with them would probably hinder your village more than help it, we have been at civil war for quite a long time, you would have to put up aid to get Kiri back on its feet, it could be a while before we become beneficial in an alliance."

"I have a dream, to bring this world peace, helping your village will save innocent lives and be a step close to bringing that peace that I desire."

"World peace, you are a naïve one aren't you, you seem powerful but you still don't understand the real world, after all how old are you, your kind of tall for you age but your face still looks like it's twelve."

"I am twelve, but that doesn't mean that I don't understand the world, I understand it better than you, I have seen more death than you ever will."

"Sure kid, whatever you say."

Naruto then heard a sound like something was flying through the air at very high speeds, sensing that they were all about to be cut in half unless they ducked, he screamed out, "Everybody down!" And just in time, everybody dropped to the floor to see a giant executioner sword fly above their heads, on its way had sliced a few strips off Kakashi's gravity defying hair to embed itself in a tree. They were in the forest so much of the vegetation was covering their view of where the attacker that threw the sword was. Trying to improve his ability on a technique that he had read in a Senju scroll he placed his forefinger on the ground and let out a burst of chakra that gave him any information on things that were touching the surface of the earth or anything connected to it. Getting feedback he realized that there were two figures in the trees, one was in front of them and one was behind them.

"Come out Zabuza, I don't want to kill you and your apprentice." Spoke Naruto, not wanting to prolong this exchange more than he had to, not that he didn't like Zabuza, he believed the man was strong and noble but he was itching for a fight, his blood thirst that was boiling beneath the surface and that he was holding at bay would certainly be quenched by his fight against Yagura, so he wanted it to come sooner rather than later.

"Who are you kid, to talk to me so boldly." Came a response from out of a tree.

"Somebody who wants to help you with what you had failed to do so long ago."

"And what would that be?"

"The assassination of the Mizukage Yagura."

Zabuza began to laugh at the kid, he was wondering how the kid knew that there was another person in the forest with him, he saw Kakashi of the Sharingan Eye standing next to the kid and their target, he was wondering why Kakashi wasn't taking the lead in this conversation instead.

"And what makes you think that you can kill somebody like Yagura when I had failed."

"Becomes I'm much stronger than you."

"Oh really." Zabuza said feeling insulted he began to go through one of his favorite techniques, Kirigakure no Jutsu, and then the forest that they were in began to get covered by dense clouds of mist that only allowed a person to see a foot in front of them. The Demon Brothers that were in front of them a moment ago were gone.

"Do you know what I am known for kid, the art of Silent Killing, there are eight targets, throat, spinal column, lungs, liver, the jugular vein, subclavian artery, kidney, and the heart, which one should I choose?"

"Stay out of this guys but stay on your toes, there's another person in this forest and if they are in league with Zabuza you can bet that they are not someone to take lightly." Said Naruto getting ready for Zabuza's attack.

"Do you really think that you can take me alone, arrogant fool." And with that Zabuza appeared right behind Naruto ready to bring down his giant sword that he had retrieved. Naruto unsealed his gunbai from his glove and brought it up to meet Zabuza's sword, there weapons clashed and held their position, the people behind them trying to use their strength to gain the upper hand, their eyes looking into the others. Naruto then puffed into smoke as a kunai passed through him, but the Zabuza with the executioner blade dissipated into water as the real Naruto was behind him also, having plunged his hand through Zabuza with his super strength. Not giving each other any time for breaks they rushed each other again, bringing their weapons up to clash Naruto was channeling his chakra into his gunabi with wind a nature transformation, Zabuza unaware that he could do this with his weapon went through with his attack only to be blasted by a massive barrage of wind that launched him into the air and smashed him into a tree.

Seeing their leader was in trouble the Demon Brothers in tandem with Haku launched their attacks, Haku launched senbon from a position hidden to Naruto, the Demon Brothers launched exploding kunai and rushed forward, their chains between them. Naruto immediately smacked them all away with his gunbai and was also releasing similar bursts of air to the one that smashed Zabuza into the tree. Naruto hit two of his targets in Meizu and Gozu knocking them out too and with left to handle Haku's new barrage of attack. Haku chose to sacrifice the cover of Zabuza's technique and used the water that formed it to use it for her own move. Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death whispered out Haku, and needles of water began to form out of thin air, the mist dissipating, the needles began to target Naruto but his defense was impressive, as soon as they began to flight at him he let out a Shinra Tensei destroying all of the needles and brought in Haku with a Bansho Tenin.

Surprised at what was happening Haku was not prepared to let himself die and fail to protect the only person that ever found him useful, who viewed him as his tool. Haku broke out of the pulling technique by using a kawarmi with a piece of wood that was on the floor and began to put together his ultimate move that should end the boy, Ice Release: Ice Dome. A dome of ice began to form around Naruto and Haku disappeared into an ice mirror that put him into another mirror inside the dome. Haku decided that she was going to kill the kid now, and expressed her sympathies. "I'm sorry young shinobi, you would have made a great tool for your village but my purpose is to fight for Zabuza, and now you must die."

With speeds that matched Naruto's, Haku threw out several senbon needles that Naruto deflected with a swat of his gunbai, knowing that distant attacks wouldn't do the job, he began to contemplate how he would get in close. Haku decided this was going to be his last move or he would fail anyway, Haku placed an explosive tag on the one kunai that he ever carried and threw it at Naruto which Naruto blew up with his Shinra Tensei but what he didn't realize was that it was a distraction, Haku used it to travel to a different mirror and flew out to get the boy from behind, ready to pierce his liver from behind Haku aimed her Senbon laced with poison ready to take the plunge and thrusted. What happened next he did not expect, Haku passed right through Naruto and stabbed the senbon into the ground with Naruto now behind him.

Naruto deciding that it was best to keep Haku alive so that he could revive the Yuki clan and give Kirigakure ice bloodline users, he grabbed Haku by the neck sucking out his chakra so he wouldn't try anything and looked him deep in the eyes.

"I know who you are Haku, I know what happened between your father and your mother, how he killed her and tried to kill you, I know that Kirigakure is slaughtering their bloodline users in droves, I want to help save them, to protect those innocents that have done nothing wrong."

"Who are you?" whispered Haku, he had never told anybody beside Zabuza about his past.

"The one who will slay Yagura, the one who will save Kirigakure from itself, do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Good." Naruto said with a soft smile. "Now let's get Zabuza up and those two brothers, we should get started on this journey as soon as possible, with every second lost, so are the lives of people who didn't deserve it."

With that Haku dropped the ice dome to reveal Kakashi, Naoko, and Sasuke in battle stances with Tazuna behind them, in front of them were the Demon Brothers and Zabuza. They were ready to clash but Haku stopped them from going any further before any side did something that would be unforgiveable. "Wait Master Zabuza, listen to this child, he has an offer that you will want to hear."

Zabuza looked toward Haku with a raised imaginary eyebrow, wondering what happened in the dome to make Haku stand by that kids side and give him a chance. He put down his sword and walked over toward the kid giving him a critical look up and down. "Let's go to my place and talk."

Team 7 regrouped and followed the already leaving Kiri ninja.

"What happened in there Naruto?" Asked Kakashi wondering why they were following Kiri ninja that just tried to kill them.

"I got us a chance to talk, we are gonna see if Zabuza really is loyal to his village or not, either way the original mission is still on the table, we won't let him kill Tazuna, but we'll see if he will get us in with the Kiri rebellion."

"I told you I'm not letting you go Naruto."

"And I told you you can't stop me."

"Naruto we should listen to Kakashi sensei, just imagine what mom will do to us if she finds out we went into a war zone to kill a Kage, I mean come on she'll destroy us!" Warned Naoko sternly.

"But imagine how cool it would look on our records, to have the assassination of an insane Mizukage, the container of a tailed beast on there." Said Sasuke with a smirk.

"Hurry up your lagging it runts!" Shouted out Zabuza to the leaf ninja that were falling behind. Team 7 picked up the pace dragging along Tazuna. They got into a clearing and reached a house that was covered in all kinds of camouflage, trees, brush, branches, and stones. When they entered it looked completely different and home like, Zabuza sat on the couch along with Haku while the Demon Brothers went somewhere deeper into the house.

"So, tell me what you want brat, and why are you so submissive to the kid huh Kakashi." Said Zabuza.

Kakashi who was reading his porn kept reading for five seconds and then popped his head up and said, "Did you say something?" This earned a tick mark on Zabuza's head.

"Enough let's discuss what we are here for, first off," Naruto looked toward Tazuna who was drinking in a corner looking around the house, "We are here to protect Tazuna until he finishes the bridge that will connect the Land of Waves to the mainland. You are on orders from a rich lunatic to kill him named Gato, I'm telling you right now that he is going to betray you and ambush you when we have roughed each other up, after you would have failed to kill us. So our team is going to make the first move and kill him and his thugs and return the wealth that he sucked from this place to the people. Next, Konohagakure wants an alliance with Kirigakure, a stable Kirigakure, so we are headed on an unsanctioned mission, for now, to get to Kiri, meet up with the rebels, and kill Yagura, from there Konoha will aid in the recuperation to get it back to its full strength.

"And why would Konoha want an alliance with Kiri, what is their agenda."

"As I said, global peace."

"So why do you need us, we are rogue ninja."

"Well what is an alliance if we've never done anything for each other, we want you Zabuza, and your Demon Brothers, and Haku to return to Kiri and aid in the recuperation Basically you're our way in to getting in Kiri's good graces before we get into bed with each other. Less chance for betrayal that way if we know each other before hand, and how will they not be grateful to us if we return a member of the Seven Swordsman, and the last member of the Yuki clan that can supply them in the future with the ice bloodline."

"Fine, we'll take you and make the introductions, we are patriots no matter what anybody thinks, we love our village and if Konoha will give it back to us we will take all the help we can get."

"Really? I didn't expect you to accept so easily." Said Naruto wondering suspiciously.

"I'm a smart shinobi, that's how I've survived so long as a missing ninja, and I can tell this is the smart move, after all if we are not with you we are against you am I right."

"Indeed you are. Well lets finish of Gato and his men before we get going."

"Very well."

"Wait Naruto, if you are as strong as your father believes, I might not be able to stop you, and with Naoko and Sasuke at your side the chances are probably less, and since I'm your sensei and you guys are practically my family, I'm coming with you." Said Kakashi sincerely.

"Thank you Kakashi." Replied Naruto, glad to have a man that he has become fond of over six years as a friend by his side.

"Now let's get to Gato's base, if you are as strong as I think you are the security shouldn't be a problem."

Zabuza walked out of the house with his group in tow followed by Team 7 and Tazuna. They began to head towards Gato's compound discussing how they would commence their assault, it was decided that Team 7 would go in the front while the Kiri group went in silently from behind, and that they would confront Gato together.

Gato's base resided on a plateau below a large cliff, it looked like a two story mansion, with tents of bandits and rogue ninjas in the space in front of it. This would be easier than they thought so both teams got into their positions and prepared for the assault.

Naruto however just stared on at the group below, and told his team to stay put, he went to the edge of the cliff that overlooked their base and flew up surprising his team. Not giving a care in the world he kept floating up and suddenly placed his hands outward.

"**SHINRA TENSEI."**

All the chakra that Naruto gathered up in his hands blew outward and began to crush everything in its path, at first the bandits and the ninja had no idea what was happening, their comrades were screaming and they were all trying to run one direction, away from the crater that was being created as if something was pushing down the ground decimating all that preceded it. The bandits and ninja were literally dying by the dozens, the entire front area of Gato's house was turning into a crater, about 20 seconds later the enemy camp was gone, the rumbling was gone, and all that was left of a disturbance was a massive dust cloud in the air.

Kakashi's one visible eye was wide open, Naoko's mouth was agape, and Sasuke was brooding. They were all wondering how Naruto had such cool abilities, I mean he was flying in the air and had just pancaked about 300 bad guys into the ground in less than a minute.

Not caring about what they thought, Naruto just landed on the ground and spoke, "Let's move."

The leaf ninja began to walk down the cliff with chakra holding them to it. When they had reached the crater that Naruto's technique made and began walking to the house, they opened the door to Gato's mansion and saw pools of blood beneath figures that had body parts missing and were all dead. They looked as if they were trying to run away from whatever killed them, impaled in the back by a large sword or ripped apart messily by chains, some had precision holes in them no doubt targeting vital organs of their body.

Naruto, Naoko, Kakashi, and Sasuke all followed the trail of bodies toward a hall with double doors with a man impaled onto it by his hands, a kunai sticking though them and his throat slit. They opened the door to reveal a group of Kiri ninja and a scared short man in a suit that was pissing himself in a corner, the Kiri ninja except for Haku were toying with him, throwing kunai at him but not trying to strike him, some cut his clothes or embedded themselves a few inches from the man's appendages.

"So this is Gato huh, he doesn't look like such a threat, but looks are quiet deceiving, I should know this better than most I suppose." Said Naruto eyeing the tiny man.

"Please help me! I'll pay you anything just please help me please!" Screamed out Gato.

"Sure, just give me everything that you own, all your deeds, the paperwork to the ownership of your companies, everything that you hold valuable, and then I'll save you." Spoke Naruto.

"Ok just don't let them kill me!"

Gato walked to the book case that he had in his office and pulled on a book which raised the eyebrows of a few people in the room. The book cases retracted and revealed a large vault, Gato put in the combination on the dial and opened it to reveal quite a few things, paperwork, stacks of money, and other valuable things that Naruto would indeed look into, but most surprising to Naruto and Naoko was the red Uzumaki swirl on a black flag at the back of the vault, they turned to Gato.

"Where did you get that flag." Naruto pointed to it.

"What? Oh that, I bought it from a store." Gato tried to deflect knowing that with the look in their eyes that the flag meant something to them.

"You would never buy anything like that, now tell me WHERE DID YOU GET THAT FLAG!"

"Please don't kill me please, I got it from a wasteland about 50 miles west of here, it was once a village called Uzushiogakure. Said to be an extremely powerful place and that's why it was destroyed."

"How much have you taken?"

"Nothing, not yet, searching and excavations are supposed to begin in a few months."

"Good." Said Naruto with a smile.

Naruto then looked around and saw what he was looking for, the paperwork to Gato's fortune. Sealing everything else, the various items, and the stacks of cash, into a sealing scroll he grabbed onto the paperwork that would return the Land of Waves fortune to its people.

"Thank you Gato, you can kill him now Zabuza." Naruto said turning to Zabuza, Naruto was thoroughly pissed off that somebody was going to violate his ancestors village, even if they were only partly his ancestors, it still meant a lot to him, especially if the place contained power. Placing the sealing scroll that held most of the vaults contents in his holster and turned to leave.

"With pleasure." Zabuza said as Naruto walked out of the room and picking up his sword, Zabuza pointed it at the cowering Gato in the corner, he slashed and Gato's head went flying in the air and hit the ground two seconds later.

With Naruto, the two children of the Hokage were having a discussion on what to do about their mother's home village. "We are going to see what is left of it and what we can find after this business in Kirigakure."

"Cool we're gonna see mom's village!" Said Naoko enthusiastically pumping her fist in the air.

Zabuza walked out of the office and turned toward Naruto, "Let's begin our journey to Kiri."

….

The group had been walking for a week, Kakashi had sent one of his dog summons named Pakkun to inform the Hokage of what they were going to do, kill Yagura, gain an alliance with Kiri, and then see what secrets the old destroyed village of Uzu held. Currently they were walking along a river, not going directly to Kiri since that was Mizukage controlled territory, instead Zabuza was leading them to the rebel base that was located behind a waterfall which was embedded in a mountain. Zabuza walked took a pathway that led behind the waterfall and the rest of the group followed him.

"Don't talk, just follow my lead and don't do anything to make them think they can't trust you."

Zabuza received a nod from the leaf ninja and then they continued walking until they reached a large cave, at the other end of the cave was an opening but was guarded by four shinobi with Kiri headbands.

"Halt!" Said one Kiri shinobi, and so they did halt.

"Who are you!?" The same man shouted out again.

"I am Zabuza Momoichi, with me are the Demon Brothers, my disciple a member of the Yuki clan, and aid from Konoha to our cause, they wish to see Mei to discuss strategy to finally get rid of Yagura."

Not expecting what he had just heard, he was kind of surprised, they had not seen or heard from Zabuza for quite a long time, they thought he was out doing jobs and collecting funds for the cause, but here he is with aid from a foreign village?

"Wait there, and do not, move!" With that the head guard ninja told one of his men to go get Mei, and tell her that help was here. Waiting for what seemed like forever, a beautiful women walked out of the opening that the shinobi were guarding, Mei was a slender woman that looked to be in her early twenties, maybe younger, she had green eyes, and ankle-length, auburn hair, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, with four bangs at the front, two bangs were short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her bust. She was wearing a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that fell just below the knees, closed at the front with a zip, and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. She also wore shorts in the same color as her dress and underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she wore a belt with a pouch attached to the back along with high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees, dark blue polish on her fingers and toes, and wore dark blue lipstick.

In short she was amazing looking, and since she was leading these people you could infer that she was smart and strong. "My, my, my, what do we have here, four leaf shinobi and our old friend Zabuza, along with his posse. To what do we owe the pleasure?"

Naruto stepped forward appreciating the cleavage of the beautiful shinobi but refocused, "We are here from Konoha to push forward your cause and help you achieve your goals. We have brought Zabuza and his group with us to aid in this endeavor. We are here to finally get rid of Yagura."

"And why would Konoha want to help Kiri rebels, why not just help the Mizukage in stamping us out if it is an alliance you seek which is the only thing that you would pull out of this by helping a side, which would be the smarter move."

"Let's just say that we know Yagura is a mad man, and we would rather be allied with you instead of that lunatic that is killing his people in a pointless conflict."

"Very well, what are your terms?"

"We want a military and trade alliance with Kirigakure after we have disposed of Yagura with you as the new Mizukage, we are willing to provide humanitarian aid after you get your village back. However all of this must take place within the week, we need to return to Konoha as the Chunnin Exams begin in two weeks which we will participate in, right Kakashi."

"Yea, sure." Replied Kakashi reading his porn.

"What? Your Genin! How do you expect to help us and kill the Mizukage, if Lady Mei can't even do it! And she is stronger than your best man Kakashi, tell me at least that a battalion of anbu or the Hokage himself is coming to help us!" Spoke a middle aged man with blue hair which is moused-up. His left eye was blue and his right eye was covered by an eye-patch. He wore a talisman in each ear with the kanji for "to hear". He also wore the standard striped, grey suit, with a green haori that had white trimmings that stop halfway down, over them.

"You would do well to keep your mouth shut, before I rip that Byakugan that you took from one of my fallen comrades out of your eye." Naruto activated his own dojutsu and looked at the man with the eye patch, he elevated the killing intent in the room.

"Please forgive my bodyguard Ao but he is right, not to tarnish the abilities of Kakashi, he is indeed a renowned and feared shinobi, but I believe I am stronger than him, and the Mizukage is much stronger than me, the only time he has ever fought me he was holding back, he had not even used the power of his tailed beast." Replied Mei, worried for the future of her people.

"Do not worry I am much stronger than Kakashi," earning a snort from the said shinobi, "and I can take down the Mizukage on my own, but I will not take back your village for you, you must do this on your own. I'm just here to help." Naruto said getting tired of the fact that people didn't believe in his power because of his age. He would need to do something to remedy that.

"Sorry kid but we aren't gonna take your word on this, you look like a big brat and we are not going to put all of our resources into one large scale offensive which is what you're suggesting if you want to get this done in one week." Countered Ao.

"Do you require a demonstration Mr. Bodyguard? Would you like me to beat you into the ground?" Goaded Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"As if you could." Ao shot back getting into a battle stance.

Ao lunged at Naruto while activating his Byakugan and swept his leg in the air trying to kick him in the head but Naruto ducked and grabbed Ao's legs from behind and smashed him into the ground creating a crater. Ao was quiet injured but dragged himself out of the crater and jumped away from Naruto, Naruto used his incredible speed to appear right behind Ao and kicked at the back of his knee bringing Ao to kneel punched him in the back with his super strength sending him across the large cavern, Ao was knocked out.

Turning to Mei he said "I haven't even shown you a fraction of my power, now this is a one-time deal, we do this within the week, or we leave."

"You know kid, your quite handsome for your age, I like a man who's commanding and knows what he wants." She said with a sexy smile and a wink. "Fine, come with me to our war room and we'll tell you what our resources are and you can help us plan this offensive."

**Author Note Thingy-**

**Hi guys, thank you for the suggestions and I definitely want some of those people in the harem like Mei, but I'm thinking about how to get her with Naruto, I'm also thinking about him having multiple contracts because some of the summons are so cool, tell me what you think, feedback is appreciated. **


	7. Chapter 7

For the Greater Good Chapter 7

Mei was leading Naruto and the Konoha shinobi down a maze of hallways coming across many shinobi from Kiri that were loyal to the cause of the rebels and didn't want to see any more of their countrymen be needlessly killed because their leader had lost his mind. Some of them were heavily injured though, but they looked like a dedicated group of shinobi and were not deterred, however they would need a very good plan to get them past the week. When they reached the command center of their operation Naruto was needless to say, surprised. The room was massive and filled with dozens of Kiri ninja all centered around maps calling out strategies and giving progress reports on supplies they had secured, revenue they had brought in or sabotage missions they had completed.

The rebels looked organized and Naruto was feeling more optimistic about the future of Kirigakure. Now he needed to see what he was working with to come up with a strategy to get this done, in the Akatsuki he was the brains of the organization along with Madara and Obito, and they had gone pretty far with only a little less than a dozen powerful shinobi to bring the world to its knees.

"Ok what are we working with, how many men do you have?" Asked Naruto getting ready to set his mind to work. Hoping that the situation was better than he expected.

"Currently we have 400 shinobi strong, but injured and recuperating at least 200 but they can't fight yet and we don't have very capable medic ninja to fully heal them. We also now have two of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, along with extremely proficient water release users, we have most of the hunter ninja division loyal to us and we have me, I can use Lava Release and Boil Release, good for taking out large groups but I can also handle myself in single combat."

"Alright, luckily I'm a somewhat advanced medic, I also have advanced jutsu so I'll try and get to heal as many of your ninja as I can, if I can get them all we'll have roughly 600 shinobi on our side yes? How many are against us, as in allied with the Mizukage."

"At most 2000, but many of them are just afraid of Yagura's power, if we slay him most will flock to our side. And the rest hopefully afraid of being outnumbered will cease fighting as well." Said Mei knowing how fearsome Yagura's full power was, it took extreme courage or no other choices to go against him.

"Tell me about the terrain, defenses?" Naruto now knew what he had to work with, now he wanted to know what he was going to be up against. He could probably blow his way past any walls or get across vast rivers but he wanted to fight Yagura off his own turf.

"Well, the village is surrounded by mountains from several different sides, large amounts of vegetation cover the structures of our village, and as the name suggests the mist hides it very well except when you're inside the village where things clear up. It lies on a large plateau with river intersections here, here, and here." Mei said pointing out several different icons on the large map on the table, on it was an outline of Kirigakure and the countryside. "In the center of the village is where the Mizukage resides, he rarely leaves this building, so I don't know how we are going to get to him without having to push through half the village, and all the shinobi that are going to be blocking our way."

"Simple, we lure him out of his hiding hole." Said Naruto with something already in mind, he knew who's control Yagura was under, he knew what that man wanted.

"And how do you expect to do that?" Asked Mei confused.

"He wants you dead, believe me you are quiet a nuisance to his plans so if he knows where you are he's going to put everything he has into wiping you from the face of the earth, he may or may not come himself so let's make it irresistible for him to show his face." Said Naruto, wondering if using his sister as bait was immoral.

"And how do we plan on doing that?" Wondered Mei, what Yagura wanted besides her own death.

"Well we show him you, and we will show him something else that he wants, something that he needs in fact and will not pass up the opportunity to get so easily." Explained Naruto making up his mind.

"And what would that be?"

"The Jinchuriki for the Nine Tailed Fox demon."

"What!? You hold the Nine Tails within you!?" Asked Mei extremely surprised.

"No, my sister does, she holds the fox and Yagura knows this." Naruto explained not wanting to give too much away.

"How does Yagura know that?"

"Because Yagura isn't really Yagura, at least the one that you think he is, his mind is being controlled by somebody, he is the one that is behind the bloodline genocide." Again Naruto tried to hide as many facts as he could.

"How do you know this, I wasn't informed of this until a few months ago by my bodyguard Ao, and he only knows that because he sensed it with a Byakugan, whoever is doing this to him must be extremely strong to put someone as powerful as Yagura under his genjutsu. Do you know who he is?" Mei was getting very suspicious of how Naruto knew as much as he did.

"No." Naruto lied, he couldn't have people find out about the Akatsuki controlling the Mizukage so early.

"Wait, after all of this I know so little about you, how are you so skilled, enough to beat my most experienced and skilled bodyguard, and you know medical jutsu, and something that beyond me so few people know like the fact that Yagura is being controlled? Who are you?"

"I'm the son of the Yondaime Hokage and the Red Death. Currently one of the most powerful shinobi of my village, but I still only hold the rank of Genin." Naruto said with a smile.

"You are the son of the Yondaime?" Surprised by this answer, she had heard this boy had killed 13 Kumo jonin at the age of six.

"Indeed I am."

"Why are you here, I would suspect someone of your stature to be under lock and key protected by an Anbu at all times." Mei responded surprised that he was in a war zone.

"Let's just say I'm that strong."

"Well I'm glad that you're here to help us." Mei said, she was getting more and more attracted to Naruto as she learned what he was made of, he was strong, but from what she could tell he didn't want to be known as the son of the Yondaime and piggyback on his father's fame or his mothers.

Naruto wanted to get back to the offensive so he quickly told her what he wanted to do, he was going to have one of their shinobi go to Yagura and pretend to beg for mercy, to convince him further he would tell Yagura where the entire rebellion was stationed, a location that they would ambush, to make sure that Yagura came the shinobi would explain that he overheard that the son of the Yondaime and his daughter the container of the Nine Tails, along with the revered Hatake Kakashi and the last Uchiha was with them. Hopefully this would be enough to make Yagura come himself.

"Well it sounds kind of simple actually, this plan of yours, I'll get a shinobi I trust on it immediately, I just hope that it works."

"Yeah me too."

…..

Naruto along with the rest of Team 7 and Mei, most of the Kiri resistance was behind a peak overlooking the field below them, this was where the battle would go down, large enough for them to go wild and be comfortable in the space provided. Naruto beforehand had gone to all the shinobi that were injured and healed them with the medical jutsus that he had learned from Tsunade's scroll, bringing the full battle strength that they could muster. Now Naruto was on par with Tsunade and getting to the point where he could heal himself or others without handseals and more efficiently than anyone else could. Naruto was now garbed in the battle armor that he loved, it was the traditional armor that he wore in the Fourth Shinobi War, what he had fought with so many times before, similar to Madara's own set of armor.

"Well Mei shall we go kill him?" Naruto suggested jokingly, this was what they had been planning for meticulously for a few days now and here it was time to execute their plan, Naruto and Mei against the Three Tails container Yagura.

"Lets." Mei and Naruto jumped down to come face to face with Yagura leading a mass sized swarm of Kiri shinobi under his command. Yagura was a small person, he had a head of messy, light-grey hair, pink pupiless eyes and what seems to be a stitch-like scar running from under his left eye, all the way down his cheek, on his back he carried a staff-like pole weapon with uneven sized hooks with a green flower on the larger end. Even if his appearance looked less than menacing, his power was immense.

"Shall we dance Mizukage Yagura?"

"What did you just say?" Responded Yagura thinking that he only ever heard one other person refer to fighting as dancing.

"You know what I said." Naruto responded with a wink, and then he rushed forward throwing out shuriken to meet the small man, Mei stood her ground while Naruto was distracting the Mizukage and began to form a water dragon hopefully finishing this fight fast before he unleashed everything he could on them.

Yagura pulled out his staff and swung it horizontally at the shuriken flying towards him and deflected them all. Yagura then slashed it at Naruto and turned it around vertically for another slash but Naruto dodged both strikes. Naruto unsealed his gunbai and tried to smack Yagura with it but he jumped back and grabbed the edge of it with his hand and pulled it towards him. Naruto realizing this was a perfect opportunity to impale him with his fist began to charge his fist with chakra and punched forward sending Yagura flying backwards landing at the foot of the Kiri swarm, Yagura jumped upwards and seeing the water dragon of Mei's he began to create his own water dragon, shooting it at Mei's which was on its way toward him, the explosion sent a massive shockwave in all directions and Naruto turned intangible to not be affected, Mei and Yagura however were vaulted backwards.

Naruto took this chance to rush Yagura and came down on him with his gunbai, he extended the hidden blade in the gunbai and thrusted downwards stabbing into nothing but a water clone, surprised Naruto didn't expect to be blindsided by a kick to the face that launched him so hard that where he landed became a crater, Mei went to aid him making hand signs and launched a massive flow of lava at Yagura which he countered with powerful wave of water, blasting together to make steam, but not all of it was countered, some of the lava still landed on Yagura making him scream out in agony.

Now that he was hurting, the Mizukage began to go into his Tailed state, a red chakra cloaking started emanating from his body. He let out a massive roar and the thousands of shinobi that were looking that their battle began to take a few steps back. Naruto knew the games were over and rushed to Mei's side and summoned his susanoo which saved them from the first rush attack of Yagura's, but still pushed them back from the amount of force behind the attack. Naruto had his susanoo pull out his sword and slash at Yagura but it hit the ground creating a shockwave and crater but Yagura was nowhere in sight. Hearing a roar from above they looked up to see a red blur falling from the sky and a black dot in its mouth, Naruto knew this was the tailed beast bomb and grabbed Mei turning both of them intangible making his susanoo drop. Yagura was waiting for the explosion to diminish and see a bloody mess but instead he saw two figures still standing there, Mei and Naruto.

Dashing before Naruto could put up his susanoo again Yagura rushed, to avoid it Naruto and Mei separated, going for the weakest link Yagura jumped after Mei who attacked with a corrosive mist that engulfed Yagura but was not having an effect on the pure chakra skin that Yagura was engulfed in, Mei had no defense and jumped back with Yagura following out of the acidic mist. Trying to draw Yagura's attention from Mei, Naruto ran and smashed down Yagura with a fist just in time to let Mei keep retreating.

Naruto kept throwing a barrage of fists at Yagura each one pounding him further into the ground until Yagura snapped out of the beating that he was being given and surged his chakra to blow Naruto off of him, his anger increasing he jumped at Naruto grabbing him by his shoulders and smashed him down, a tailed beast ball forming in his mouth, Naruto used a Shinra Tensei to blow Yagura away from him and turned intangible to stop the Beast ball that he disrupted from exploding in his face, it hit Yagura however but in his state was only moderately affected.

Mei took this chance to spray lava at him from behind but he spun around, evaded, and rushed after her not looking to fail this time and shot out a long arm at the beautiful women which hit her sending Mei tumbling backwards. Naruto who was trying to think of a way to finish off Yagura finally decided what he was going to do, but it would require a lot of luck and hopefully a good day for an old acquaintance of his. To use this plan Naruto would need to weaken Yagura a bit however. Deciding to put a massive attack into action Naruto flew through hand seals and a small black orb was created in the middle of his hands that were forming a triangular shape, Naruto threw that small ball up and a large gravitational pull was dragging Yagura and the earth surrounding them towards the small ball now growing in size.

For a few seconds the growing ball was gaining a larger gravitational pull that Yagura was struggling against and he finally succumbed to, being dragged through the sky towards the ball and smashed into it. Mei regaining her bearings rejoined Naruto who was concentrating on keeping the forming mass together, Yagura was not about to go down and went full Beast mode, a turtle like creature with a spiky shell erupted from the mass above the earth and launched itself at the pair, Mei was about to jump but didn't when Naruto blew it away with another Shinra Tensei and dashed after it putting one handed seals into play and blew a wall of fire at the beast pushing it further back.

Naruto keep pushing forward with his fire attack when the beast flipped over onto its feet and launched chakra infused balls of water that collided with the fire creating a steam that Naruto couldn't see through, and quicker than he could have thought possible for such a big creature it dashed passed him one of its horns on its way to impaling Mei who didn't have enough time to react. Naruto had to save her, without her things could change too much to the point this whole plan was more harmful than helpful.

Naruto moved to her as fast as he could but couldn't make it without taking her place so he collided with her and pushed her out of the way, the horn meant for Mei impaled him instead, it had gone through his armor and smashed him into the floor. As a last resort Naruto used on of his ocular jutsu and summoned his susanoo, pushing the tailed beast off of him, Naruto now had a beaten appearance, a hole in his chest, his armor shattered and shirt ripped revealing some muscle, blood dripping from his mouth.

Naruto hoped this would not kill the beast but put him down for a while, his susanoo grew two more arms bringing the total to four, and put them into two hands signs. Closing his eyes Naruto concentrated while the others who were watching this giant battle saw a meteorite penetrate the sky and fall towards Yagura. To not get himself killed in the process or Mei, he grabbed onto her and teleported both of them to his personal dimension were he kept a lot of things, his dimension wasn't just a void with random rectangular shapes. Instead it was a large plain field for him to train in with a large house in the middle, this house held many things.

But back to the fight, Naruto waited for a couple of seconds before he took them both back to the battlefield, where there was once a large field now was a massive crater where a near death Yagura was gasping for air. Now going to complete his plan Naruto began a jutsu that he had seen his grandfather use years earlier and summoned the Shinigami.

"I need your help sealing the three tails inside of me!" Naruto gasped out, the hole in his chest was bleeding heavily.

"**Why should I help you?"**

"Because we are both in this together, and we both want this world to be saved, I can't die here."

The Shinigami knowing that the child was right decided to do this and grabbed onto the almost dead Yagura and an almost dead Naruto, both of his hands went through their chests but the Shinigami was transporting the Three Tails into Naruto, sealing it within him, hoping that combined with Naruto's own healing abilities it would heal him or it would all have been a waste. Yagura on the other hand was dead, taking such a heavy attack and having his Biju ripped out of him, he couldn't take anymore and died.

Naruto was exhausted too, he must have been more affected by the wound in his chest than he thought and fell to his knees and then face planted on the floor.

Around Naruto's beaten body rushed his sister Naoko and his friend Sasuke, their teacher Kakashi, and Mei along with the shinobi loyal to her or now loyal to her with the death of Yagura.

"Will he be alright!?" Asked Naoko worriedly, her bother looked to be in bad shape.

"I think so, you've seen him take worse, remember that one time Sasuke accidentally put a Chidori in his chest." And at that Sasuke frowned, at that point he was so scared of losing his one friend, he was afraid that their family would hate him and he would be isolated for killing the son of the Hokage, fortunately with some healing powers that somehow allowed Naruto to grow back a lung, he did not die and Naruto forgave Sasuke a while after he woke up.

But now he had a giant hole in his chest put there by a tailed beast's horn, none of them knew what he was capable of and were wondering if he had a limit, because the powers that he showed during the battle were godlike, he had summoned a meteorite from the heavens, summoned an ultimate defense, taken down Yagura the Mizukage and container of a tailed beast, perhaps this was as far as he could go.

Mei however would not let him die, he had done so much for her, he had bled for her and took a blow that would quite have possibly killed her, she would repay him somehow she vowed it, but right now they needed to keep him alive.

"I need a medic!" Screamed out Mei, she was holding his head on her lap, she saw blood everywhere but what was most interesting was that the wound seemed to be piecing itself together, the big hole was now getting smaller, and quickly.

"I think he's going to be okay." Said Mei, looking relieved.

"Good." Whispered Kakashi, Naruto was like family to him, a little brother that he could teach cool things to, and his father, he looked up to him as his own father, he was the man who trained him to be who he was today, he couldn't fail Minato, and if his son died on his watch in an unsanctioned mission, shit would hit the fan

"Come on let's bring him back to our infirmary, a medic might be able to help him more."

"Yeah let's go." Kakashi grabbed Naruto and carried him bridal style back to their camp.

Before Mei left however she moved to address all the shinobi that were present, "Shinobi of Kirigakure, we have been plagued by a pointless war, instigated by our once beloved Mizukage, but I am here to tell you that Yagura was not Yagura anymore, the one we looked to for protection has been dead, the fractured mind of his former self resided within, now we are free from his tyranny. I beg you, join me, join us, and help us rebuild Kirigakure to the glory that we once held, where we were respected as one of the strongest five elemental villages. Let me lead you to our future, and never look back on this dark chapter of our history!"

That simple speech was met with thunderous applause from all the Kiri shinobi, Mei stood above them as they all cheered her on. "Kneel before our Mizukage!" Shouted out one shinobi and he kneeled, the rest soon followed.

"Rise my loyal shinobi, it is time to embrace our future!" Mei shouted out and they headed back to their home, to Kirigakure.

Kakashi however was on the way to the rebellion base getting treatment for Naruto, he was almost healed but had not yet woken up, his body repairing itself like that was taking quite a toll., but it seemed that his life was out of danger for the time being.

Kakashi now not worried about his charge told Sasuke and Naoko to stay with him, he needed to speak with Mei, that she needed to come to Konoha to get the Hokage and the council to formally agree to their alliance. Kakashi found her at the gates of Kirigakure staring on out at her home.

"Lady Mei, we need to get going back to Konoha, Naruto seems to be healing but he still hasn't woken up so we are taking him back just as a precaution. I would also like you to come back as well, as the newly appointed Mizukage negotiations over this alliance should begin with you, since Naruto is a shinobi of Konoha and the son of the Hokage, our council will have no choice but to meet with you to discuss whether our village will come to an alliance with yours." Kakashi explained.

"Very well, let's get going." Replied Mei, happy that her village had a brighter future ahead of it, and hopefully this alliance will be a step in that direction.

…..

The civilian council and the shinobi council were gathered together on two sides of the large council chambers, at the head of the chamber was the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze, sitting in the center of the chamber was the new Mizukage of Kirigakure, Mei Terumi.

"In the report from my student Kakashi, my son offered a trade and military alliance with Kirigakure, he defeated the former Mizukage Yagura, a container for a biju, with you fighting alongside him. Now I am inclined to accept this offer with you, one can never have too many alliances, but I ask of you, what do you want from us?" Making sure Mei had good intentions.

"Just what you expect from us in return, if a village were ever to attack us you would come to our aid and in turn if a village ever attacked you we would fight by your side. We also request trade routes be opened up between our two villages as we are very diverse in terrain and culture, exchange of goods could be a good way to increase both of our economies." Mei was hoping to get more aid and benefits later on.

"I can't help but agree." Minato was sure she wanted more but he would hold his tongue.

Many of the shinobi also agreed, as well as the civilian council. However the war hawk Danzo Shimura would not have it. "How do we know that you will not betray us, even if that was not a factor, your village just had a civil war, you are weak, and it would be too long before you could provide the same military strength that we have at our disposal. I do not advise we take this alliance Minato."

"Well unfortunately Danzo I and most of the rest of the council agree." Of course the war hawk would not keep quiet.

"We do not however." Stated Homaru and Koharu, "We agree with Danzo, this alliance seems to be rushed into, we do not have a bond of trust and there are no benefits for us allying with them after the chaos that their village is in."

"With all due respect elder council members, our village is not in chaos but is united, I promise this council that Kirigakure will not need Konoha to carry it upon it's shoulders, we can handle ourselves for now until you are willing to provide us with aid when we can provide the same."

"Very well Mizukage but we still do not know if we can trust you, we must cement our alliance beyond simple agreements." Warned Homaru, they had learned that words on a piece of paper were not the best ways to keep agreements upheld.

"And how do you suggest we cement our alliance?" Asked Mei wondering what the village elders had in mind.

"Lord Hokage what about marriage?" Koharu suggested.

"WHAT!? But I'm already married." Minato screamed out, Koharu would be dead if Kushina was in the room.

"Not to you Lord Hokage, but you're son, if what Kakashi said is true, your son is extremely strong, he was able to take down the Mizukage, and displayed an immense amount of skill and abilities, he is able to use the susanoo, and devastating techniques that we do not even know, I mean how was he able to summon a meteor from the sky to smash the Tailed form of Yagura, not to mention that he is from the lineage of two of the most powerful shinobi in all of history, he has the lineage and the strength, we must admit that when he gets older and if he can maintain or get stronger, he is certainly a candidate for the title of Hokage after your tenure Minato." While this was beign said Danzo was wondering if he could get his hands on Naruto, the village would indeed be supreme with a figure like Naruto by his side, he had seen the ruthlessness in the boy's heart, if only he could unleash it fully.

"So your saying you want me to marry Naruto, a possible Hokage candidate for your village in the future to make this alliance happen?" Mei tried to clarify, not minding the idea.

"Indeed, he has already gained the favor of many of our village's clans, he has saved the heir to the Hyuga, he is friends with the last Uchiha, he is powerful, and he has the support of many influential people in Konoha. It certainly is a possibility."

"Very well." Mei confirmed wondering how Naruto would take it.

"Wait a second, how old are you even?" Minato was wondering the age difference between his son and his future wife.

"I'm twenty one." Mei said getting angry, she hated when people brought up her age.

"Your 9 years older than him!" Minato was now thinking this was a bad idea.

"I know." Mei said getting angrier and angrier with each comment.

"So he is your future husband, congratulations,." Homaru stated wanting to get this over with.

"I hear he is participating in the chunnin exams this year?" Mei asked hoping to be there to cheer Naruto on.

"Indeed he is, speaking of that we need to train him to show off his skills and display him to the rest of the villages and daimyos." Koharu wanted to show off the boy's skills and the superiority of their village.

"May I come see him?" Mei asked, maybe Kirigakure could also participate in the exams.

"Of course." Minato said.

"Besides he is going to need multiple brides when he becomes part of the Clan Restoration Act along with Sasuke to revive the Uzumaki, Senju, and the Uchiha." Koharu said giving a stern look towards Minato who just glanced away. Minato was wondering how he was going to tell his son that he needed to build two clans and take multiple wives

"Very well this meeting is adjourned I am looking forward to the fruits of our alliance Mizukage Mei Terumi." Minato began to walk toward Mei with a smile.

"As am I Hokage Minato Namikaze." Mei walked toward the Hokage with a smile too.

And with that the two Kages walking toward each other shook hands finalizing that they were now partners in war and in peace.

….

Naruto was walking out of the hospital, he had awoken a few hours ago after having a long talk with the Three Tails, that giant turtle had berated him and insulted him but Naruto told him who was boss, and that he would reunite him with his brethren with his help, that he would save the world and he was the one that the Sage of the Six Paths foretold of. After that statement, the Sanbi had a calculating look to his face and decided to help the kid, if what his father said was true, and his father always told the truth, this child would save the world.

Naruto was walking down the street when he saw a guy with a black suit on holding up the grandson of the Sandaime, somebody that he was somewhat close to, Konohamaru. Next to him was a pretty girl that couldn't have been more than a few years older than him. Focusing he decided that they were here for the chunnin exams that would begin in a few days, not wanting to let them go without a welcome, he went into action.

"Please let me go, please." Konohamaru was begging this man that was holding him up by the neck. But instead one of his friends had come to his rescue, Naruto was behind the kid with the black suit and paint on his face with a kunai to the guy's throat another to the girls, he now saw that she was caring a large war fan and both of them had a headband with the Sunagakure symbol on it.

"Put the grandson of the Sandaime down now." Said Naruto emotionless, the command left no room for argument.

Kankuro not wanting to let this guy punk him, didn't let the kid he was holding go. "I bet you don't have the guts to-" He couldn't finish as the kunai was dug a little deeper enough to draw blood.

A rock came from a tree close by hitting Kankuro on the hand and made him drop Konohamaru, Kankuro looked to where the rock came from and saw a raven haired boy sitting down on a branch. "Why you little-" Again he was interrupted by a punch to his stomach coming from Naruto that dropped him to his knees.

"Come on out Mr. One Tail." Naruto sensed the container for Shukaku, Gaara on the same tree as Sasuke. What Naruto called Gaara surprised Kankuro and Temari, how did he know that Gaara held the one tail?

"Who are you?" Questioned Gaara also wanting to know what his siblings were thinking.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of the Yondaime Hokage, I suppose you are the son of the Kazekage, and so these must be your brother and sister, the Sand Siblings I presume." Naruto stated.

"Indeed they are, Kankuro and Temari, I am Gaara, it is a pleasure to meet you Naruto."

"The pleasure is mine Gaara, but let me warn you, if you let loose that psychotic raccoon you hold within you, I'm going to take it from you and kill you."

Sasuke and Konohamaru were wondering what Naruto was talking about, Temari and Kankuro however were freaking out on the inside, the son of the Yondaime knew that their brother was a jinchuriki, him telling his father that sand had its tailed beast in Konoha could ruin everything.

"I presume you are going to be taking part in the chunnin exams then along with us?" Asked Gaara, interested in fighting the kid.

"Indeed I am." Answered Naruto.

"Well it's going to be interesting when we meet."

"I'm sure it will, I'm looking forward to it."

"Kankuro, Temari, let's go." Gaara turned to leave, his siblings following with him.

"Wait." Naruto interjected quickly.

"Yes?" Questioned Gaara.

"Temari was it?"

"Yes."

"Would you like to grab some lunch with me?"


	8. Chapter 8

For the Greater Good Chapter 8

"Umm… What?" Asked Temari not knowing what to do, she had never been asked on a date before because all the boys in Suna were always too scared of her brother Gaara to even approach her. Not only that but she was mostly too focused on being a stronger kunoichi for her father and her village to have time to go out on dates or be sociable. But now this foreign shinobi who looked quite attractive and if intelligence was right and he was the son of the Yondaime, then he was very strong.

"I asked if you would like to have some lunch with me, you know before you have to go do whatever you have to do with your team, I mean there is still about a week before the exams, what are you going to do in that time besides explore the village, I'll show you around if you would like." Naruto explained with a smirk.

"Umm…" Temari turned to Gaara and Kankuro to see what they thought. They were here on a mission and they needed to tread carefully, the future of their village rested on the invasion with the Wind Daimyo cutting their funding again, they needed to display their superiority and this invasion would do just that. Gaara just gave a nod and began to walk away again Kankuro following along. "Umm sure let's get going." Temari said unsure of what was going to happen.

"Great, I know this amazing place a few blocks from here." Said Naruto eyeing the green eyed blonde haired girl which was gathered into four ponytails. Temari's outfit consisted of a single light purple-colored, off-the-shoulders garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. Fishnet was worn over her shoulders and legs, specifically on her right calf and her left thigh; she also wore her black forehead protector around her neck.

Naruto held out his hand and Temari looked at it unsure of what to do again, she was bad at doing anything but being a kunoichi, but instead of just standing there she regained her composure and reached out to hold it not wanting to look like an idiot, she was the Kazekage's daughter, and he was the Hokage's son. Temari needed to keep it together.

"So tell me about yourself Temari." Naruto asked wanting to know about this girl, even though he somewhat knew her in his past. She was a warrior for sure, she was strong and beautiful. Someone that he could actually maybe get close to, in his past he never got close to anybody much, he had defected from his village at the age of sixteen to join a group of S class criminals bent on dominating the world, it didn't leave much time for romance.

"How about you start first to give me an example. It's courtesy to go first if you ask something of somebody." Temari replied not sure of what she should say.

"Well, my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, I am a gennin, I like my family, my friends, I like to train and study, to make new techniques, I dislike arrogant people who can't back up there talk, I respect people who are trying to get stronger. My dreams for the future are to save the world from itself. And that's mostly all there is to me on a philosophical level, now your turn." Naruto summed it up trying to think of what he might have missed but they were now at the entrance of the restaurant, it was called the Yellow Lantern.

They walked inside and the receptionist began to walk towards them, he gave Naruto a large smile and greeted him. "Mr. Namikaze it's so good to see you again. Shall we get you to the usual table sir?"

"Yes I would appreciate it Delun, and can you tell Hyun, to prepare her specialty, I'm trying to impress the beauty here." Naruto said with a smile wondering how Temari would take the comment.

"Umm, thank you Naruto." Temari said blushing.

Delun led Naruto and Temari up the spiraling staircase that was in the middle of the restaurant, toward the top and put them in a secluded corner with the table off by itself, the tablecloth was elegant and there was a single lantern in the middle burning brightly, the small source of light there.

"Ok it's your turn." Naruto said getting situated into his seat.

"Sure but first tell me why he called you Mr. Namikaze and treats you like you own the place?" Temari questioned finding that weird.

"Well I don't own the place… my father does, he owns a couple of things in Konoha actually, the Namikaze family was one of the families that came to the village very close to the time after it was founded and they did well for themselves here." Naruto moved on to explained how they owned a prestigious weapon shop, a clothing store, some restaurants, and the one that they were at included, beyond that they had numerous investments in other parts of Konoha.

"Wow, so you're basically rich?" Questioned Temari, wondering why he wasn't stuck up.

"I mean my family is but we are not that focused on the wealth, we are a shinobi family at heart so that is the aspect of life that we are most involved with." Naruto explained.

"My family is something like that I guess, my father being the Kazekage didn't really have time to remotely be a father to us with everything going on in Suna, but he made sure that we were trained to be the deadliest ninja that we could become."

"I hate to say this but that doesn't sound much like a childhood, how old are you anyway, years of training to become a killer must be quiet taxing on your psyche." Naruto said not knowing that she was subjugated to being made a killer for years.

"I'm sixteen, and yes it was quite taxing, but we are not as dehumanized as one might think, but my brother Gaara is another matter. I don't tell this to anybody but he kind of scares me, he never sleeps and if he does his biju goes on a rampage, it has caused his mind to become unstable. I really am worried about him, but I don't think I have that right, I want to show him I care for him but I can't ever bring myself to do it." Temari confessed not knowing why she just said that to a foreign shinobi.

"Wow, I think you've been waiting to get that off your chest for a long time huh. But I guess I could understand, in my early childhood I was not so close with my sister, she radiated this sense that I couldn't shake, a while after I told my parents that, they told me why, she was a jinchuriki for the Nine Tailed Fox. But now I can't make fun of her so much for having a fox inside of her, recently I have acquired a biju myself. I now hold the Sanbi, the Three Tailed Turtle."

Temari was absorbing all of this information very quickly and then something hit her, "Wait you are a jinchuriki!? Wait, you hold the Sanbi!? I thought the three tails was held by the Mizukage Yagura, and Konoha shinobi helped the new Mizukage kill him so how do you hold that tailed beast!?" Temari screamed out, the only way he could have gotten that biju was if he was there and was able to seal it in himself, her father got intel that a powerful Konoha shinobi helped to liberate Kirigakure, and it was part of their mission to find candidates who could have been the ones able to do that.

Naruto knowing what she was thinking confirmed it for her, "Yes it was me, I was the one who helped Mei take down Yagura." He gave a smirk at the face she was making; her mouth was making a small circle as it was kept open by her shock.

"But how!? You're barely a gennin! You're a twelve year old fresh out of the academy!" Temari let slip what she knew about Naruto. It was Naruto's turn to give her a suspicious glance.

"How do you know that about me? We look basically around the same age, I'm even taller than you, even if by only a little." Naruto confronted her.

"Umm… Well you know I was briefed a lot on what we could face in Konoha, knowing the family of the Hokage were basics." Temari made a quick excuse, the only reason she knew about the Hokage's family was because the Hokage was the Yellow Flash, his wife the Red Death, his daughter the container for the Nine Tails, and his son killed 13 Kumo jonin at the age of six all by himself, something that she could probably never do. And they were all major players in Konoha, perhaps enough to put a dent in the invasion plans.

"Oh, well that makes sense I guess." Naruto let the subject drop because their food had arrived. Waiters followed by Delun brought out a few plates of food that looked extremely delicious.

Temari began to understand why she had seen so many people downstairs, she wondered if it was as good as it looked, in Suna the food was more of the basics, they valued water and something to eat, after all they resided in a desert, they didn't take luxuries for granted.

"Well Temari dig in, I'm sure you'll love it." Naruto invited with a smile pointing at something that looked like a piece of chicken, surrounded by vegetables and on the side was rice. Temari wondered what to go for first and she didn't waste any time, she began to dig in immediately.

A few minutes in she had eaten everything on all the plates and Naruto was just looking at her with an expression resembling shock and admiration, what he had just witnessed was like a person inhaling very rapidly, but instead of air it was food, she had not even paused to take a drink. "Wow Temari, were you that hungry?" Naruto commented.

"Oh I'm sorry it's just that it was all delicious, we don't have food like this in Suna." Temari apologized when she saw that Naruto hadn't even gotten to eat any of the food.

"It's all right, it's nice to see someone appreciate good food, I don't tell anybody this but I enjoy cooking, I might be too optimistic but I think that it's on par with the food that Hyun makes." Replied Naruto. "Well Temari if you don't mind me calling this a date, I would like to end this date with something that I think is a part of the real us, would you like to finish the evening with a spar at my family's personal training ground?"

"Well Naruto you are a fighter and you like to cook, I wonder what other secrets you hold." Temari was starting to be impressed by this kid, but something was bothering her very much, this kid took down the Mizukage, how did he gain such power at such a young age? She was going to see if he was telling the truth, she would spar with him and test his power. "But yes lets go spar, it's going to be interesting to see what the child of another Kage can do."

"Good, let me take you to my family's house. The training ground is in the back." Naruto grabbed onto her hand again and they left the restaurant thanking Delun on the way out. They were walking along the streets of Konoha making their way to the Namikaze compound, they passed shops and Konoha landmarks that Naruto explained to Temari. Naruto and Temari, were talking about the various stories of history from their respective villages that intrigued the both of them and they were getting along great.

"Oi Naruto, fraternizing with the enemy are we? Come on brother you never understood boundaries, this is crossing the line! Just imagine what dad will think! And mom! You know how she gets about you dating! Not that you have ever had a girlfriend before, but still! Daddy and mom are going to be so mad!" Naoko just rattled off not letting Naruto talk or for Temari to explain themselves.

"Shut up Naoko!" Naruto couldn't handle her blabbering, "What are you doing out here anyway shouldn't you be at home."

"I forgot mom wanted me to bring some flowers home so I'm going to get some from the Yamanaka shop. And what are you doing huh?" Naoko put her hands on her hips giving him a knowing look.

"You know what I was doing Naoko, now leave us alone." Naruto wanted to get away from this embarrassing display that they were putting on.

"Fine then brother but don't have sex with her, you're twelve and she looks way older than you, or are you into that kind of thing ya know with older women, I think they're called cougars. But anyway if you have sex with her I'm telling mom! And then she'll cut your junk off with her super awesome sword! Oh wait daddy wanted me to tell you to meet at training ground 7 tomorrow, he says he has something special to teach us. Anyway bro see ya at home!" Naoko finished and skipped off to the flower shop leaving an extremely embarrassed Naruto and Temari behind.

"I am so sorry about what just happened…" Naruto let out after what seemed like an hour of silence, his red face met hers and they just looked away again. "Come on let's get to sparring and let off some steam."

"Yeah you're right let's go, besides she wasn't so bad beside what she said, she is kind of adorable." Temari tried to lighten the mood, thinking about her own family situation and how they were complete opposites from Naruto.

They continued walking until they reached the large Namikaze compound which impressed Temari but she lived in a compound about the same size so she didn't really show it. Naruto began to walk around toward the back and Temari saw the place where they would be fighting.

"Well this is it, shall we get started?" Naruto asked wondering how she would fair against him.

"For sure." Temari smirked and was already calculating a plan and ways to take him out, she was a mid to long range wind user and she knew close to nothing about his fighting style other than that he was a jinchuriki now, he was extremely powerful, and had been under the tutelage of the Yellow Flash, he could come out to be a formidable opponent.

Temari was never one to wait as she showed Naruto with the massive amount of food she consumed in such a short time. So she made the first move and launched her attack, she extended her war fan and thrust it down once and then many more times in quick succession. Every thrust resulted in blades of wind rushing towards Naruto slicing the ground that they were on and the trees behind him, they threatened to slice apart Naruto, however every attack passed through Naruto as he stood still his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

Temari had no idea how Naruto was not affected by her attacks, she was throwing her strongest barrage of attacks trying to finish him off quickly and maybe slightly impress him, and she expended a generous amount of chakra on those attacks and had nothing to show for it. "What the hell, how are you doing that?" Temari wanted an explanation huffing and puffing. And then her analytical mind saw something that she had not noticed before when she was focused on her attack, his eyes looked different.

"You know, deception is a ninja's best tool." Naruto smirked and then rushed her at extreme speeds that Temari barely had a chance to react to. Naruto unsealed his gunbai and thrust it downward, it clashed with Temari's fan and Temari's surprised face was below it. Both of them were struggling to push each other and attain dominance but it didn't happen, mainly because Naruto was holding back his strength and matching it with Temari's to not completely destroy her. They kept pushing until Naruto jumped back and did a similar move that Temari did with her fan, he thrust it horizontally and a blast of wind emanated from it and hit Temari sending her tumbling backwards.

Turning the tumble into a set of backflips she regained her footing and commented, "So you use your gunbai the same way I use my fan huh, and you must be an advanced wind style user too if you have the ability to do what I can with a ninja tool made to compliment wind." Surprised how she had found a shinobi with a similar fighting style to her own

"Sort of but I am far beyond just using or manipulating wind chakra, in fact I can use several natures and secret techniques, but it isn't smart to show off everything that I have in my arsenal so carelessly. Anyway shall we continue." Naruto brought up his gunbai.

"Yes." Temari not wanting to be shown up buy a kid years younger than her, she rushed toward him and flipped upwards and smashed down her giant fan in closed and locked position vertically on Naruto's head but she passed right through him, in retaliation he jumped up to plant his feet on her fan and ran up it to kick her in the face but she ducked and propelled herself up to latch her arms onto his ankles and brought him down smashing him on the floor. When the dust settled all that she saw was a crumbling earth clone, immediately on alert she tried to jump out of the way and dodged a punch that created a crater in the ground. Turning to him Temari saw the testament to his immense strength and again charged him swinging her fan diagonally but he caught it with his hand. In a quick maneuver that would have taken out Naruto if he had not taken earlier precautions, Temari uncharacteristically dropped her fan and pulled out a kunai from her back pouch and slashed it at Naruto's throat, everything happening at jonin speeds.

Temari's kunai slashed through Naruto's clone but unfortunately it was a lightning style clone and as it dissipated shocked her, causing her to scream out in agony and pass out from the pain. Temari dropped to her knees and then was about to fall to the floor but Naruto appearing from the ground caught her in his arms. "Oh crap I think I went a bit overboard." Naruto was holding Temari up, her face in his chest wondering what to do with her, he didn't know where her team was staying and it was pretty late out, maybe he could just let her sleep in his room while he took the couch. After all he was a bit tired from the long day and would rather rest than put the effort into trying to find where they were staying at.

Naruto picked up Temari bridal style and began to walk into the house, he tried to avoid his mom who was reading something in the living room so he could avoid the questions and the beating and spun through the kitchen. Naruto began to walk upstairs to put Temari in his room, he walked down the hallway and pushed the door open with his foot.

Naruto entered his bedroom to reveal a large area with a king sized bed covered by silk sheets, several pillows, next to it was a nightstand littered with books on advanced kenjutsu techniques, advanced sealing arts, theories for how space and time work. In front of the bed was a spacious rug that separated it from the mahogany desk pressed against the wall, on it were sacred texts and scrolls on secret techniques and chakra manipulation, for a while he had been trying to learn how to use the more powerful black lightning that only two people in Kumo had mastered. Naruto was also trying to learn how to combine natures to use releases that only bloodline users could use but he could also access with the powers of his eyes. Under that all was a map of the Elemental Nations that he had taken various notes on about the people or items that were spread out along various locations.

Naruto moved to his bed and set Temari down, tugging off her shinobi sandals that were covering her feet and covered her with his comforter, he placed her giant fan leaning against the wall and looked down on her. She looked beautiful sleeping.

Naruto began to walk out of the room and heard his family walking up the stairs, they reached the top and he greeted them, "Hey guys, going to sleep?"

"Yeah and you should too, we have a big day tomorrow, I need to teach you and Naoko a few things in preparation for the chunnin exams, they'll take place in four days so you need to sign the release forms for me." Minato informed his son.

"Yeah ok sure, goodnight guys." Naruto replied.

"Goodnight Naruto." His parents said back.

"Goodnight bro, oh wait how was your date with the Suna cougar, did she, how do you say it 'tickle your pickle'?" Naoko giggled at her brother who was turning red.

"Shut up Naoko geez!" Naruto shouted out.

"What's she talking about Naruto?" Kushina's interest was peaked.

"Yeah Naruto what Suna cougar?" Minato was also interested.

"I saw him walking with some girl with a giant fan on her back and a Suna headband on." Naoko informed them, "And they were holding hands!"

"WHAT!?" Kushina exploded.

"Mom please we just ate dinner at the lantern!" Naruto explained lifting his hands in surrender.

"Wait, a giant fan? Temari no Sabaku? The Kazekage's daughter!?" Minato shouted, he hadn't expected Naruto to have a girlfriend, especially a foreign one, he had been waiting for a good time to tell Naruto about his arranged marriage to the Mizukage.

"Umm, yeah." Naruto said still embarrassed.

"Well I want to meet this little tramp, I thought the Kazekage's daughter was sixteen and you're twelve!" Kushina was mad now and would make sure that this girl paid when she met her.

Minato had to get his wife off of this subject, it would be an international disaster if the Hokage's wife killed the Kazekage's daughter. "Kushina! They're children, leave them alone now come on let's go to sleep we have a big day tomorrow."

Kushina understood, Minato was going to teach their children how to perform the Rasengan and get them started on learning the Flying Thunder God, so she let it go and began walking to their room muttering a "fine" on her way.

Minato followed giving his son a wink and Naoko walked to her room giving him a wink too. Naruto began to walk downstairs and grabbed a blanket from the closet, he then went to the couch to settle himself for the night.

…

Temari awoke, her face snuggled into a pillow, the comforter wrapped tightly around her embracing her like a cocoon. Her eyes were fluttering open in a blurry haze, she unwrapped herself to reveal her in her outfit, her mind was on autopilot and she smelled something delicious coming from somewhere outside, she droned her way towards that smell and almost fell down a set of stairs that she didn't remember the hotel her and her brothers were staying in had. When she got downstairs Temari walked closer to the smell and said "What are ya cooking Kankuro!? I didn't know you could cook!"

Temari was in the kitchen and came face to face with Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, in only shorts showing off his muscled body, more mature than a twelve year olds should be, he was sipping orange juice and had a spatula in his hand like if he had been cooking, around him was his family, the Yondaime Hokage, the Red Death, and the one that had embarrassed them earlier, his little sister Naoko. And they were all looking at her.

"Oh… Hi Temari." Naruto said looking in between his family who was just looking at her surprised.

Kushina was the first one to be knocked out of her stupor and realized the situation, then she showed why she was once called the Red-Hot Habanero as an academy student, but became the Red Death when she could actually kill people when she lost her temper. "Hold her down Minato and if Naruto tries to run, stop him, let me go grab my sword." With that she dashed out of the room at Jonin speed going to get her sword, leaving a still shocked Minato and Naoko, but they knew what the sword meant.

"Run Naruto, don't stop!" Minato said as Kushina sped back and almost decapitated Temari except that Minato rushed to her first and defended her with a Hirashin kunai that he always kept around. Naruto grabbed Temari by the hand and rushed out of the house dragging her along.

"Minato what are you doing! She's getting away!" Kushina said angrily, blood thirst in her eyes for the girl that took her baby's innocence, and her stupid son who was a horny little bastard.

….

"I'm sorry about that Temari, my mom is a bit overprotective of us." Naruto apologized that his mom almost decapitated her.

"It's no problem, I think I can understand, anyway what happened last night, why did I wake up in your bed?" Temari was still freaked out but she didn't want to show it, she was a badass Suna kunoichi after all.

"During our spar I shocked you with a lightning style clone, AFTER YOU TRIED TO SLICE MY THROAT!" Naruto screamed out.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that, it's just that I go all out when I fight, it's not like you didn't showing off all of those moves, what was that jutsu that you used to turn intangible. And showing off with your multiple elemental style clones, and what was that dojutsu?" Temari rattled off.

"Umm, remember what I said about a ninja most valuable tool, well I haven't shown you many of my skills. As for the dojutsu, that's something that I very closely guard as a secret." Naruto said mysteriously.

"Well I want my fan back, so give it to me when we meet for the exams." Temari began to walk off and head toward where her team would be, barefoot as her sandals were still in the Namikaze household.

"Wait, will I see you again outside of the exams?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"No." Temari shot over her shoulder and looked forward again, she didn't want to admit that she had fun yesterday on her date with him and enjoyed the look of his body in the morning. However when the invasion would come she didn't want to feel the extreme guilt for her betrayal after they became more attached to each other, for all they knew they would die fighting each other or at least a shinobi from their respective villages.

…

Minato was waiting for his son who was late, he himself could use a breather, he took quite a beating when he was trying to defend his son and the Kazekage's daughter from being chopped into pieces. Kushina was even threatening to withhold sex if he didn't punish Naruto, however he would still probably not have time for sex anyway with the exams coming up, he still needed to make accommodations for all the lords and daimyos coming, beef up security, and then train Naruto and Naoko for as long as he could.

"Hello father, sister." Naruto was walking up towards him, his hands in his pocket.

"At last you show up, getting lucky again huh." Minato winked at his son.

"We just got a bite to eat together father." Naruto said not wanting to get into it.

"At the lantern, our most prestigious restaurant, trying to impress her weren't you." Minato said with a smirk, he remembered doing the same with Kushina.

"No father, besides she doesn't want to be involved like that anyway, we are both participating in the chunnin exams after all. For all we know we could end up fighting each other when everything is on the line." Naruto muttered out.

"Don't worry son, first rejections are always tough to take, I think, your mom was my first and only girlfriend so I wouldn't know… but yeah, on a better note you won't believe what happened in the council meeting with the Mizukage Terumi-" Minato was cut off when his daughter, being her impatient self, barged into the conversation.

"Daddy! Can we begin training already! The chunnin exams are so close, we can't waste time with meaningless talk! We must seize the day!" Naoko fist pumped the air.

"Well alright, first let me tell you guys what we are going to do these few days, we are going to begin training on the Rasengan and the Hirashin!" Minato said excited that he was going to pass on his original techniques to his children.

"Really daddy! That's awesome! We'll become as super powerful as you now!" Naoko ran to hug her dad which he gladly accepted.

"I am honored father." Naruto bowed his head.

"Ok, well first, here these are for you two," Minato tossed two water balloons to his children, " the Rasengan begins with these, first, you know how you walk on trees using chakra and walk on water the same way? Well that is how you begin, first emit chakra to your palm, and irritate the water so that it begins rotating in a clockwise direction. Rotate it enough so that you pop the balloon, which is the first stage, controlling chakra on another part of your body, in this case your palm, like your feet with the walking exercises. If you need more balloons, there are some in that bin over there, but first let me show you how," Minato grabbed a balloon from the bin and agitated the water within with chakra, it began to get all lumpy before it finally exploded.

Naruto and Naoko put determination into their faces and began to go to work, however Naruto made shadow doppelgangers, about fifty of them and grabbed the balloons in the bin and began to cause the water in them to rotate. Naoko looked at him questioningly.

"It's for the training Naoko, the clones experience transfers to him when they dissipate, so he learns from their mistakes and what worked for them so he can get it faster." Minato explained impressed, thinking this was probably the way that Naruto made leaps and bounds in his training.

"You're such a cheat bro!" Naoko shouted at him and was jealous that he could do it.

Naruto continued with the process and in a few hours after he was explained it, the balloon exploded from the rapid rotation. "A tip Naoko, after you try to rotate, you need to agitate it further by making the rotation go in many ways, that way the instability causes more power."

"Well done Naruto, now the next step, you need to do that again but with a stiffer ball and only chakra, no water this time." Minato tossed Naruto a ball and he began doing what his clones learned again, he then began to swirl his chakra and had more difficulty.

…

Four days later, they were still going, that ability coming from their massive chakra reserves. Naruto had made the stiffer ball explode and Naoko had exploded the water one. Now that he had down rotation and power, he was working on maintaining the shape with an air balloon, making his chakra swirl in many directions but trying to keep a spherical shape.

After a while Naruto got the Rasengan down and Minato went on to explain how to use the Hirashin while Naoko was still working on the Rasengan, "Alright Naruto, now it's time to learn the Hirashin, first we need to maximize your chakra control-" Minato was interrupted when Naruto put his hand up.

"My chakra control is impeccable." Naruto put his right index finger and middle finger together and raised it above his left shoulder, he then sliced the space in front of him diagonally and the tree in front of them was cut in half, along with the four behind it.

"You can emit blades of wind with just your fingertips!?" Minato questioned and was surprised that he had that level of control. He knew that Naruto could perform the technique with a sword but doing it from a body part is an entirely different level.

"Indeed, now please continue with instructions for the Hirashin." Naruto motioned for his father to continue.

"Alright well if you have control down all that is left is the explanation, the Hirashin is basically like a summoning jutsu, but instead of teleporting something you teleport yourself and instead of having to perform the hand seals and the blood offering ,you will yourself to whatever holds the seal formula, but getting it down takes quite a lot of effort. Now, to make the formula yours and having it allow you to be able to use it you must imbue it with a small portion of your chakra, that way it is connected to you, and for that reason you cannot use my own." Minato took out a black three pronged kunai from his back pouch, he then went to hand it to Naruto.

"This is yours, I didn't want us to get our kunai confused with each other's, so I will have the yellow, you the black, and Naoko the red. Now you imbue it with your chakra, toss it somewhere, and will yourself to it using the chakra that you have put in it to act as a beacon. Go on, give it a try." Minato took a step back and an evil smirk on his face.

Naruto didn't notice this and threw the kunai at a nearby tree. He felt the chakra there and willed himself to it. "What the hell… Oh Shit!" Naruto shouted out, at first he had found himself in the a space surrounded by nothing, he tried to begin to walk but his feet touched nothing, and that's when he realized he was about one-hundred feet in the sky, his dad and sister tiny dots below. Naruto began to plummet to the earth and was flapping his hands and kicking his legs like a chicken with its head cut off, the earth below getting closer and closer. He began to think of a way to not get splattered all over the ground when he remembered he had power over gravity, with a Shinra Tensei right before he hit the ground he was able to stop the momentum enough to land on his feet without breaking anything.

Naruto looked toward where his father and sister were and gave them an evil look, they were both laughing hysterically, balled up on the floor tears falling from their eyes. "That wasn't funny." Naruto said dead cold but his family didn't notice.

"Of- course it- was!" Minato said between breaths.

"Yeah- bro, that was—hilarious!" Naoko also tried to spit out.

"It's not an S ranked technique for nothing Naruto, mastering it to the point where you are pin point where you appear is a very difficult thing, it can be dangerous like you just experienced. But when you have it mastered, it can work miracles. But that's as far as I can teach you Naruto, you will need to practice with it yourself to get any better, take that kunai to work with the formula and the technique whenever you have free time." Minato encouraged.

"Yes father, and thank you for teaching me these techniques." Naruto bowed his head.

"Naoko come here please," Minato called over his daughter who was still trying to pop the stiffer ball, " Now the Chunnin Exams are tomorrow, and I want you guys to be careful out there alright, you guys being my kids, and Sasuke being on your team, you guys have a big target on your back. Other villages may have orders to try and eliminate you, or target you, killing in the exams is not forbidden but frowned upon so there will be no penalties if you kill somebody, so listen, I want you guys to be more careful than ever before okay?" Minato now had his hands on the shoulders of his children. " I know you guys are strong, but that doesn't mean you can ever be too careful, so watch each other's backs okay."

"Yes father." The children of the Hokage said simultaneously, knowing the seriousness in his voice.

"Good, now let's go home and get some rest, we trained as long as we could, and now it's time to show them all what the Will of Fire can do." Minato said with his glorious smile.

Minato, Naoko, and Naruto began to walk to their house, awaiting what fate held for them tomorrow.

…

**Author Note thingy-**

**Hey guys, just wanted to say thanks for the support, and to keep the harem ideas and summoning contracts coming although I think I have what women and summons I want, I just don't know how to implement them. Also I was wondering if you guys had any ideas of things to put in the story, I might make Sasuke evil, if he finds out that Minato ordered his clan killed, I might bring Itachi back to Konoha, I could make Kisame good again but I don't know how, should I kill Minato and make Naruto go to the dark side? Have Tsunade become Hokage still? Should I kill Hiruzen? I was also toying with the idea of having Naruto kill Danzo and having him take over Root. Tell me what you think pretty please, criticism and compliments and ideas are WANTED SO BADLY. **


	9. Chapter 9

For the Greater Good Chapter 9

Minato and Kushina and their kids were getting ready for the Chunnin Exams which would begin in Konohagakure in a few hours, and this one would be very interesting. This year there would be a much larger quantity of gennin from many other villages entering in the exam than ever before.

From Konoha there were many notable potential shinobi, clan heirs and strong ninjas that would become the future protectors of their village, all powerful in their own right, and most had the drive to achieve greatness.

But pitted against them were many other shinobi, fierce gennin that were the pride of their villages, strongest of the batch that could be sent to participate in the exams, coming from villages like Kumogakure, Kirigakure, Sunagakure, Amegakure, Kusagakure, Otogakure. All were vying to show their superiority in this war like simulation that worked as a substitution for the real thing, after all shinobi were made to fight and protect. Iwagakure however would not be participating as Konoha and they were sworn enemies since the Great War where Minato had slaughtered half of their forces single handedly.

But the worst thing that came from this was the hassle of hosting, they needed to fortify security and keep their eyes vigilant, and what made it even better was that Konoha shinobi had targets on their backs, after all being the strongest village militaristically and economically had downsides, like everybody trying to fight their way to take that top spot. Foreign shinobi would indeed be looking to cause some pain to the Konoha participants while they were there.

The Hokage was explaining this to all the Konoha gennin gathered before him that were taking part in the exams, he warned them to never drop their guard and wished them good luck, to try their hardest. Once they had finished however they would begin their journey to the Academy where the first part of the exam would be explained to them.

…

Naruto, Naoko, and Sasuke were walking along the road to get to the academy where they were supposed to report to for the first part of the exams, they had wished their parents farewell and began to discuss what things would be like. They knew that these things would require individual work, but also teamwork, they would focus on what a mature and skilled chunnin would need to know, helping teammates, thinking things out, and finding the hidden meanings within hidden meanings. Kakashi's team believed they were prepared for all aspects and so they entered the academy and handed their consent forms to their lazy team leader who was standing next to the entrance.

"Good luck team, and even though we didn't train a lot as a unit, I believe that you are all prepared for what is ahead. Just remember the fundamentals and trust in your instincts, you are after all, legacies of great shinobi." Kakashi began to depart to the waiting lounge and ponder over what he would teach his students if they made it past the first and second parts of the examination.

Naruto opened the double doors and began to walk down the hall turning to get to the stair way that would take them to the room where they would get instructions on the first part of the exam. Naruto began to head down a hallway but noticed that something was off, he saw a crowd ahead of him and a door that was covered in a genjutsu being blocked by two shinobi, they looked like younger versions of two of his father's shinobi, Kotetsu and Izumo, and then he realized they were Kotetsu and Izumo, this was a test of theirs, if these gennin couldn't see passed a simple illusion how would they fair against something that was life threatening and couldn't even recognize when something in their surroundings was off. Sasuke began to walk towards it but Naruto put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't give the genjutsu away Sasuke, this will thin out the ranks, besides if they can't get to the test on time they won't get in, and if they can't see passed this illusion they have no place being here." Naruto continued walking to where the actual exam was taking place with Sasuke and Naoko following behind him, both thinking how Naruto noticed that, they hadn't even caught it until Naruto pointed it out for them.

Naruto reached the room and pushed the doors open not expecting to see that many shinobi gathered in the area, he had hoped that most were distracted by the genjutsu. However not wanting to draw unwanted attention to himself and his team he quickly moved on and walked to the sides but a hand grabbed him and he turned to look towards who it belonged to. He came face to face with Temari and her siblings who were giving him death glares; probably they thought that something happened between them when she didn't meet up with them after that night.

Naruto knew what she wanted and pulled it off of his back what he had been lugging around the entire morning, giving Temari the giant war fan back to her. They then looked at each other for a few seconds three on three, Naruto to Temari, Naoko to Kankuro, and Sasuke to Gaara. The confrontation and assessments they were giving each other didn't go unnoticed to all the shinobi in the room, they were after all probably the most threatening people in the exams, being the children of the leaders of their village, they were sure to have a harder time than anybody else with probably a lot of teams trying to harm them. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife.

"You know, you shouldn't draw so much attention to yourselves." Spoke a voice from the side of them, a silver haired boy with glasses, his headband showing that he was a leaf ninja. "You can attract a lot of unwanted attention being who you are, attention you do not want in this situation."

"And who might you be, getting into business of ours friend, putting yourself in the same spotlight by talking to us." Naruto said not taking his eyes off of Temari.

"A fellow leaf ninja by the name of Kabuto, a shinobi who has taken these exams several times, somebody who has gathered all the information that can be gathered about this exam, increasing the odds of success." Kabuto retorted.

"Well then I suppose you know what to expect, care to fill us in." Sasuke was now interested in the boy, if he had any information that could help them, he would take any he could get.

"Since you are fellow leaf shinobi and fresh out of the academy what can I help you with?" Kabuto was suspiciously forthcoming with this information, even if they were from the same village which did not go by unnoticed from both the Konoha and the Suna teams.

"Do you have dossiers on individual participants in the exam?" Sasuke questioned already knowing who he was going to look up.

"Indeed I do," Kabuto confirmed.

"Can you look up Suna participants, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro, all with the title of no Sabaku." Sasuke let out which caught two of the Suna shinobi off guard, the third kept a cold expression on his face.

"Sure thing," Kabuto took out things that looked like flash cards from his pouch, he held out three with his fingers and pushed chakra through them, then he looked at them. "Collectively they are known as the Sand Siblings, all three are children of the Fourth Kazekage, and it seems they are all very skilled, as a team they have completed eight C rank missions and one A rank." This information got an unimpressed look from Naruto and his team, the shinobi that surrounded them and were listening on the conversation however were shocked.

"On to their individual skills, what intelligence tells me is that they lack in taijutsu and genjutsu, however they make up for it with their special skills, Gaara somehow has the ability to manipulate sand, Temari uses that fan of hers to deploy powerful wind type jutsus, and Kankuro uses the art of puppetry that is a Suna unique skill type but even only used by a few in their village-"

Kabuto was however unable to finish telling everything about the information when Kankuro went up to him looking extremely angry and lifted him up by the collar, "Where the hell did you get that information punk!" Kankuro shouted right in his face.

"Shut up now or be disqualified!" Came a voice from the head of the classroom, enveloped in a cloud of smoke, "Everybody settle down now!" When the smoke dissipated what was revealed was a squad of Konoha shinobi with one man at the head. "I am Morino Ibiki, proctor of the first exam, now each of you pass in the copies of your consent forms, in exchange for one form you will be given one number corresponding to a seat number in this room, you will go there and shut your mouths until told otherwise!" Ibiki's final remark got everybody moving going into turn in their forms and get their number. After a couple of minutes everybody was situated in their seats. Naruto was sitting next to a random Kusa ninja around the middle of the classroom, Naoko all the way in the back and Sasuke was closer to the front, It seemed most of the teams were separated from each other.

"All right listen up because I won't repeat myself and I will not take any questions, the first part of the chunnin selection exams this year is a paper test, there are rules to this paper test," Ibiki began to write on the chalk board at the front of the classroom, " Number one, each one of you starts out with ten points, the test has ten questions, each question you get wrong is minus one point, do not forget, this exam is still a team event, whether you pass or fail is determined by the sum of your teams points, now, if you do anything out of the ordinary leading us to think you are cheating, we will subtract two points from everybody on the offenders team, also, if anybody loses all of their points, that person will be disqualified, and since the exams are team based, that team will fail. You have one hour to complete the test, now GO!" Ibiki finished leaving the whole room clouded in a tense mood, his gaze seeming to fall on everybody in the class, the gaze of the proctors also falling upon the gennin, like vultures circling weak prey.

Naruto looked over the test and began to read some of the questions, however everything he was looking at was probably beyond anything a normal gennin could answer, however he and his sister, with a mother like Kushina, got a heavy load of academics all their lives and could handle the problems. But that didn't mean everybody else could which was the point of the test, you had to cheat to find answers and not get caught doing it.

Ibiki was a great manipulator of the mind, he spoke so little but in those words he instilled into the gennin a seed of fear and doubt, uneasiness in doing something wrong and failing their team, heck they didn't even know how many points they would need to pass, or how many teams could pass. All adding up to a mystery that only mature shinobi could handle.

Naruto looked around already knowing how everything would play out, he didn't need to worry about the test and put his head down to rest for a little bit, maybe work on his relationship with the Three Tails, they hadn't been able to speak for long since he had acquired it.

Naoko was in the back wondering what her brother was doing, going to sleep at this moment, what a douche, he need to help out their team, but she couldn't scold him at that moment. Instead she focused her attention on the questions at hand, easy work for her indeed, it was a time like this that she knew would come, when her mother's numerous hours of studying things like math and chemistry and physiology and history would pay off.

Sasuke close to the front was looking at the test over and over his onyx black eyes panicking, now wishing that he hadn't rejected Kushina's offer to study with Naruto and Naoko on all that crap that he hated to look at, now looking at him on this test, the universe laughing at his lack of the knowledge of gifted scholars. A pink haired girl was next to him, and all he knew about her was that she was also from Konoha and that her name was Sakura from when she introduced herself to him when they were taking their seats. She seemed nice and normal other than her hair, he however was pulling at his own black hair trying to pull the answers out of his brain but nothing was coming out.

Sakura noticing his distress felt sorry for him, she had a slight crush on him too and for some reason felt like she should help him, so she took the leap, "Sasuke, do you need help?" She shifted over her paper slightly showing him the four questions she had answered already. Sasuke seeing this gesture was surprised, they had barely met but she was willing to help him? Even though he really wanted to do it he couldn't, what if she failed because of him, what if he failed his team by doing this and getting caught. Instead he activated his Sharingan, ready to copy the movements of the guy furiously writing in front of him.

"I can't, I'm sorry but thank you for the offer," Sasuke whispered sincerely, on the inside Sakura was kind of relieved, Sai would totally have her head if they failed because she was giving away answers, that emotionless gennin gave her the shakes with his fake smile and unnatural demeanor, he was also quite skilled from what she had seen of him in combat.

Twenty minutes into the test, a kunai passed by Naruto's head which would have struck him if he had his head up, but he hadn't, he was instead inside his mindscape discussing what having the tailed beast in him would do. So far he found out that his ability over water would increase dramatically, which was good for Naruto because water was not something he liked to use often, nor earth, he was more of a wind, lightning, and fire type. However having good ability with another element was a bonus. Naruto would now have access and manipulation over techniques he could not previously access.

"Hey you asshole what's the deal!?" Shouted an Ame ninja towards the proctor who threw a kunai at his test, he was from Ame, and those guys had short tempers.

"That's four strikes, get your team and get out," The proctor with bandages over his eyes said.

"That's bullshit you can't even see!" Retorted the Ame gennin. He didn't get another comment out as the proctor threw a pen at hit him, hitting him in the head making the gennin caress where it hit.

"Get your team and get out," Repeated the proctor. But no sooner did other proctors start throwing kunais at the tests of other gennin, those that were hoping the commotion of the Ame gennin would distract the proctors so they could get some quick answers, teams were getting caught quickly, all cursing their luck and the proctors.

After a massive cluster of teams finished getting caught, things began to settle down, and soon they reached the forty-five minute mark signifying that the tenth question was about to be given.

"Alright runts, that's forty-five minutes, time for the tenth and final question!" Ibiki looked around and found quite a lot more teams than he expected there to be still, this year had many participants and it looked like he had only cut their numbers down by at least a half. "But before I give it to you, you need to choose whether you will accept or reject the question, also if you choose to reject it, you will lose all of your points and your team will fail immediately, but if you do accept it and get it wrong, you will never be allowed to take the chunnin selection exams again."

"WHAT! We know there are people in here who have taken this exam more than once, that doesn't make any sense!" Kiba shouted out to the man, bursting from his seat.

"Yes, but unfortunately for you, I was not making the rules in the previous exams, tough luck runt. So, anybody choose to reject the tenth question!?" Ibiki looked over the group hoping this would get them cut down even more, and it did, a wave of hands flew in the air and all chose to reject the final question, they and their teams began leaving the area. "Anybody else!?" Ibiki again looked around, they still had quite a lot of people, seventy-eight in fact, and they all looked like they were in deep thought, except one, one with his head down, a lot of spiky blonde hair flowing down his back, his fingerless gloves visible along with his black long sleeved shirt. Ibiki looked away from the boy to see a couple of people trying to find the gut to keep their hands down, their hearts in fear of being gennin forever.

"WAIT MOM I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T CHOP OFF MY NUTS!" Naruto shouted out into the room, he had jumped out of his chair throwing it back and into the desk behind him, "Oh I'm sorry, is the test already over?" Naruto said rubbing the "sleep" from his eyes, looking at Ibiki, a mischievous smile on his face. The two had met before when his father needed to see an interrogation take place, they liked each other because they both knew how to manipulate the minds and the hearts of people, how to raise their spirits to make a person see you as their best friend, or rip apart your soul until they think you are the shinigami having fun.

The gennin in the room all had smiles on their faces from the blondes scene, thinking it funny that he had slept through the test, and imagined his mom was going to neuter him, they now had the confidence that they needed to put their hands down and take the question, if he could sleep through this psychological nightmare, and have this calm demeanor, they could tough out the final question.

Ibiki looked at the boy who had now sat down and glared at him, Naruto still had his mischievous grin, knowing what Ibiki was trying to do, Naruto had just countered it and instilled morale into the gennin with a bit of humor at his expense.

Ibiki looked away and saw the small smiles on the participant's faces, their hands down, then and there he knew it was over, his fellow proctors nodding their approval. "Very well then, I am proud to say you have just passed the first part of the Chunnin Selection Exams! Congratulations!" Ibiki said losing his calm and serious expression.

"What about the tenth question!" Temari stood up confused.

"The tenth question was whether you would accept or refuse, you needed to show courage in a situation that looked hopeless," Ibiki said with a smirk.

"Then what was the point of the other nine questions!? Just a huge waste of time!?" Temari questioned now angry.

"Those questions did have a purpose, as I am sure many of you realized, this exam was meant to test your intelligence gathering abilities, whether you could gather information without getting caught, a skill expected of any chunnin, and because in the real world getting caught can lead to fates worse than death," Ibiki finished and took off the bandana on his head covering the numerous scars that he had received from torture at the hands of enemy shinobi. "There will be times when much is required of you with a new rank, and any chunnin of their village will be a willing soldier, protecting the interests and the people of their village, you must do everything that is expected of you, you will have no choice, you will have orders and you will have people depending on you, this was to test whether you would take those orders, even in a no-win situation, and if you would rise to the challenge before you and not fail those who depend on you, your teammates."

All the gennin in the room took that in, they let it seep into things that they would always remember on how to conduct themselves as ninja, a basic a thing taught to them, just like how to handle a kunai.

"Now for the second-" Ibiki was interrupted when an object broke through the window of the classroom and unwrapped itself to reveal a banner and a women standing in front of it.

"Alright bitches! No time to celebrate, we need to get moving to the second part of the exams… What the fuck… Ibiki there are seventy-eight people here! You passed twenty-six teams! You're losing it grandpa, soon I'm going to take your spot as the Head of the Torture and Interrogation Department! But do not fear Ibiki, I will cut them down by two-thirds, and the rest will be scarred for life when I'm done with them! Oh yeah, I am Mitarashi Anko, chief proctor for the second part of the exam, LET'S GO!"

Everybody was looking at her bewildered, the man that just tested them was the head of the Torture and Interrogation unit of Konoha, the Sadist who could break anybody? And the women standing before them was confident she would take over that position because he was "losing it," how bad would it have been if he went full force, how bad will it be with this Anko lady?

…

Naruto, Naoko, and Sasuke were at the entrance to the Forest of Death, they had been hearing horrible things coming from in there for a while now.

"Don't worry guys, there are places far worse than in there," Naruto was trying to cheer his team up, they looked nervous and he knew what being nervous could do to a person in situations like the one they were about to be placed in.

"Oh, really?" Anko had overheard this and took out a kunai from her satchel, then at high speeds tossed it at Naruto meaning to graze his cheek but instead, Naruto caught it in his hand.

"I believe you dropped something Proctor Anko," Naruto twirled the kunai in his hand, walking towards her he gave it back, and whispered close to her ear, "If you want my blood, just ask me next time, and you can drink straight from the source." He began to return to his team leaving a blushing Anko just standing there.

"Well, now before we get started on the exam, I need you all to sign these consent forms so that I won't be held responsible if you die, when you and your team have filled them out, take them to the hut behind us. Moving on to the test itself, it is a no holds barred survival test, all teams will be given a scroll, there will be two types of scrolls, you need both types to pass, once you have both scrolls head towards the tower in the middle of the training ground, open them, and wait for further instruction, you may use any and every means to gain these scrolls, so a lot of you will probably die by not only enemy shinobi, but by the dangers that the forest holds, let's just say there are many hungry things in there, things waiting to kill you, so good luck folks, you have five days." Anko waved to them and took off with a wink.

"All right guys, here's what we need to do, get to the tower as fast as possible, since everybody is headed that way we can snag a team who will probably be weakened from fighting, and the chance will be higher that they have both scrolls so we can get the one we need with no struggle, understood?" Naruto laid out the plan, hoping to evade the attack of Orochimaru by not sitting in the forest to long, hoping that things wouldn't go down as bad as they did last time, but now he was stronger than he was when facing Orochimaru, he had already killed the man once, even though it was a slight struggle he knew he could do it again.

….

Naruto and his teammates were running through the forest at high speeds however Naruto was slowing down, his sister and friend were fast, but nowhere near as fast as him, and they were still not making the time that he wanted. "Do you guys need a break, we've been on the move for at least an hour." Naruto saw how winded they looked, and was wondering if sacrificing a little time was worth them catching their breaths.

"Yeah bro, I'm getting tired." Naoko said with her hands on her knees leaning forward taking deep breaths. Sasuke was sitting on a log trying to catch his breath too.

"Alright then, we seem to be close to a lake so I'll go get us some food, you guys begin setting up a camp, Sasuke set traps and establish a perimeter, Naoko start finding firewood so we can cook." Naruto began to walk to the river that bisected the training area and looked into the river finding schools of fish to prey upon, with the appetite Naoko, Sasuke, and himself had, he would need about eighteen. Naruto put up his hand with a quick Bansho Tennin pulled twenty fish out of the water, he then took out a senbon with a string attached to it and began to kill the fish and thread them together so he could carry them all at once. The young shinobi began to walk towards where they were supposed to set up camp and found it was coming along well, a fire was started and Sasuke was already back from setting up traps.

"Hurry up bro I'm hungry!" Naoko's stomach growled in agreement. Naruto grabbed a few sticks that were on the floor and began to impale the dead fish on them so he could slowly roast them over the fire, he had his special spices in his pouch, along with the rest of his shinobi tools, he was ready to season the fish so they could enjoy a good meal in this dank and deathly place, good food was always a morale booster for shinobi. An hour later that was proven as Naoko belched in her content state rubbing her belly, Naruto and Sasuke followed suit and they began to take down evidence of their encampment, taking out the fire and picking up their things, leaving the traps in hope that they would catch some unlucky team and take them out of commission.

"Time to move on." Naruto began to nibble at the last fish that he had and started walking in the direction of the tower, Sasuke and Naoko checking their equipment were walking behind him.

"So what are we going to do if we encounter another team before we reach the tower?" Sasuke asked, he had confidence in his abilities and those of his teammates, but he was always one to be cautious, and for all they knew there could be somebody in these exams that could take them all on.

"We create a strategy, implement it, and work as a team to overcome whoever gets in our way." Naoko said simply and cute like.

…

Team 7 was walking for quite a long time paying close attention to their surroundings, and when they reached about the three-fourths point towards the tower they heard it, it sounded like a massive battle was taking place with explosions and large crashes, the earth was shaking and the wind was shifting directions, the air was saturated with chakra. "Should we go see what's happening, we could capitalize on whoever is fighting and finish them off and get some scrolls in the process." Naruto was curious to see what was going on maybe two-hundred feet from their location.

"Yeah let's go, these may be some easy pickings!" Naoko was excited to get into combat and see how she faired against shinobi from other villages. She began running in that direction and when they finally reached the area they saw the aftermath of a battle, there were craters on the floor, trees looked like they were sliced in half, and at the center of it all was a couple of shinobi teams.

From their head bands they looked to be sound ninja, with one grass ninja at the head, opposite them were a couple Konoha ninja, one with a bowl cut and what seemed to be a spandex type jumpsuit, another was a pink haired girl, a boy with short black hair and a backpack holding a brush in his hand a scroll in the other, to the side were the Sand Siblings, Temari had her giant fan at the ready, Gaara had his arms crossed, Kankuro was behind his puppet. On the side to all of them was an unconscious black haired boy.

"What should we do, big bro?" asked Naoko, not liking the situation, she sensed that most of the players here were all powerful, especially the grass ninja who's chakra was off the charts, an amount that around a Kage level ninja would have.

"We need to help the Konoha team, they look like they are the most vulnerable, I don't know why the Sand team is here, we'll just have to see what's what when we get down there, be sure to watch out for the sound and grass ninja though, I have a feeling they are the most problematic in this situation. Be on alert for anything and everything." Naruto laid out what they were going to do and prepared himself, he was the only one here who could take on Orochimaru, but being careless was not something you did when the snake was around, no matter how strong you were.

Naruto and his team jumped into action landing in the middle of all the teams, defensive positions in front of their Konoha comrades, this earned surprised looks from every shinobi in the battleground. "What's going on here Sakura?" Asked Sasuke who was the only one who knew a member of the people that they were defending, but that didn't matter, they were from the same village, and for that reason they would defend each other.

"These sound shinobi and that grass shinobi began attacking us saying they were looking for "anybody who stood out, worthy to become his next vessel," whoever "he" is, then Lee came to help us when he saw Sai and I were in trouble, Yutao my other teammate was knocked unconscious, these Sand shinobi got caught in the cross fire and started getting attacked by the sound team. The sound group is really strong, especially that grass guy, he's been toying with all of us the entire time but I don't know why he is siding with them." Sakura explained looking exhausted and injured. So did the rest of them.

"So Temari, are you with us or against us!?" Naruto shouted out towards the Suna team.

"Neither, we are leaving, they seem to have a quarrel with your village shinobi, we just thought it prudent to assess the abilities of these candidates, but now that you're here we are leaving." Gaara finished up answering for Temari, they began to withdraw into the forest leaving sound facing leaf ninja. Not before disappearing Temari looked back and gave an apologetic glance towards Naruto, if she disobeyed, Gaara would surely kill her after she was no longer needed.

"So Orochimaru, have you branded anybody yet?" Questioned Naruto stepping forward a bit, this drew confused looks from everybody around him.

"And who might you be? Knowing who I am and confronting me in such a way, and how do you know about the curse marks?" Orochimaru stepped forward also making himself more prominent, ripping the skin off of his face to reveal his true form with the Otogakure symbol on his headband, a devilish smirk on his face. "Wait one second… blonde hair that falls to his lower back, Konoha gennin, confident, on the team of the last loyal Uchiha of Konoha, you must be the son of the Yondaime! That bastard who took the title of Hokage from me, well I wonder how he will feel when I slaughter his children, and your loquacious mother, oh how the fury of that women will reign down on those who slaughtered her babies. Let's not keep the action stalled, this will be the last fight of your lives, give it all you have, and maybe if you impress me, I will take one of you as my vessel. Oh what an honor it will be for you." Orochimaru pulled out a kunai and licked it with his extremely long tongue.

"We won't lose to trash like you Orochimaru." Naruto began to walk forward, his sword unsealed now in his hand.

**Authors Note thingy-**

**Ok so first off, to ArthurB, what clichés? Also author whoring? Really, how? "Summoning and marriage contracts, etc." like there is a lot more things but there isn't anything, I want Naruto to get stronger and to have love, but in a fun way, and I don't add things to look badass, I add them because I think they are cool, also he does have the animal path, but have you seen the animals that Nagato summons to be anything but stupid and brainless, I don't want that, I want sophisticated summons that can actually help and not be something he tosses at his enemy. Also he will not get sage mood, maybe Naoko, tell me what you think about that. **

**To God-ShadowEx100, dicks like you exist in the world and I accept that so all I can say is what I say to them, fuck you asshole with a smile on my face, and then imagine me spitting on you. Also I like the CRA when it is done right so yeah. Also learn better English, if you actually read what you wrote you'll notice you sound stupid.**

**For Minato being pushed around, he wasn't I don't see where you guys got that, he was just deflecting because he didn't take the CRA because he loved Kushina which I thought was the obvious reason for him not being in the CRA when I put in the line about Kushina killing the elder if she was there. As for Naoko being in CRA, I'm not keen on making women baby factories by force like that, uncool man. **

**Minato will be strong, you'll see when the invasion comes juniorreal and Token Human.**

**Naruto will take over ROOT, Danzo will die, I need opinions on if Hiruzen should die, if the idea sounds cool I might but I like him too much. **

**Harem will probably be Temari, Mei, Tsunade, Kurotsuchi, Samui. I might work in that Tsunade can still have kids because she is part Uzumaki so she might have that longevity thing going for her and like being 50 is like being 25 for Uzumakis.**

**Tell me if you want more, I'm thinking of getting more like Kurenai but I am sad to take her from Asuma so if she is in he has to die. Anko, I'm not sure because she scares me. Yugao maybe but then I will have to kill Hayate, because infidelity makes me sad. Maybe Yugito, not sure how that would work but maybe, also Konan and Shizune, Hinata, Ino. **

**As for the Sasuke thing, he MIGHT get a harem, I might put Naoko in it or Sakura, or Tenten, or he may have just one girl. Tell me how it should go for him, never really thought about his life.**

**As for the Naoko thing, should she get a dude, and if so who? **

**As for summoning contracts, hmmm… maybe a toad, maybe a crow, maybe Danzo's summon when he dies, maybe Anko's snakes if she gets in the harem, might be eagle, however that one might go to Sasuke, might have Manda as an option if I kill Orochimaru in the invasion, tell me if you want him dead, he probably will the way I have it planned. Might be a tiger, I want him to have the Gedo statue though, still wondering how to get him one. Dragon feels overpowered so I might not get him that one, might have him go to Uzu and find out that he can have a contract with the Shinigami, after all I mean it can be summoned right, I just won't have him die, but it still sounds overpowered. **

**As for the lemons, might make one of Minato and Kushina, might make one of Temari and Naruto like a spontaneous thing. **

**Thanks for the support, hope you keep reviewing and giving ideas, let me know what you think pretty please, I like picking brains, figuratively and in real life, they are so pink.**


	10. Chapter 10

For the Greater Good Chapter 10

Naruto stood in front of Orochimaru sword drawn and at the ready, his face carried the look of determination, his hair partly covered his left eye, his right eye was clearly visible and displayed his dojutsu, the Rinnegan and Sharingan combined, in front of him was the Sannin Orochimaru. Sweat was accumulating in his forehead beneath his headband, he felt hot on the inside and cold on the outside, behind him were his fellow leaf ninja looking nervous about what was going to transpire in a few moments. They were in the Forest of Death facing an unknown threat, it was a five against four fight in the leaf shinobis favor, but what they were looking at didn't inspire confidence, a pale faced man smirking at them as if they were prey, as if he was going to have the time of his life tearing them apart.

"Don't worry guys, I will handle the big one, you guys take the other three, but be careful, don't get caught in their attacks, they use wind or sonic blasts from their arms and hands that are devastating. Watch each other's backs ok, we can't afford any mistakes here, not against these people they'll kill us all, Sasuke use your Sharingan, Naoko bring up the Fox's chakra, we need to finish this as fast as possible." Naruto ordered, Sasuke activated his Sharingan and Naoko drew on the Fox's chakra, a red cloak surrounding her.

"So you are the container of the Fox, well it is going to be a pleasure toying with you girl-" Orochimaru was cut off when a blade of wind originating from Naruto's sword flew passed his head only missing him after ducking at the last second.

"You're not going to touch her, today you face me, and believe me today is the last day you live," Naruto dashed forward hand outstretched, he blew a massive Shinra Tensei at Orochimaru and the Sound ninja, blasting them backwards. Sasuke and Naoko rushed forward too along with Lee, Sakura and Sai, each picked a target, Naoko and Sakura took the girl of the group, Sasuke took the one wrapped in bandages, while Lee and Sai took the last boy.

Naruto began to bring his sword down when Orochimaru landed and tried to stab the snake but Orochimaru brought his kunai up and deflected the attack making the blade borough itself into the ground above Orochimaru's head. "Interesting power brat, I can already tell that your body is strong, imagine the secrets that my experiments of you will reveal, you can say I collect special people, and you are just proving to me how much of a prized collection you will be…" Orochimaru's neck extended and he tried to bite Naruto in his neck, but Naruto jumped backwards leaving his sword and retaliated by throwing a kunai at the head that was following him. Not one to give up what he wanted so easily Orochimaru quickly followed and took out his own kunais deflecting the one coming at him, then bringing them together, arcing them to try and cripple Naruto but Naruto's legs caught them in their tracks.

Orochimaru continued his assault by extending his snakes from his arms to wrap around Naruto's legs, giving him a good grip he lifted Naruto up further into the air and then smashed him on the forest floor creating a cloud of dust. Jumping back to get some space between him and his prey he lifted up his sleeve and bit into his thumb, swiping it across his arm he slammed his hands on the floor. From below him erupted a giant snake, Orochimaru began to scan the floor ground below from above the snake's head but saw nothing where Naruto should have been, instead what he was looking for was behind him. Naruto thrust his retrieved sword forward piercing Orochimaru in the chest. Again Orochimaru tried to brand Naruto with the curse mark, grabbing the sword by the blade that was protruding from his body he extended his neck again and turned it around to get Naruto, Naruto tried to pull out the sword but couldn't. Not wanting to let the disgusting snake sink his teeth into him he let go of his sword and caught Orochimaru by the neck gripping it hard to try and squeeze the life out of him.

Orochimaru was impressed, very impressed, the boy was strong, he was fast, and he had a dojutsu that he had never seen before, he could tell because it was looking at him right in the eye, not two feet from him, it looked like a Sharingan but had another part surrounding it.

Orochimaru opened his mouth bringing forth his legendary blade, the Kusangi, it began to erupt from his throat pushing toward the boy in front of him but Naruto ducked and brought another kunai to stab Orochimaru in the throat which met its mark giving a surprised expression to the snake sannins face. Gurgling on blood and choking on the kunai in his throat, Orochimaru's snake went into action jerking its head up suddenly sending both of them into the air. The giant snake turned to their still airborne bodies and lunged forward mouth open, the next second they were both inside the snake's mouth travelling down its gullet.

Inside the snake Naruto no longer felt the cold touch that came from his hand around the snake man, instead he was enveloped in darkness, his surroundings pushing on him as if they were trying to squeeze him to death. Naruto didn't want to have Sasuke or Naoko face Orochimaru, possibly be branded with a curse mark, so he performed one of his most used jutsus in the past.

From the outside it looked as if the giant snake was a balloon, getting bigger as if air was being blown into it, but on the inside Naruto was multiplying himself a hundred times over. And just like a balloon, when filled to the brim it explodes, not one to fail that imitation the snake burst in a rain of blood and guts, scattered itself across the forest leaving a drenched Naruto standing in the epicenter of where the snake was.

….

Naoko and Sakura were fighting the sound ninja who let her name slip during the battle, it was Kin, and she was very confident in her abilities, but in the state the Naoko was in, she was being pushed back and getting beaten roughly. Having access to the chakra of the strongest tailed beast and being able to stay in control of her body was a big benefit to Naoko and she was showing that in the battle, pushing Kin back and protecting Sakura from Kin's constant attempt at the life of the weaker of the two. Naoko was slashing at Kin constantly, but Kin's speed kept her alive and in the fight.

Naoko was trying to keep the space between her and Kin short but Kin was skilled with senbon, and barrage after barrage of those deadly needles was keeping her at bay, the anchor that Sakura was making was also not helping. "Sakura you need to get back to the others, you're slowing me down, I need to finish her as quickly as possible and help big brother." Naoko said as she dodged another barrage of senbons. Naoko looked behind her to see the downcast face of Sakura and she immediately felt guilty about what she had said, by no means did Naoko think Sakura was weak, but she was just not as strong as her or Kin, she after all had years of more advanced training and Kin was probably also trained harder than normal people. "I don't think you're weak Sakura but I have the power of a biju on my side, it's a completely different level, now go please!" Naoko finished.

Understanding the seriousness of the situation Sakura began to retreat, "Good luck Naoko, I'll meet you back with the others." Seconds later she was gone from the fight and Naoko and Kin were left to continue to battle on their own.

"It seems the pinky is gone, now shall we get serious." Kin began to dash forward her arms crossed in front of her; she then slashed down and released the senbon that she was holding. Naoko dodged them and rushed forward her fist aiming for the face of the girl trying to kill her and it connected sending Kin flying backwards into a tree. She rushed forward as Kin detached herself from the tree and like a mad animal began to punch Kin in the stomach, however it wasn't ripping her guts out because Naoko had dropped the chakra cloak for the damage that keeping it up would cause. Feeling that she had enough, Naoko let go of Kin's hair, letting her fall to the ground unconscious.

….

Sasuke was having a hard time; this guy was blasting him with sound waves by the amplifier on his arm, his ears were bleeding and he was feeling disoriented, this was the worst opponent he could face, his Sharingan couldn't see passed what the sound ninja was doing because it was pure sound that was beating down on him. Sasuke needed to finish off this guy quickly, he couldn't fail his team, against such a weak being, he was an Uchiha after all, an elite clan of Konoha, and he was the last of them, he would not fail here. "Do you know who I am? I am going to destroy you for making a mockery out of me!" Sasuke rushed forward his Sharingan blazing and drew a shuriken, he jumped into the air and threw his shuriken at the sound ninja, but his opponent just blew them off of their course with the sounds vibrations. Sasuke substituted himself with a piece of wood in a nearby tree dodging the sound wave headed for him and let loose a kunai with an explosive tag attached to it.

"Enough with the same tricks boy, you are going to die here, you are all going to die here!" The sound ninja shouted not seeing the explosive tag attached to the kunai. Not moments later the sizzling sound of the timer on the tag gave away the trick and the sound ninja began to bound away, but that was not all the tricks Sasuke had up his sleeves, the sound ninja was under the impression that it was a basic explosive tag, not one of team seven's own custom explosive tags, a tag that was at least ten times more powerful than basic ones. Sasuke bet on this and it panned out, the tag blew with a larger blast radius than he could have imagined, it was one of Naruto's own concoctions and Sasuke had to admit ever since Naruto took up sealing he was getting amazing, he would soon even be skilled enough to rival Minato.

The blast from the explosive tag left a massive crater in the ground, the trees that were surrounding them were ablaze in a fire storm that was creating a suffocating temperature, heat waves blasting against Sasuke's face, the oxygen being sucked from the area. The sound ninja was face down on the ground, his body smoking from exposure. "Damn Naruto, those tags are dangerous." Sasuke whispered out looking at the aftermath of what the single tag just did, all of a sudden he was a bit nervous about carrying four more in his back pouch, self-detonations were rare, but not unheard of, and he had enough faith in the sealing abilities of Naruto not to take the kunais out of his pouch immediately.

….

Lee and Sai were fighting the boy named Zaku, they were giving him a beating, Lee's speed and strength was easily overwhelming the sound shinobi, but Lee was not one to toy with his enemies, he was already finishing up, with a couple of punches and kicks to the boy's face, head, abdomen, chest and back, he was sure that he dealing broken bones and internal bleeding to Zaku. "This need not drag on, we are both honorable shinobi in the pinnacle of the flames of our youth! Yield and we can stop this, we still have most of the exams ahead of us. Yosh," On the side of Lee was Sai who was providing support to the green gennin, trying not to stab the boy for being so awkward to be around.

"I won't give up! I won't lose to creepy trash like you, with your creepy jumpsuit and that creepy worm on your face you call eyebrows, and I won't fail him!" Zaku put up his arms, "Extreme Decapitating Airwaves!" then out of his palms a massive gust of cutting wind erupted, leveling the surrounding area, wiping out everything in its path, luckily Lee nor Sai were in the path of the attack, Lee's speed allowed him to get behind Zaku and give a quick and hard chop to the base of his neck knocking him out.

"I am Konoha's Beautiful Green Beast, not some creepy stooge. Yosh!" Lee spoke looking down on the unconscious body of Zaku.

….

Naruto, Naoko, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, and Lee came back to where the fight originated, they all looked tired and beaten, "Well there is an upside to this fight, I got us the scroll that we needed and an extra from the guy I beat, do you guys have the earth scroll?" Sasuke asked to Sakura, "We have an extra heaven scroll since we already got one at the beginning of the exam."

"No, we need the heaven scroll as well," Sakura said as she was looking over the unconscious body of her teammate Yutao who was knocked out the entire fight. Sasuke handed her the scroll that her team needed.

"Well I should be going; I think my team is worrying about me, maybe not Neji but Tenten for sure. Goodbye Sakura," Lee said to the pink haired girl kissing her hand on his way to exit.

"Good bye Lee and thank you for helping us," Sakura looked on as he began to leave.

"Is it just me or do his eyebrows look like they're constantly moving," said Naoko with thoughtful look on her face, "It's almost as if he-" She didn't get a chance to finish as Naruto interrupted her train of thought.

"I didn't finish off Orochimaru, we need to still be on alert, he finds us interesting, and don't forget what he said about killing us, he wants to make father suffer, and we're still alive so his job's not over." Naruto stood up from his kneeling position, and took a deep breath, he looked at his team and couldn't help but feel like he had let them down, he was the only one who didn't take out his man, and he should have, they would have been able to keep the smiles they had on their faces when Sasuke announced that he had found the scrolls that they needed.

"We need to move out as quickly as possible, wake that guy up." Naoko said to Sakura indicating to Yutao, they all began to pick up their things and Naruto inspected everybody healing their wounds or drinking some water.

"I can't, that guy bit him, he said that he was interesting, he has this mark on his neck," Sakura explained and Naruto turned back, wondering what the kid had that Orochimaru wanted. He let it go noting it for later, making sure he would investigate what the boy's gift was.

"Naruto I must say you went a little overboard with those explosive tags, I almost blew myself up. Not to mention the guy I threw it at." Sasuke said as he took a swig of water from his bottle.

"Oh that was what made all the noise, I told you that they pack a bigger bang," Naruto said with a sheepish smile, he began to walk away but a sadistic voice stopped him in his tracks, sending chills down his spine as well as the spines of all the other Konoha gennin.

"Very interesting, you are all quite talented to be able to defeat my subordinates, it will be a pleasure in taking you three, imagine, the children of the Yondaime Hokage, and the last Uchiha doing my bidding." Orochimaru looked at them thoughtfully. He then regurgitated his sword and grabbed it bringing it to his side.

"We both know that will never happen," Naruto gave him a sadistic smirk.

"And why is that Naruto, I'm going to destroy your spirit and your sisters, I will give Sasuke the power that he needs to avenge his clan. In the end you will all kneel before me." Orochimaru said beginning to walk forward.

"That's not what I meant, what I meant is that we are going to kill you, because you cannot defeat the eyes that we hold," Naruto pointed to himself and Sasuke, "And Sasuke is above taking help from the likes of you, don't pretend that you care what happens to him, the business of his family is his to handle as he pleases. Besides, the irony behind what you just offered him does not escape me, you could not defeat Itachi yourself, what makes you think you can help Sasuke do it. Leeches like you just want the power we hold, you seem pedophile as well, wanting us for our bodies, you sick snake." Naruto jumped forward with a battle roar and unsealed his gunbai getting ready to bring it down on the snake and release the wind chakra he was focusing into it. He brought it down and let loose the attack he was preparing shredding Orochimaru on its way, not one to go down so easily Orochimaru had let his earth clone take the attack, allowing the real him to appear behind the Konoha gennin.

"Today is not your day is it," Orochimaru brought up his sword ready to behead Sakura who was frozen in shock. Naruto wouldn't let his comrades die, he intervened in the attack by catching it with his own sword that he had switched out for his gunbai, but he should have known better, the Kusangi could scratch diamond, the most sturdy mineral that there ever was. That was the main reason that he took the sword when he had killed Orochimaru the first time, it's deadly sharpness and the power that the weapon alone held. It cut threw his sword like a knife through better, after it passed through his sword it was headed for his body threatening to cut him in half.

Quickly getting over his surprise not less than a millionth of a second later he used a Shinra Tensei to blast Orochimaru away. "That's it Orochimaru, the kid gloves are coming off." Naruto charged again flaring his chakra so that he moved faster and hit stronger than he did normally, and just the fact that he could actually be faster and get stronger was a testament, he already had the strength of Tsunade naturally. He reached the flung back Orochimaru and grabbed him by the neck smashing him into the ground and kneeing his sternum breaking bones. Naruto lifted his other arm fist balled up and punched downwards, over and over and over literally breaking in the snake monster's face, the crunch of facial bones below him was sickening, blood was splattering all over Naruto's face.

In tandem Naruto was smashing Orochimaru with his knee continuously. Orochimaru had had enough, he was gauging the boy's power and was surprised he was that strong, he wondered what his secret was, Orochimaru then flared his own chakra causing the pit that they had created from intensity of their chakra and the beating that Naruto was giving to widen further and push Naruto off. A battered and beaten Orochimaru burrowed into the ground. "Damn it you slippery bastard show your fucking face!" Naruto shouted out frustrated, he remembered killing Orochimaru the first time, and remembered that it took a lot less to kill that asshole, maybe it was because he had Itachi by his side last time.

Naruto began to jump back to the group that was looking on but Orochimaru began talking from a branch in a tree, "However you got your power boy, I am very intrigued, do not do anything to dilute that strength, for when the time comes, perhaps you will be the one that can truly contain my soul, and riding your meat suit is going to be the time of my immortal life, imagine the jutsus I can develop with a body like yours, to add to my infinite library of jutsu and knowledge. But in the mean time we need to get you stronger, much stronger, and like Sasuke I'm going to fuel you with hatred, watch as I tear your world apart brat." Orochimaru's body turned into a pluthera of snakes and began to fall.

"Genjutsu won't work on me you piece of shit," Naruto looked on as the snakes continued to fall to the ground below.

"It's not genjutsu boy," Orochimaru said from behind Naoko and he thrust his Kusangi into her, right where her heart would be.

The world stopped in that moment, everybody's mouths were agape, they heard nothing but the wind rustling the leaves in the trees, saw Naoko gasping for breath, unmoving and unbelieving, Naoko looked down to see what was a sword through her heart, she kept staring at it and then looked up to see her friends, her brother, and then it went black for her, she fell to her knees making Orochimaru turn his wrist downward to allow the sword to follow. The thud when her knees hit the ground created a small dust cloud making the Konoha gennin come back to reality, then when her body fell to the side, Orochimaru had pulled out his sword; they realized what had just happened. Orochimaru had just killed Naoko.

Sasuke was the first to react, his eyes began to burn he noticed, he began to be able to see more clearly, see more, his Sharingan was active, he tried to pierce this so realistic genjutsu, but his eyes saw nothing, just that Naoko's chakra was fading, fading fast.

To the outside world it was surprising to see that Sasuke had fully matured his Sharingan, three tomoes were floating around one central point. His face had a furious expression on it; he jumped forward eyes blazing red, his hands gripping two kunai so hard that his knuckles were white. "I'm going to kill you!" Sasuke was on him in less than a second swatting the Kusangi away with his kunai and thrusting the other forward to embed itself in the heart of Orochimaru. Not a moment later he dropped one kunai and put his hand up to his mouth, with one handed signs he blew a storm of fire on the body of Orochimaru until a blazing hand erupted from behind that wall of fire grabbing on to Sasuke's neck stopping the attack. Orochimaru brought Sasuke to stare straight at his face.

"My, my, my you have no idea how many times I have looked upon those eyes and wondered, what does it take to unlock the secrets behind them, what secrets can those eyes and those eyes alone uncloak. Soon I will see what they can do myself little one." Orochimaru then punched him in the stomach dropping Sasuke to the floor.

Naruto was behind them, trying desperately to heal his sister, pushing as much chakra as he could into her body, trying to heal and restart her heart. His hands were caked in blood, and his eyes were red from the tears falling onto his sister below.

He was hoping for the sake of hope that his healing abilities and the Fox within her would get the job done. If not, then he would summon the King of Hell himself to get her back, the Shinigami if need be, she wasn't supposed to die here, she wasn't supposed to die to filth like Orochimaru, he wouldn't let it happen.

"Come on sis' you can't die here, you can't give up here, COME ON FOX YOU CANT'T LET HER DIE HERE!" Naruto was now screaming in her face.

Naruto looked up when he heard footsteps coming toward him, he looked up to see the face of a smirking Orochimaru, "Let that anger drive you, let it become you, and soon you will have the power that I need." Orochimaru began to pat Naruto on the head, and then walked away disappearing in a wave of wind and leaves a few steps later.

Naruto looked up to see his friend clutching his stomach on the floor, looked behind himself to see Sai shifting and Sakura looking on with a blank face holding Yutao's head in her lap. He looked around again and realized where they were, in the Chunnin Selection Exams, for all they knew enemies could be sneaking up on them at any moment. "We need to move, we're to exposed out here, let's go, Sasuke get up I'm trying to heal her and I think the Fox is too so she should be ok. Come on!" Naruto picked up Naoko gently and began to walk in the direction of the tower, scrolls in his back pouch. Sasuke soon got up and began to follow, along with the other Konoha gennin.

….

The gennin were walking along still and Naruto was still trying to heal his sister and he had almost put her back together proverbially, but his progress had plateaued he was no longer feeling like his abilities were having an effect and that was beginning to worry him. "We need to hurry guys," Naruto quickened his pace when a voice rang out.

"Somebody help me please!" A feminine voiced screamed out into the open woods, it looked to be coming from not that far off.

"Come on we have to help whoever that it is," Sasuke called out, he felt like he needed to do something good after failing to take down Orochimaru, he needed to beat down on something, he needed to let off steam. Finishing his sentence he began to rush to where the voice had come from and no sooner did he come to see the sight of a giant bear about to eat a red headed girl around his age. Sasuke rushed forward and began to do hand signs again to perform one of his clan's signature techniques. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu," A ball of fire erupted from Sasuke's mouth hitting the bear on its side eliciting a roar from its mouth showing off its giant sharp teeth. Turning to them, the bear prepared itself to attack but caught sight of two pairs of eyes that looked frightening; they were red, blood red and looking menacing. That was enough to cause the bear to turn tail and run in the opposite direction; it was already in agony from the fireball that smashed into its side moments ago, it didn't need more trouble.

Sasuke moved to help the girl, she had glasses in addition to red hair, and she was a shinobi from Kusagakure, cowering at the base of a tree. "Are you ok?" asked Sasuke stretching out his hand for her to take.

"Ye- Yes, I'm fine, -thank you." She answered, "Thank you so much." She took his hand and got up, dusting herself off. She looked toward the group behind her and saw that one of them was injured, "I'm Karin, thank you so much for saving me."

"No problem Karin, what happened here anyway, why are you all alone, where is your team?" questioned Sasuke.

"They're dead, that bear caught us off guard and it killed them," Karin answered looking teary eyed, "Not moments before you showed up to save me. I would have been bear food if you didn't show up." Karin turned to the boy holding the girl in his lap, "Is she okay?" Karin pointed to the downed Naoko with Naruto on top of her still trying to heal her. "I might be able to help, I'm a great medic. Well if you can call me that, it's just my ability actually," Karin approached them and leaned down; she lifted up her sleeve and put it close to Naoko's bloody lips.

Naruto looked at her curiously and put more effort into healing his sister; Karin gently opened Naoko's mouth and made her bite down. Naruto looked at her even funnier and wondered what the hell she was doing. Then he sensed Naoko's chakra getting stronger, she was coming back.

….

Naoko was in nothing but darkness, she couldn't move and couldn't see, and then she was getting her strength back, she was seeing flashes of light. In a sudden burst of life she launched herself upward, and hit something that made her go back down. "Oww," Naoko heard from whoever was above her, she opened her eyes to see her brother holding his nose. She got up again and looked down to her chest were she remembered a white hot pain suddenly appear not to long ago. "What happened?" Naoko asked as she checked to see what happened to the wound. Naoko looked to her brother for answers.

Recovering from the blow to his nose he glared at her, "You almost died you idiot, the Sannin Orochimaru stabbed you in the back and left. Sasuke fully matured his Sharingan and oh yeah, we got the scroll we needed to pass this part of the exam," Naruto took out the scrolls and showed them to her.

"Oh," was all that Naoko could think of to say, she felt happy that they could continue the exam but was angry that Orochimaru got the drop on her. Then her mind turned to the other thing Naruto said, "Oh Sasuke congratulations! You finally fully matured your Sharingan; you've been waiting for that for a looooong time." She got up and hugged him which he gladly returned. Sasuke was ecstatic that she was alive.

Naruto didn't like when guys touched his sister so he quickly intervened, "It's time to get going, let's not stay exposed out here, come on Karin you can join us too since your team is dead." Naruto picked himself up and began walking toward the tower, but beyond everything else he was glad his sister had survived, and extremely pissed at Orochimaru, he would show that snake bastard the bloodlust that he constantly held at bay, he would tear that man apart.

"Yeah bro, ruin the moment thanks." Naoko let go of Sasuke and began to follow her brother towards the tower.

….

**Authors note thingy- **

**So guys, who should I pair Naoko with, I like all the ideas you guys gave like Gaara, Shikamaru, Kimimaro or Sasuke, and how quick should I give Sasuke the Mangekyo, also who should I pair him with, thanks. **

**Review pretty please it shows me the love yo, I need that love. **


	11. Chapter 11

For the Greater Good Chapter 11

The Konoha gennin had arrived at the tower in less time than they had expected, they walked through the double doors that had a tag on them with the kanji for "open." Naruto pushed open the double doors and looked around to see a wide lobby with a poster on the front wall, a philosophical paragraph on it. Naruto took the scrolls out of his satchel and handed one to Sasuke, "Open them together on three, you guys should open yours too Sakura, Sai. One, two, three," Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai opened their scrolls at the same time and at that time they then began to sizzle and smoke.

"This character, it means human, what the hell… It's a summoning scroll! Toss them away!" Sasuke shouted out and threw his scroll to the side, all the others who were holding scrolls followed his example. After the scrolls had enough time to sizzle the room was filled in a dense smoke that clouded the area not allowing anybody to see anything in front of them.

"Damn, you guys look like you had a tough time," A familiar voice commented from the smoke.

"I told you they weren't ready Kakashi! Look at that blood all over Naoko and Yutao is knocked out! They can't handle something like this yet!" Another voice wrung out from the smoke. When it cleared team 7 saw their two teachers, Hatake Kakashi and Umino Iruka.

"As I said before Iruka, they are soldiers under my command, not fresh brats; they have been trained for this from youth." Kakashi looked over to his students and then eyed Naoko who did seem to be covered in blood, "Are you ok Naoko?" Kakashi moved closer to inspect her wounds.

"Yes sensei I'm fine now, big bro here has awesome medical jutsu skills and this girl here," Naoko pointed to Karin, "Saved my life with this one awesome ability, I've never seen anything like it."

"Kakashi, I need to speak with my father, immediately," Naruto interrupted, he spoke in such a serious tone it was surprising that it came from a twelve year old boy.

"He's at the top of the tower with your mother, you can go see them now, as for you Naoko, lets go see the medics, you look fine now but I just want to make sure," Kakashi began to walk away motioning his only female student to follow him.

Iruka moved forward and began to explain what they would do now, "As for the rest of you, you can enter the waiting rooms, you finished a day early and teams are still out there, tomorrow we gather everybody to explain the last part of the exam so rest, enjoy yourselves, tomorrow may be a long day." Iruka then began taking them to the waiting rooms passing by several other rooms that they heard conversations coming from.

Naruto however was on his way to the top of the tower, on his way to speak to his father he was wondering what he was going to say, wondering how his father would react, and even further so how his mother would take what almost happened. He also couldn't shake the feeling that he failed his team, his parents, this idea of trying to regain his humanity almost back fired, but this incident was totally unprecedented, he wouldn't let it happen again, he would show no mercy to his enemies anymore.

Naruto reached the top of the tower that had four shinobi and two Anbu operatives waiting outside of it, the Hokage Elite Guard Platoon, always on guard to protect the Fire Shadow, leader of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. It was not like them however to ever be more than a couple of feet away from the Hokage at all times, they were paranoid to even let him out of their sights, the Hokage Guard quickly seemed to forget that the Hokage was someone who was one of the strongest beings in the Elemental Nations, he could handle himself. But Naruto was still wondering why they were outside.

"I need to see my father, now," Naruto kept on walking until a Anbu stopped him by putting his hand up blocking his path.

"You might not want to go in there sir," the Anbu operative with a mask resembling a bear told him, he couldn't see the man's expression with the mask on to make the warning to Naruto even more real.

'I said I need to see him now!" Naruto swatted the Anbu's hand away and walked forward but in his preoccupied mind he failed to sense the chakra on the door, that could only mean a seal was placed there, either a trap, a lock, or a privacy seal.

Naruto walked in and as soon as he opened the door, sounds could be heard, sexual noises coming from a women. Naruto had too much momentum however to stop, and as a consequence he saw something he wished he never would have.

Naruto's naked mother Kushina was bouncing on his father Minato's cock while he was sitting on the chair behind the Hokage's desk, Minato was clearly controlling her movements as she had her head thrown back in ecstasy, his father's face attached to Kushina's chest.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH," Naruto let out a glass shattering scream that knocked Minato and Kushina out of their sexually induced lack of perception, they scrambled to put their clothes back on and cover up for their son. Naruto had gotten out of the room so fast he would possibly beat the Yellow Flash in speed at that moment.

"I warned you kid," the Anbu with the bear mask looked on chuckling under his coverings, the rest of the Hokage Guard thinking the same thing, it was not unlike Minato to send away his guards and put a privacy seal up to have sex with his wife. It was more surprising that Naruto had never caught them like that before.

Once Minato and Kushina had dressed up they called out to their son to tell him that they were decent. "Naruto we're dressed!" Kushina called out looking herself over but she still had her sex hair, her red threads of fate were all over the place.

Naruto walked in his hands over his eyes and he peeked between his fingers very quickly and then removed them when he saw his father and mother standing together holding hands.

"We're so glad you made it Naruto congratulations!" Kushina said with a smile, "What can we do for you?" She inquired seeing that he had some blood on his face and shirt, she began to walk towards him. "What happened?" Kushina was about to reach out to cup his face but he stopped her.

"Whoa there, wait one minute mother," Naruto backed away, his hands up trying to keep his mother at bay; "I have no idea where those hands have been."

Kushina looked at him and then knew what he was talking about, after all she knew where they had been, they were wrapped around the Hokage's cock not too long ago. "Oh right, sorry," she said and let out a nervous laugh.

"Mother can I speak to father alone please," Naruto spoke seriously and looked towards his father; their eye communication told him it was important.

"Of course, no problem, I'll go wash up and get some food, see you guys later," Kushina waved at the men of her family and exited the room.

"Sorry you had to see that Naruto, but we're married you know and we're human, we have sex," Minato scratched the back of his head and was about to begin to ramble but was stopped when Naruto put his hand up.

"That's not what I'm here about, I need to report what happened in the Forest," Naruto moved to the couch in the office and sat down. "It began normally, we were headed toward the tower to try and ambush teams and get the scroll that we needed, but on our way we encountered a team from Otogakure, they were being led by the Sannin Orochimaru."

At that Minato let out a burst of surprise, "What!? You met Orochimaru!? Are you okay!? Where is he!? How did you survive!? What happened!?"

"I was getting to all of that father, sit down please," Naruto motioned to the other side of the couch; Minato took his seat and prepared to listen to his son's story.

"We encountered Orochimaru and a team of Oto shinobi working together, they were attacking another Konoha team and we intervened, when we confronted him he said he was looking for interesting people, people that he could collect, and someone to be his true vessel."

Naruto stopped when something slipped passed Minato's lips, "So he succeeded… Naruto what I'm about to tell you is an S-ranked secret, you will never divulge what I am about to tell you, understood," Minato had a grim expression on his face and so Naruto nodded.

"Years ago, after I was chosen to be the Hokage, there were kidnappings and murders happening all over Konoha, shinobi and civilian alike, wealthy, poor, gennin to Anbu. Things got so bad that I had to intervene myself as most of the Konoha Police Force was already dead with the Uchiha Massacre. In my investigations I questioned who would be able to take on Anbu level ninja, and so I suspected powerful shinobi within our own village, because the identities of Anbu are only known to a select and trusted few. I deducted that it was Orochimaru."

Minato contemplated on what to say but just chose to reveal everything, he was speaking to his son after all, "I brought my findings to the Sandaime, as he is the teacher of Orochimaru and my most trusted advisor, and I wanted to know what he thought. When I told him what I found he didn't seem surprised, he had told me he was beginning to see more of a darkness in Orochimaru after he was not selected for the position of Yondaime."

"Hiruzen took it upon himself to see if my accusations were true, he took an Anbu squad and tracked Orochimaru to an underground laboratory. We found out he was doing experiments into jutsu development and the pursuit of immortality. Hiruzen couldn't kill his student, he saw him as a son ever since he began to take care of Orochimaru after his parents had died." Minato was explaining what he knew so far.

Minato paused and looked toward his son, "We later found out that Orochimaru did find a way to be immortal, he transfers his soul into a body, a vessel for his essence, and that is how he is able to achieve immortality. And from what you told me he is still collecting people and continuing his research."

Naruto soaked in that information and took Minato's silence as a sign for him to continue his own story. "Well from what I can tell, he wants me or Sasuke as his vessel, he wants the dojutsu that we hold, I have a feeling he is not done with us either, he tried to kill Naoko to fuel our anger and make us strive to get stronger through hatred, he tried to brand us with curse marks."

"What do you mean he tried to kill Naoko, is that were all the blood is from? Is she ok?" Minato's tone rose showing his worried paternal side.

"She is fine, but it was touch and go there for a moment, if Orochimaru hadn't left and we didn't find a miracle she would probably be dead," Naruto looked down ashamed.

"Miracle what do you mean?" Minato was wondering what beat his son's medical ninjutsu.

"We found a girl from Kusagakure, she has an ability of some kind that allows whoever bites her to heal, and it seems it works with even near fatal wounds."

"Interesting…" Minato began to tap his chin.

"What is it?" Naruto looked on curiously.

"That ability, your mother told me about it before, she said that it was something that a select few in her clan, the Uzumaki had, it was a gift like the ability that you and your mom have allowing you to use chakra chains, or even the gift of longevity and vitality. She must be a survivor of the Uzumaki clan." Minato let out seeming very interested, "What's this girl's name again?"

"She's called Karin, from Kusagakure; her entire team was killed out in the forest," Naruto explained.

"Interesting…" Minato said again.

"What are you thinking now?" Naruto only saw the face his father was making when he was in Hokage mode, it was the face he made when he ordered the Uchiha killed, offered bloodline users citizenship in Konoha, or smashed down the Council's attempts to put he or his wife into the Clan Restoration Act.

"I'm going to offer her citizenship into Konoha, and offer her the chance to become a gennin of the village," Minato finished the debate within his mind.

"Oh, interesting indeed," Naruto was on Minato's side about the idea, he had wanted to rebuild the Uzumaki clan too, built on values of love and family, just like his want to build the Senju clan on the same principles. Now he would have another person helping the Uzumaki clan rebuild, and gain another famous ability of the clan itself, with his chance to pass on the chakra chain ability, and Karin's chance to pass on her 'bite me and be healthy' ability, the Uzumaki clan was already looking strong, he wondered what other abilities his clan had, or what other members of his clan had survived.

"Oh also could you look at a gennin from our village for me, he was branded with a curse mark from Orochimaru, as to why I don't know, but you and mom are great seal masters so could you help him? His name is Yutao; he's on Sakura and Sai's team." Naruto had let his mind slip about that kid the entire time.

"Yutao and Sai huh, also interesting," Minato whispered under his breath, he had been wondering why Danzo put one of his agents as a gennin on the fresh teams, if Sai was in league with Danzo, he was probably no weakling, Danzo only surrounded himself with the strong and the cunning. A testament to Danzo himself as that old war hawk had evaded years of searching for proof that he was keeping ROOT active.

Minato's mind began to think of Danzo, and then Orochimaru, he remembered when he was only a fresh Jonin that Orochimaru was working as one of Danzo's ROOT operatives, could there have been a connection as to why Sai was in the exams, and why Orochimaru was showing his face at this time? He then remembered what Anko had told him, she had encountered Orochimaru not hours ago, he threatened the village demanding they not stop the exams. Minato was not called a genius and made Hokage only for his looks; he quickly put everything that had been happening together.

"Naruto, I'm about to tell you another S-ranked secret, you will not tell this to anybody," Minato paused to check his son understood, "We have been receiving reports from Jiraiya's spy network that a new village, Otogakure has been emerging so we quickly sent an envoy to offer an alliance with them, that is why they are in these exams, simultaneously Sunagakure has begun recalling its troops, not too long ago actually."

"You think that they are in league and going to attack us during the exams?" Naruto deadpanned.

Minato was shocked that his son had come to the same conclusion; maybe it wasn't as crazy as it sounded.

"What are you going to do about it father?" Naruto knew the invasion was going to happen, he would guide his father to make preparations subtly however, he couldn't tell his father outright that he knew an invasion was coming, it would invite to many questions about how he knew, he had made the mistake of showing off things he knew one too many times before and it almost exposed his secret.

"Well Suna has been losing funding for quite a long time because of the Wind Daimyo, so I doubt they have the ability to keep a decent spy network maintained, I'm going to begin recalling our troops slowly, recalling too many at once would be too big to miss, it could give away the knowledge that we suspect something, besides we don't really know if they are planning to attack, recalling everybody at once could be seen as a sign of aggression. We'll slowly recall troops and boost defenses, set up traps and be on the lookout for spies," Minato finished.

Naruto was satisfied with what his father had decided, after all if they made a preemptive strike on Sunagakure they would be seen as an aggressor, maybe bringing the Elemental Nations down on Konoha. It was a better idea to play possum and then slaughter their enemies when they believed they could stab Konoha in the back. Naruto was even more surprised that his father didn't want to take a diplomatic approach; he guessed that Minato thought if he approached Suna and was wrong, he would look like a fool and lose an alliance.

But if he was right, the moral and military high ground would be his. Not to mention this was all hypothetical, Sunagakure was an ally of Konoha, it was highly unlikely they would attack unless their Kazekage was crazy or something, Minato would just rather be too cautious than not cautious enough. People don't become Hokage by leaving things no matter how big or small to chance.

"Naruto what we just spoke about in here is secret do you understand, you will not reveal anything you have learned here, and as a precaution put genjutsu traps in your mind just in case something happens, understood," Naruto nodded his head towards his father and was about to bring up something he wanted to do after the preliminaries.

Minato was about to walk out of his office and check on the boy Yutao when his son stopped him, "Father," Minato turned around, "I wanted to ask you something, something I need to do after the exam."

"What is it?"

"I want to head to the ruins of Uzushiogakure, home of the Uzumaki clan, retrieve anything that has been left, and return it to their only remaining clan members, mother, Naoko, and I, and to Konohagakure." Naruto finished, looking determined and had taken a formal voice.

"Why do you all of a sudden want to go to Uzu," Minato looked at his son questioningly.

"Before we went to Kirigakure, we met a man in Wave named Gato, he was sucking the land dry so we killed him and gave the people back their wealth, but before we killed him I saw something in his vault, the Uzumaki insignia emblazoned on a black flag. Gato said he got it from Uzu, he said that he hadn't taken anything besides that flag… Yet. I want to go and retrieve anything that may have been left behind," Naruto concluded his request.

"No Naruto, I'm sorry but you're not going," Minato stomped on his child's request with simple words.

"And why not?" Naruto would not let this go; whatever was there was strong enough that an alliance of some of the Elemental Nations most powerful Hidden Villages took the effort to destroy.

"Because when it fell many villages sent teams to retrieve anything that was there, they all died Naruto, not one team from any of the Hidden Villages founded, survived whatever was there. Whatever the Uzumaki clan wanted to protect, they are protecting, the mastery over seals that they possessed makes my ability in fuinjutsu look like child's play, it is not a safe place Naruto," Minato's little rant made Naruto even more curious, he had never heard of what his father just said before, it peaked his curiosity even further.

"I'm not going to die there father, I'm too strong for that, besides I'm way better than you in fuinjutsu," Naruto tried to make a playful attempt at persuading his father.

"I said no," Minato put a 'this is over tone' in his statement.

"Well I'm going anyway, and if you don't let me I'll tell mom how you once went peeping on women at the baths with Jiraiya and TOOK ME ALONG, she'll decapitate you and then castrate you too, and then she'll find some way to bring you back and do it again." Naruto walked out of the room with a smirk leaving a terrified Minato behind, mostly because he knew Kushina had that kind of power, he loved his wife but damn was she scary when she wanted to be.

….

One day passed since team 7 had arrived, the time for the exams was now up, they were all gathered in the battle arena, gennin on one side, and their team's Jonin sensei on the other, alongside them were the Yondaime and Sandaime Hokages.

"First off," the Sandaime began, "I want to congratulate all of you for making it this far in the exams, you have shown that you have the drive to be here, and after what you have endured you have gained the right to be here, but unfortunately, not all of you will gain the right to go on to the final part of the exam."

"But before that we must tell you the purpose of these exams, they are not merely to see who is worthy of promotion to chunnin," Minato took charge when he received the signal from Hiruzen. "This venture has been conducted by all Nations in our mutual alliance, for a reason. As it is put on paper, the purpose is to 'Promote friendship among Allied Nations, and raise the level and standards in the arts of shinobi,' but all of that is fancy lingo for this one basic concept, these exams are simulations of war between our villages."

The Sandaime began to speak again, "If you look at a map and recent history, or alliance is one of a geographical nature, we are close together and that is why we have made promises not to turn on each other. Before this there was constant war and chaos, Nations vying for power and resources. Now we have this, young shinobi, the future of their villages, fighting for the honor of their home."

Minato took his turn, "The final part of the exam will be seen by distinguished guests from all over the Elemental Nations, rulers and nobility of the lands. They will be watching you, to see your skill and your ability to be shinobi; this is how commissions for shinobi assignments are decided. Say one village's shinobi perform outstandingly, that village's mission rate will increase by a significant margin. The same goes for the opposite, if one village does not perform well, their mission rate will decrease."

Hiruzen finished, "You will be fighting for the dominance of your village, and in turn your country, your comrades. Do not underestimate the importance of these exams, for they can determine the fate of Nations. You have the floor Hayate. "

"Thank you Lord Hokage," Out of the Jonin line came a sickly looking man, "Hello everyone, I am the proctor of the third part of these exams. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but the truth is we have too many applicants, and since the final part of the exam will be viewed by a highly important audience, we need to have the best matches possible. In a sense we want only the cream of the crop to be in the exams, so before it takes place, we will have preliminaries to see who will get to the finals. Before we begin however, does anybody wish to withdraw?"

One hand went up and Naruto realized that it was Kabuto, the guy he met in the first part of the exams. "Very well, proceed through the double doors and wait in the lobby until someone goes to collect you." Hayate motioned him away.

"Anybody else…? No I guess not, well that makes twenty-six participants left; we will have thirteen matches, with thirteen participants heading toward the final exam. This is no holds barred; each pair of combatants will fight until one is either dead, defeated, or unconscious. Surrender immediately if you feel overwhelmed, we don't want deaths but they may happen. In some cases I will intervene if I see the match has already been won, but don't count on it," Hayate's gaze swept over all the gennin.

"Your fate will now be decided by this electronic board," Hayate pointed behind him to where the board was opening, "From here two combatants will be chosen at random. The first round is…" The electronic board made a loud buzzer noise and two names popped up, "Naruto Namikaze versus Dosu Kinuta, please step forward gentlemen."

Naruto got out of his team's line up, Naoko and Sasuke wishing him luck, but when Naruto got to the front he was surprised to see one of the sound ninja that had fought against him and his team, followers of Orochimaru. At that moment Naruto was wondering how he got the scrolls necessary to get admissions to the preliminaries; he thought Sasuke had taken the sounds team's scrolls. They moved to the center of the arena and waited for the proctors instructions.

"Everybody else please proceed to the observation decks, when you are called you may come down," Hayate began to take his position. "Gentleman, are you ready?" He pointed to both Naruto and Dosu, earning a nod from both gennin, "Very well, BEGIN!"

Neither of the gennin moved, they kept each of their one visible eye's on each other. Then Naruto broke the weary silence, "You know what happened out there, to my sister," It was more of a statement than a question. "He almost killed her, your master."

….

The entire room was suddenly under a sense of dread, they felt the boy with the blonde hair below was raising his power, the floor beneath him began to crack, his hair was moving around from the wind encircling him.

"Oh no, this is not going to be good," Sasuke said to Naoko and Kakashi.

Kakashi and Naoko simultaneously retorted with an, "I know."

Naruto's dark side was something that they rarely saw, but when they saw it, it was indeed a ruthless spectacle.

'What power that child is generating' Baki, the Jonin sensei for the Sand Siblings was thinking.

'What are you going to do Naruto' Temari looked on worried, from the time she spent with him he seemed to be annoyed by his sister, but deep down she knew he held her as one of his most precious people.

'Yes mother, we will take his blood' Gaara was holding his head, looking below as he felt the bloodlust within Naruto grow.

'Son, don't do anything rash please' Minato was hoping his son wouldn't go too far.

….

In the arena Naruto was looking at the sound shinobi who had not yet moved, Dosu had just shifted his had to look at Naruto sideways, the nervousness within him was hidden beneath all those bandages. Everybody in the area was frozen from the darkness and power he was emitting.

Quicker than the eye could perceive Naruto was right in front of the sound ninja, once Dosu had blinked and realized this he began to jump backwards and into the air. Naruto would not let him go; he would kill all of the sound ninja and then Orochimaru.

Out of Naruto's body burst black chakra chains that wrapped around Dosu's arms and legs, Naruto kept him sustained in the air and stretched Dosu's arms and legs as he was trying to struggle out of the confines.

"He stabbed her in the heart you know; do you know what being stabbed in the heart feels like? I imagine it to be quite painful at first, but since it is one of the body's most vital organs, I think that the pain goes away in a rush, I mean no more blood is being pumped to sustain functions right? What happens when all that oxygen is gone and no energy keeps your neurons firing? Numbness would be the answer I think, but I will probably not get the answer for quite a long time. Would you mind telling me what you feel?" Naruto by this point was face to face with Dosu.

Dosu could not speak from how scared he was, the boy with the blonde hair was looking at him dead on.

"Tell me Dosu, tell me what you feel…" In the next second Naruto put the palm of his hand on the chest of Dosu, he slowly pushed a chakra chain out of his hand, it pierced the sternum, it pierced the heart, pushed aside his spine, and made itself known when it protruded from Dosu's back.

All this happened in a span of ten seconds, in that time the bandages that Dosu had over his face began to stain with blood, beginning at the mouth, the material soaked it up and began to spread across the entire face.

Naruto looked down at the gaping hole in Dosu when he put his hand down, he then looked up to Dosu, looked him right in the eye and muttered one word, "Speak…"

Naruto had released the genjutsu that kept Dosu from screaming out that he wanted to surrender, that he was begging Naruto to stop. But he could no longer form words, his mouth went numb, all he could do was taste the metallic and wet substance in his mouth, blood, he began to gurgle it in his throat from the effort he was putting in to curse Naruto.

Soon he felt dizzy, exhausted, he closed his eyes and went to sleep forever.

Naruto noticed this and looked at Dosu, he lifted the sound shinobi's head which had gone limp by the throat and whispered, "You chose the wrong people to mess with…" Naruto then released the chakra chains and his throat, allowing Dosu to drop into the puddle of his own blood below.

Naruto allowed the power and darkness he was emitting to recede, the room felt like it wasn't under so much weight, the shinobi in the room could actually breathe again.

Hayate looked at the puddle of blood and the dead body on top of it, then to Naruto, the son of the Yondaime. Naruto kneeled to the body of Dosu and began to wipe his right hand that had created a giant hole in the sound ninja, he wiped the blood off on Dosu's pants and stood, he then turned to Hayate.

"Well proctor?" Naruto looked on.

"The winner of the match is Naruto Namikaze! You will proceed to the finals now please move up to the observation deck." Hayate quickly ushered the boy away. Naruto began to instead walk to where his father was situated.

**Authors note thingy-**

**So yeah, I got a lot of hate for making Naruto not seem god like with his fight with Orochimaru but I mean come on, I needed to get Sasuke a fully matured Sharingan, I needed to set up the fight between Minato and Orochimaru for the invasion, had to get them scrolls, had to do a whole bunch of other random shit but I UNDERSTAND, I hate to see Naruto lose too, like ever. So now I know making Naruto lose is a big no.**

**I hope the end scene in this chapter sort of made up for it, tell me if you liked pretty please, I needed some love but got a whole bunch of poo on my chest.**

**Could use tips on how to write gruesome deaths and fight scenes, I feel like I'm lacking in fight scenes.**

**Also this is a learning experience for me, this is the first story I ever made so the criticism is welcomed, I just don't know how to make the beginning not seem so sudden. I mean on T.V. I love to see giant scenes of dialogue that explain why people do what they do but, writing them is a drag, and it was especially a drag for me since it was the first thing I ever wrote for this site.**

**I was also hoping for suggestions on a lot of things, I have general ideas for them but I want to see what you guys think. With many things.**

**Like these:**

**Naruto will take over ROOT, but what should he do once he is in power?**

**What should Naruto do over the one month period that he has until the exams?**

**What should Naruto find in Uzushiogakure?**

**Who should Naruto's Six Paths of Pain be?**

**What should the other Uzumaki abilities be?**

**Who should Karin be paired with?**

**The Tsunade in the harem question still is in debate for me...**

**Thanks for the support and the criticism, leave reviews pretty please, I really do want to improve my writing and it will go nowhere without help so yeah…**

**Also I FINALLY KNOW HOW TO INTRODUCE KUROTSUCHI- she will be ordered to seduce and kill Naruto after he shows his power in the exams, Onoki views him as a major threat. She almost kills him but grows to have actually feelings for him. **

**If that sounds like complete bullshit let me know, I personally liked it, after days of thinking it just sounded like it would fit the most.**

**Not sure about Yugito or Samui, I really need ideas on those two, like how to introduce them and get into the harem. **

**REVIEW and show the love, or the hate, whatever is good.**


	12. Chapter 12

For the Greater Good Chapter 12

Naruto walked up to the observation stand where his father was looking in on the matches, along with several other Konoha Jonin and the Sandaime Hokage.

Minato had a grim expression on his face, he had just seen his son kill a foreign shinobi in cold blood, slowly and gruesomely, he knew his son had a dark side that allowed him to do questionable things but what he just did was something that was not necessary, not like when he rescued the Hyuga heir.

Hiruzen was thinking along the same lines, over his tenure and lifetime he had seen many horrible things, he had seen the ruthless acts of many shinobi from all across the elemental nations, but those he had seen commit such acts, took dark roads, such as the man he considered one of his oldest friends, a childhood friend, now he was considered the Darkness of Shinobi, Danzo Shimura.

"Father, I'm going to take my leave for what we talked about earlier," Naruto had arrived; blood was still on his hand, dried from the wipe but refusing to get off.

"Be careful, if you can't get in don't try, I don't want you to die out there, not for something that may not even be worth the effort or sacrifice, but remember, you have one month, you made it into the finals, and they take place at the end of that month," Minato told him sternly, he couldn't help but be curious as to what was there, and if anybody could find it, it was his son, an Uzumaki.

"Understood father," Naruto walked up to him to get closer, "What about the invasion, do you think we could use some help?"

"I'm going to begin the preparations as soon as this is over, what do you have in mind about help?" Minato whispered as low as his son did, he had told Hiruzen and some others, but he wouldn't reveal he was slowly preparing for a counter to a possible invasion for at least a while.

"You'll see when I get back, in the meantime, tell Naoko and Sasuke to get stronger, we 're going to need them, and put surveillance on Sasuke we don't know if Orochimaru is going to make a move," Naruto was not so sure that his friend was out of danger.

"Good luck Naruto, be careful, please," Minato ruffled his son's hair and hoped that he would come back in one piece.

Naruto began to walk out of the arena and found himself in the Forest of Death; he looked around and activated his dojutsu that allowed him to teleport, but nowhere near as fast as the Flying Thunder God.

Naruto found himself in his family compound and walked up the stairs where family photos were framed on the sides, he walked to the end of the large hall and went to the double doors at the end, he walked into his father's personal study littered with books and scrolls, he walked behind the large desk in the center and grabbed one of his father's large blank scrolls, he then walked to his room and grabbed his other scrolls that carried his weapons and survival back pack from his room and then grabbed the large map that he kept on his own desk.

He would be making several other trips than Uzushiogakure, to pick up certain items that he deemed necessary to take out of the hands of fate.

Naruto began to walk out of the compound and into the streets of Konoha, he reached the gates in short time and was let out by the guards on watch, he looked out to the open area between Konoha and the forest, picturing the battle that would ensue in a month.

He began to walk the trail and headed towards the village of his mother's and his ancestors.

…

Naruto arrived at the bridge where Fire Country connected with the Land of Waves, he couldn't help but smile when he looked at what it was called, "The Great Naruto Bridge" he began to walk along and was happy to see that there was a lot of traffic, people looked happy. It was a much nicer picture than when he had come here the first time, tired and depressed faces hating their existence, now they were seeing better days.

As he walked along he saw that the Land of Waves was indeed doing better, and then he reached the closest point where Wave and Whirlpool Country met. It was in view of Wave but only as a small speck, he began to walk on the water and then started to run, wind was starting to blow back his hair, the large scroll he had on his back that he essentially turned into a giant storage scroll, was bouncing on his back from the speed that he was running.

He reached the Whirlpool in a few minutes and what he saw was not what he was expecting, it looked like a continuous mountain range, as far as the eye could see the island was littered with mountains. Naruto using his sensor abilities began to feel a large concentration of chakra at the center of the island and began to head there, he pulled out a black Hirashin kunai and imbued it with chakra, he had a month to get better with it, hopefully he could show it off when the invasion began and would be more helpful with it in his arsenal.

Naruto threw the kunai diagonally in the air and focused on the beacon, he tried to teleport to that point and appeared into the air some distance from it. He was not discouraged however, his father did say it would take some time, so he pulled it towards him with a Bansho Tennin as he fell from the sky and clutched it before he threw it again.

Naruto kept getting the same result, but the distance that he was appearing away from the kunai was getting smaller and smaller with every try. A few hours later he reached the place where the chakra was coming from and he knew he had reached his destination, his view was of a river, running through the middle of village.

But the village did not look like any he had ever seen, it was ruined, collapsed, buildings fallen over and it was desolate. Naruto began to walk down the peak of the mountain he was on, towards where the largest chakra signature was coming from; it was behind the west side of the village.

Naruto came upon what was an untouched house, it was two stories, it was modest, not something large, but Naruto could tell that it was important just from how it looked, and the chakra that was coming from inside.

The house had a tree in the front, it was still flourishing, behind it was a porch that encircled the entire house it seemed, with a fence on it except were a small stair was that led up to a double door entrance. The house had a large Uzumaki swirl made by the two doors being together.

The house looked untouched by whatever attacks thrust the village into chaos.

Naruto walked forward and reached for the double door's handle, he touched it one second and was blasted backwards the next, a white force field of some kind hit him hard and sent him quite a ways. Naruto was on the floor thrashing around wildly like he was in an immense amount of pain, within him was that searing pain, his body was electrocuted.

When the barrier touched him it sent lightning chakra into his body forcing his neurons to overwork, his body was stuck in a convulsive and flexed state, any lesser person would have died for sure, if not for his body's resilience.

Minutes later Naruto groaned, he dug his fingers into the ground and pulled himself up and glared at the door, he was pissed now, he hadn't expected it but he realized he should have, after all people had died trying to get whatever was inside. Naruto walked toward it again and began to think but the answer was simple, overpower the barrier. And if it was lightning based it would fall to wind.

Naruto stood a good distance back and prepared his jutsu, after he finished his hand signs, he used a technique he had created from one he had seen earlier from a Sound ninja, Decapitating Airwaves, he thrust his hands forward releasing several blades of wind and they hit the doors, but nothing happened.

The door was untouched, he had seen the barrier for a quick second, it came out for a bit but disappeared. One moment later he realized what it did; a massive visible wave of sharp air came rushing towards him threatening to slice Naruto apart.

Naruto's quick reactions saved him; he put up his own barrier and absorbed the chakra infused air waves stopping him from getting sliced apart by his own technique.

Naruto looked on in shock, he had never seen a barrier do that, sure he had seen them stop attacks before but never had he seen a barrier throw them back at the user.

He chose a different approach next; Naruto walked up to the barrier and tried to use his ability to absorb chakra again. Naruto put up his hand and felt the threshold of the barrier an inch away from his palm, he began to try and absorb the chakra that made up the barrier and pulled, but did not expect what happened after. The barrier was pulling his own chakra out of his body, and at a much quicker rate than he pulled it out of things, he quickly pulled his hand away.

Naruto walked around the house, checking the perimeter to see if the barrier encompassed all of it. Unfortunately it did.

Naruto once again was at the front doors, he looked frustrated and worn out, he had tried many things to bring down the barrier, all failed.

Inside of the house had to be something worth getting to, a barrier of this proportion and ability wouldn't be guarding anything, so how would whoever created the barrier get back inside?

Naruto felt like a fool when he came to the most probable conclusion. The house was Uzumaki.

Naruto bit into his thumb and put it up toward the barrier, immediately he felt the barrier fall. A smile appeared on the blonde haired boy's face.

Naruto put his hand on the handle and pulled it to the side, it moved. Naruto walked inside and felt a stale air enter his lungs; people probably haven't been inside the house in decades. Naruto was happy he was in now and immediately made fifty clones of himself.

"Search the house, I want every inch checked, report anything you find, anything that looks of significance you grab and you bring to me, I want twenty-five of you to search down here, twenty-five of you to come with me upstairs," Naruto began to head upstairs with his group.

The walls leading up were barren; the inside was painted a diluted white. Naruto entered the first door in the hall, it looked to be a bedroom, "Check in there," Naruto ordered and four of his clones moved in, Naruto saw two other doors in the hallway, "Check those as well, tell me if you find anything."

Seconds later came a comment that sounded promising; it came from the last door in the hall, "Sir you might want to check in here!" Came the excited statement, Naruto moved down the hall and looked in, it looked like a study, the sides were bookshelves that were loaded with books and scrolls. There was a desk close to the window; the curtains were open allowing the sun to come in as rays, showing the dust floating in the air.

Naruto saw something on the desk, it looked like a note, he walked closer and sat in the chair, he grabbed the note and read it.

_We are at a chaotic point now, we are under siege, we are faltering, but we will not lose who we are_, _we will fight until the end. If any Uzumaki should find this then I have failed, and know that you are one of the last of our clan, you must carry on our spirits. Protect who we are and the ideals we held, protect the power we have been entrusted with. _

_As descendants of the Sage of the Six Paths, our ancestor, our founder, it is our duty to protect these things, and keep them from falling into the wrong hands. Good Luck because if you are here, you are my family, and now a heavy burden has been thrust upon you. _

_-Head of the Uzumaki clan, Uzumaki Zhanshi _

What was holding it in its place was a scroll, he unrolled it and found that it was a storage scroll, sealed by blood, he bit his finger again and swiped it across the scroll, a puff of smoke later appeared a sword, and a decently sized length box.

The sword had a black hilt with an Uzumaki swirl on both sides, it was a katana. Naruto unsheathed it from the black hilt and saw that it was made from black metal; it looked deadly sharp and radiated power. Naruto opened the box next to find a necklace, it had six red Magatama jewels on it, and it also radiated power.

Naruto was confused however, he didn't know what these were, all of his studies and knowledge that he had acquired in his lifetime, he had never heard of anything held by the Uzumaki clan to guard. He also never knew that the Uzumaki clan were descendants of the Sage of the Six Paths. It was time to bring in somebody who might know.

Naruto entered his mindscape, he looked toward the giant three tailed turtle in front of him, "Sanbi, I just found something in the home of the Uzumaki clan leaders house. I need clarification on some things."

"**What do you want to know?" **The raspy reply of the turtle came.

"I found a sword and a necklace, they were above a note by the Uzumaki clan leader, and it said it was entrusted to the clan, a power that could not fall into the wrong hands. What are they?" Naruto pictured the two objects in his mind and they appeared in his hands, he held up the two objects to the turtle.

"**They belonged to the Sage of the Six Paths, my creator, that was his personal sword, and that was his necklace," **Sanbi motioned to the objects with his head respectively.

"Would you care to elaborate more, it said they were a great power, so they have to do something right? I've never heard of them before though," Naruto was however surprised that they belonged to the Sage.

"**The sword, it has many abilities, it can absorb chakra, seal the souls of whoever falls to it, it can absorb the users chakra and store it, or give the user the chakra that it absorbs, the chakra pushed through it can create shapes stemming from the blade itself. Not just that it is the sharpest sword ever created, and unbreakable. You can also push elemental chakra through it, deploying attacks from it. It creates a bond with whoever uses it, by offering it blood, but that only works if the previous user is dead, and the last person I have seen use it was the Sage so I think you can create a bond. Once you have bonded with it, you are the only one who can wield it," **the Sanbi finished the explanation for the sword and Naruto was happy that he had found it.

"Ok so what about the necklace, this couldn't possibly be used for combat," Naruto looked at it admiring its beauty but wondering what purpose it had.

"**That necklace was the Sage's it allowed him extreme mastery over the five elemental chakras, he created it to practice with the natures and eventually it became so powerful with it, he imbued those powers into the necklace on his deathbed," **the Sanbi looked down at that in remembrance of the only person who ever cared for him.

"So it helps with controlling the elemental chakras?" Naruto was not impressed.

"**It now amplifies the ability of the wielder to use the five chakras, one jewel for each nature, fire, earth, water, wind, and lightning."**

"What's the sixth jewel for?" Naruto questioned.

"**The jewel allows the wielder enhanced ability in the use of Ying-Yang chakra, basically in any jutsu that does not have a nature element to it."**

"That seems like a lot of power, this is very interesting," Naruto looked at them with renewed appreciation, "I also wanted to ask you, are the Uzumakis descendants of the Sage?"

"**Yes, they are, why do you think the Uzumaki were so advanced in sealing techniques, after the man became the first Jinchuriki by sealing the Jubi within himself, he became fond of the practice of what is now known as fuinjutsu, he passed that fondness onto his youngest son who then passed it onto his son until the Uzumaki clan came to be." **

"Thank you, for the information Sanbi," Naruto received another nod from the turtle and he left his mindscape to see the room with his clones looking through the books and scrolls.

Once the others saw that he had his eyes open they turned to him, "Boss you gotta see this stuff. It's incredible!"

Naruto turned to the small group gathered around something, "What is it?" Naruto asked and got up from his seat to see what they were looking at.

"We pulled a book from the shelf but it was a trigger of some kind, the book case slipped open and this compartment was behind it, they're summoning contract scrolls boss," Naruto reached them and pushed them aside, looking to see five large scrolls leaned against the wall in the hidden compartment, he read them and was blown away by what he saw.

He read the characters on the scrolls, Dragon, Phoenix, Owl, Wolf, and the final scroll had an Uzumaki swirl on it, with the kanji for Forbidden at the top.

"Takes these, and seal them into this scroll," Naruto took his own giant storage scroll off of his back, he unrolled the scroll, he then sealed the necklace and the sword in and the clones sealed in the summoning contracts. "What did the rest of you find?" Naruto looked to the rest of the clones.

"We so far have water jutsus, fire jutsus, lightning jutsus, kenjutsu styles, taijutsu styles, fuinjutsu scrolls. A load of techniques that we have never heard of before."

"Good, seal everything into that storage scroll over there," Naruto pointed to where his other clones were.

Naruto got out of the study and went down the hall checking on everybody to see if they had found anything; it seemed that everything that was valuable was in the study however.

A few hours later Naruto had turned the house upside down and found nothing more. Naruto dispersed his clones and began to leave the compound; he walked through the rest of the village for a few days and found other interesting things, recipes for medical remedies, food recipes, and even literature from the village. It was depressing to see that such a prosperous looking village was wiped out, the home of his clan, but he was looking forward to bringing back the Uzumaki clan and establishing them among names such as the Uchiha or the Senju.

...

Days later Naruto was headed to the Land of Hot Water, he was headed to get something very important and promising to a lot of things in Konoha, elevating the Uzumaki clan, and his power.

Naruto reached the destination he confirmed looking down at the map that he had brought from home; it was a valley in the Land of Hot Water where the Kyubi once made his home. It was also where a team of Kumogakure Jonin assembled to try and capture the Nine Tailed Fox for Kumo. It was the place where the Kyubi killed the Gold and Silver Brothers after it spat them out for feasting on his stomach. Not that they died after it spit them out at first, after they betrayed Kumo and went on a rampage they came back to finish the job, and then they failed.

Now they were six feet under somewhere, where Kabuto once found them and brought them back with the Edo Tensei. He came along when Kabuto was gathering pieces for their Edo Tensei subjects; it was amazing how resourceful he was in finding the corpses of notable dead shinobi.

Naruto arrived at the spot and placed his hands on the ground, he raised a modest square of earth from its place and began to dig out the bodies of the dead brothers, Naruto grabbed them both and threw them onto untouched ground, they hit with a dull thud.

Naruto walked toward the bodies and grabbed Kinkaku opening his mouth, he pulled out Bashosen and Shichiseiken, he then placed them on the floor. Naruto then moved towards Ginkaku and pulled out Kōkinjō and Benihisago. On the floor were the most renowned criminals of Kumogakure and four6 of the Five Treasured Tools of the Sage of the Six Paths.

He sealed everything, even the brother's bodies into his storage scroll and began to leave, now headed for Amegakure, he crossed through Fire Country again and reached the grave sight of Hanzo of the Salamander, unfortunately the Salamander contract was nowhere on him, nor was it in his headquarters he found out when he asked about it after joining the Akatsuki, it seemed to have disappeared.

Now it was time to go after what he was dreading the most, he had already used half of the month that he was allotted and would now go after something that may take much longer, and now that he thought about it, he should have done first.

Naruto a few days later was in Tanzaku Gai, a frequented town by none other than the Legendary Kunoichi Tsunade of the Sannin. His sensing abilities were good, but in such a crowded place, he would have more difficulty. But it wasn't as hard as he found out when he put it into practice; in such a large place one person with Kage level chakra levels was somebody who was sticking out like a sore thumb. Naruto quickly went into the casino where he sensed her at.

The few guards at the front tried to stop him since he looked underage, but with a quick look into his eyes they turned into mindless drones for a few seconds until they woke up not knowing what happened. Meanwhile Naruto had made his way into the casino, easily spotting the blonde with her assistant holding their pet pig. The Sannin was playing cards at a table and was losing chips profusely.

He walked towards them and smiled at them, receiving weird looks from the pair, wondering why a kid was smiling at them, but that soon stopped when they saw a Konoha headband on his forehead.

"What do you want squirt?" Tsunade looked away from him and took a swig of her sake.

"You are needed back in Konoha Lady Tsunade," Naruto crossed his arms behind his back and allowed them to rest on the scroll that he was carrying.

"Sorry shorty but I'm not going back, I'm never going back to that place, ever, so piss off," Tsunade was already in a bad mood but this kid was now pushing it with his arrival.

"May we talk outside Lady Tsunade, hear me out and I will pledge one-hundred thousand ryo towards relieving your debts," Tsunade looked at him and snorted.

"I highly doubt you have that kind of money kid, now go away," Tsunade motioned her hand as if shooing away a pesky cat.

"I do in fact have that kind of money, please speak with me and listen to what I have to say, if you don't agree, you can leave if you want with some money in your pocket," Naruto said with a serious look on his face.

"Lets walk kid, I'm losing anyway," Tsunade got up from the table after sizing him up and grabbed her cup of sake, she began to walk toward the casino exit, Shizune and Naruto following closely behind.

Once they had reached the entrance they began to walk into the streets, Naruto turned into the first alley he saw wanting privacy.

"Well kid, what do you want, a Konoha gennin coming to speak to the Legendary Tsunade of the Sannin, better be big, and if you have one-hundred thousand spend on me it must be. By the way why did they send a gennin anyway, they should know I can still take on hordes of Anbu, do they think your baby face will gain you immunity to a beating?" Tsunade goaded Naruto.

"I am not here on a mission, the money is my own, and neither my father nor the Sandaime know that I am here," Naruto deadpanned not liking that she called him a baby face.

"Your father? So it's you Naruto, son of the Yondaime, how you doing kid? I haven't seen you since you were born," Tsunade was surprised that the little brat she once held in her arms when she was younger was the person in front of her.

"I am fine, thank you, and it has been a while, but we need to speak about why I am here," Naruto wanted to get to the point.

"Well go on kid," Tsunade shifted her weight and crossed her arms over her big breasts.

"In ten days, there is going to be an attack on Konoha by the villages of Sunagakure and Otogakure, this invasion is being orchestrated by your former teammate Orochimaru. We need you back to organize the hospital in preparation for the casualties and injured, and we need you out there when the invasion begins as a roaming Konoha shinobi providing assistance and medical attention to any other injured Konoha ninja," Naruto finished out.

"I left Konoha to get away from the death kid, so if there's going to be an invasion, I'm staying out of it, now give me my money," Tsunade put out her hand.

"So you're going to let what your family has worked so much for, what your family has sacrificed everything for, you are going to let the man that betrayed your team and teacher kill countless Konoha shinobi?" Naruto knew getting her to come would take time so he would use everything in his arsenal to speed it up.

"You can't use that on me kid, my family made their choice, they died as fools, they died protecting a village that they cared for which I respect but I'm not going back," Tsunade finished getting more annoyed.

"So you are telling me that Nawaki and Dan, died as fools? You would spit on their dreams, on their sacrifice? Because that is what you are doing by not helping to aid in the defense of Konoha." Naruto was taking steps closer.

"How dare you bring them into this you punk, don't think you know what it is to those who sacrificed, to those who loved those who have sacrificed." Tsunade was beginning to storm off when Naruto grabbed her by the wrist, she turned lightning fast with a fist aimed at Naruto's face which would have connected and broken his skull had he not caught it in the air with his own hand. The sound that was made when the two connected was a loud slap that pierced the silence of the alley, the pet pig oinked and Shizune grimaced.

"Konoha needs you back, or countless of our shinobi will die, you are an expert in medical ninjutsu, you can save lives that no others can, would you let the ones who protect the village that your loved ones died for fall as well, because you are afraid to face it?" Naruto pushed her fist down until it hung by her side.

"I'll go, until after the invasion, then I'm gone," Tsunade had her head down, thinking about the ones that she had lost, thinking of the ones others had lost, people that wanted to be Hokage to defend their village, people who died on the battlefields of three wars for Konoha.

"Thank you Lady Tsunade, you will save many lives," Naruto walked out of the alley and into the streets, they were now headed in to Konoha.

"So kid, how did you stop my punch, I've killed countless shinobi with that punch, shinobi much stronger than you." Tsunade couldn't let how he so easily stopped that punch go.

"I am stronger than you Lady Tsunade, I am stronger than any shinobi you have ever faced," Naruto kept walking along.

"I'm sure you know that I've faced Hanzo, he was strong enough to defeat the three Sannin. You're no stronger than Hanzo kid, you're a gennin," Tsunade countered, insulted however that he believed he was stronger than her.

"You only became the Sannin when he defeated you and showed you mercy, your teamwork helped your survival, alone you all would have died, and alone you are significantly weaker. Not that you can't kill high level shinobi, just that you can't take on people like me or Hanzo without help."

"Care to test that theory kid?" Tsunade challenged.

"Since I know you will not let the subject drop, sure, let's just do it in a secluded area," Naruto kept on walking.

"So Naruto, how did you become so strong, I've seen walls smashed apart by Lady Tsunade's punch," Shizune questioned, very interested in the young man.

"Training, from childhood to now, I've been training to be the greatest shinobi all of my life," Naruto said simply.

"Training all of your life? That sounds like a dull way to live, you must have some other hobbies?" Shizune couldn't believe that such a young kid would train all their lives to kill.

"I do enjoy cooking, and sometimes I like to garden," Naruto said nonchalantly, revealing those things was strange for a boy, let alone a boy who said he had been training all his life to be a killer.

"Really!? I enjoy gardening too, for medicinal purposes, but Lady Tsunade and I move around a lot so I rarely have the ability to do it," Shizune replied looking downward slightly.

"Maybe we can plant a garden together in Konoha sometime, if you decide to stay I mean," Naruto kept on walking.

When they had finally reached a secluded area out of the town, he prepared himself to fight Tsunade; he crossed his arms over his chest.

**Author's note thingy-**

**So, tell me what you thought of the chapter, I hope you were okay with what he found, and what he did, those are not all the summoning contracts he will acquire however. **


	13. Chapter 13

For the Greater Good Chapter 13

"Not even going to take a stance kid? I don't want to kill you so tell you what, I'll only use this one finger," Tsunade twirled her finger in a circle and then pointed it at Naruto who was across from her in the isolated field.

"Such arrogance, it is a miracle that you have survived through war," Naruto began to walk forward and Tsunade was getting angrier and angrier.

"You little runt, I'm going to beat some respect into you," Tsunade charged forward fist cocked at high speeds, her steps creating dents in the ground and her hair flying back with the wind.

Naruto was unafraid; she was charging in recklessly and predictably, nothing more than an open ended move leaving gaps in the defense of the user.

Naruto jumped into the air looking down on Tsunade, she quickly followed jumping up herself but was intercepted when Naruto dropped an axe kick on her which she blocked with her arms, the force however still launched her down into the ground.

Naruto landed gracefully away from the crater that Tsunade's impact created.

Tsunade picked herself out of the hole rushing forward towards the small blonde that was enraging her with every second.

Tsunade launched herself forward again and began to let her fists fly, going at such speeds the air could be heard being displaced.

Naruto was effortlessly dodging all of her attacks finding the effort that she was putting into her attacks amusing, but he needed to do things before the invasion so he began to put his own attacks into action.

Naruto brought up his hands to catch Tsunade's fists which greatly surprised the Sannin and her assistant. He held onto them and jumped up using both of his legs to kick her in the chest sending her flying backwards.

She back flipped and landed on her feet still skidding backwards, "Your hands hurting kiddo?" Tsunade smirked and rushed forward again activating her chakra scalpels.

She began slicing at Naruto but he kept jumping backwards until he reached a safe distance and began a sequence of hand signs, a second later he let loose his attack, a giant ball of fire left his lips and headed towards the blonde women.

Tsunade jumped to the side and grabbed a tree, ripping it from the roots, she hit the fireball with it launching it away but igniting the tree as well, she then tossed the tree at Naruto which he blasted away with a Shinra Tensei.

"We should finish this Lady Tsunade," Naruto ran forward and created shadow clones which joined him in his charge, they all jumped in the air except for the original creating a diversion and attracting Tsunade's attention.

The original Naruto abruptly stopped while the others were closing in on Tsunade made her suspicious, she tried to bound away but they suddenly exploded with a large concussive force that sent Tsunade smashing into a tree and knocking her unconscious.

Naruto and Shizune walked towards her slumped over body and examined her injuries, they seemed only superficial.

"I'll take her, we should get moving Shizune," Naruto grabbed Tsunade's arms and threw her over his shoulder, he looked towards Shizune who had a worried expression on her face, he smiled at her, "Don't worry, she'll be fine."

"I know, Lady Tsunade has been through much worse… You seem really strong Naruto, how are you only a gennin?" Shizune inquired, interested about the boy who just blew up a Sannin.

"My father believed I was too young to take on higher responsibilities and danger, so I could not advance further until I graduated the academy like the others in my age group," Naruto explained, hoping his father would let him take the Jonin exams after making Chunnin rank.

"I haven't seen Minato in quite a long time, he was still a Jonin when I was in the village, now he is one of the most feared and respected ninja in the world, a Kage, impressive for the playful kid I once knew him to be." Shizune remembered those times and his kind smile, but then she remembered his girlfriend now wife, the scary as hell Kushina Uzumaki that only Minato seemed to know how to tame.

"Don't worry his status has not changed him, he is still as childish as ever, he only becomes the S rank shinobi when the situation demands it, and this coming invasion is going to demand it." Naruto kept striding through the clearing until he reached a road that was a direct path from the town to Konoha, the trail would be no less than a day's walk.

Along the way Shizune and Naruto talked about each other's lives, they learned a lot about one another and found that they had some things in common like interest in gardening and medicine creations or poison creations. They shared each other's concerns about what the invasion would do to Konoha and before long they had reached the main gates of the village. They exited the tree canopy to find a large clearing between the forest and the village.

Things looked very different however, the walls looked fortified, the Sealing Corps was out on the walls putting up barrier fuinjutsu and droves of Konoha shinobi were entering the village at the time.

Naruto could sense Anbu were in the trees probably looking over the work being done and scouting for spies.

"I've never seen so many shinobi on the walls before, are these preparations for the invasion?" Shizune asked looking around as the activity was bustling, which was also strange because it was early morning, at the point when activity in the village would begin to rise.

"I think so, the village is one of the strongest with a shinobi roster of sixteen-thousand, the largest in the elemental nations, and it would take a while to even get half of that back into the village." Naruto walked passed a couple of Konoha shinobi who were whispering and wondering as to why the Hokage's son was carrying the Sannin Tsunade over his shoulder.

"We should get going to my father's office, he will want to know that Tsunade is here, he'll tell her how she can help best." Naruto passed the hordes of shinobi in line waiting to be checked for entry into the village, he reached the checkpoint manned by a platoon of chunnin.

"Identification," the chunnin said without looking up, waiting to see an identification card that was given to chunnin and Jonin but instead received a shinobi registration number that only gennin had.

"Registration number, 012607" Naruto said as the chunnin looked up, the chunnin typed in the number into the large computer that was on the desk that would bring up the profile of the ninja that the registration number belonged to.

After typing it in he saw the photo of said ninja, he looked up after finishing the paperwork he was previously focused on and was surprised to see the screen in front of him, a Gennin allowed four weeks of unrestricted leave by the Hokage himself, he then looked at the photo to see a serious face with piercing eyes and long blonde hair, a black clothed Konoha headband on his head. Looking to the name he saw "Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto" and then he looked up to see the boy.

The chunnin saw he was rather tall for his age, what was stranger he now noticed was that the Hokage's son was carrying a woman over his shoulder next to another woman that was holding a pet pig.

After staring for a few seconds a raised eyebrow from Naruto brought him back to his senses, "Sorry, go ahead," the chunnin motioned to the side of the desk so he could pass, the trio began walking passed the checkpoint and into the village.

Inside was much more different from the outside, it looked normal; people were beginning to open their businesses and were starting their day.

The trio began to walk towards the Fire Tower passing villagers and shinobi alike.

….

"Wow, that is one interesting story," Minato said looking at the unconscious Tsunade laying on the couch in his office, as he sat behind his desk, Naruto and Shizune standing in front of him giving their report on what happened when Naruto went to get Tsunade.

"Indeed it is, she tried to kill me, twice," Naruto looked at Tsunade from the corner of his eye.

"Well she'll be a great help to the village if Suna and Oto attack. On that note I've already gotten half of our shinobi forces in the village, a fourth are patrolling the Land of Fire and the rest are still on missions in foreign lands." Minato now turned to look at Naruto, "Now you've been gone for a little less than a month so tell me, what have you been doing Naruto. It better have been worth it with the beating your mother gave me after I told her you were gone."

"Can I tell you after the end of the exams, it's actually a lot that I've done over the month, and I want to train a little bit before the finals to at least warm myself up and get me back into the mindset." Naruto wanted to check out what he found for himself first.

"Sure thing, you have a lot to catch up on, Sasuke and Naoko have been training really hard the last month, Sasuke has been training with Kakashi and Naoko has been training with Jiraiya, she's signed the Toad summoning contract, do you want to sign it too?" Minato asked as he began flipping through intelligence files from the Anbu Black Ops Division.

"No thanks," Naruto didn't know how many contracts he could sign, his eyes gave him an unlimited number of beasts he could summon but they were little less than mindless attack dogs, so he moved to leave when his father spoke.

"Are you sure? It can be a great asset," Minato looked up wondering why his son wouldn't want to sign the contract.

"Yeah I'm sure, thank you father," Naruto walked out of his father's office, leaving Shizune and Tsunade.

….

Naruto arrived in a clearing separated by a mountain from Konoha, the day was reaching its apex, the sun was high in the sky, and the wind was blowing nicely. Naruto unstrapped the scroll on his back and began to unroll it, he bit his thumb and slid it across where the summoning contracts were held, and four scrolls erupted in a puff of smoke.

He looked over all of them and was interested in signing each one, Dragon, Phoenix, Owl, Wolf.

Naruto unrolled the Dragon contract first and noticed that nobody had signed it, with what he thought was such a powerful contract he wondered why nobody had tried to sign it.

Biting his thumb Naruto signed his name on a spot and put blood on all of his fingertips and then placed it on the section below.

"Let's see what this thing can do," Naruto went through the necessary hand signs and thrust his hand on the floor.

The seals began to erupt from his hand and spread onto the ground below, spreading in an intricate circle of writing and symbols, some unknown to him.

In an explosion of smoke something began to erupt from the ground, it was burrowing out of the soft soil below.

When it was finished it was massive, towering over Naruto, it was large, larger than the main gates of Konoha and he was sure that if the field was not separated from Konoha by a mountain, the whole village would be able to see it.

Naruto getting over his shock saw that it looked ravenous, it had black scales, a giant tail with a sharp end, massive wings, he was sure that this thing could blend into the night itself.

Naruto observed more details as it put itself on all fours, it had two large horns, long sharp nails that could shred apart anything, its nostrils were pushing out hot air, and its teeth were as sharp as razors.

"**Who has the nerve to summon me…?" **Came a dark voice which sounded old and powerful.

"Me, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, one of the last of the Uzumaki clan." Naruto walked forward somewhat nervous but he didn't show it.

"**I can smell the fear on you boy, don't put up a disgusting façade with me, what do you want,"** the dragon came closer, coming face to face with Naruto.

"I want to be your clans summoner, I want to hold the dragon summoning contract, I also wish to sign other summoning contracts," Naruto spoke as firmly as he could.

"**You seem to think it is your right to become a dragon summoner, however it is not, to become the summoner of the dragon clan is a privilege none have earned, you must earn that right by fighting me, the Lord of the summons of the Dragon clan, I am Ryugus," **The dragon reared his head up and began to laugh, it was unlike anything that Naruto ever heard.

"Fight you? How the hell am I supposed to fight you, you're a giant dragon!" Naruto took a few steps back; he had fought biju before but never before had he fought a dragon, he didn't even know what they could do.

"**Not my problem kid, don't blame me if you die," **Ryugus spun around and whipped his tail, the jagged edges threatening to slice apart Naruto, it was moving quickly, cutting through the air.

Naruto activated his dojutsu and blasted the tail away with a Shinra Tensei, but he didn't want to get injured and he wanted to show the dragon who was boss. Naruto quickly activated his susanoo, his perfect guardian in the imperfect form, a rib cage appeared around him, in seconds the legs of the rib cage emerged, the head soon followed, and after that the four arms came to life.

In a clearing surrounded by trees a giant black dragon stood across from a fully formed susanoo.

"**Interesting ability child, but it will take more than a chakra monster to defeat me," **Ryugus flapped his wings and took flight, now hovering in the air he reared up his head, a second later he opened his mouth and blew out searing waves of fire.

A storm of flames erupted from the dragon's mouth and surrounded the susanoo, behind the phantom warrior Naruto felt a searing heat that he was unaware if the susanoo could handle.

Seconds later when the flames died down, what was left was a mess, the ground was scorched, the susanoo was on its knees, it looked like it was melting, dripping chakra, after his susanoo he had very little options to take down an opponent of the dragon's size.

Going into action quickly Naruto created hundreds of clones, they all looked at the dragon and began to charge it, Ryugus was unaware that as soon as the clones got close enough they would explode with a mighty force.

"**Puny attacks like these will do nothing to me, I am the Lord of Dragons child, you will die impaled by my claws," **the dragon rushed forward, bounding across the space between them, he began to swipe at the clones of Naruto but as soon as his claws slashed the first group his hand was blown backwards, and when he saw the others charging he hesitated, the other Naruto's bounded forward ready to explode.

When they reached the minimum proximity to cause effect they began to explode all around the dragon pushing it backwards slowly.

"You are a fearsome adversary, and you would make a great ally, so I'm going to finish you with dignity and earn the right to become your summoner," Naruto clasped his hands together "Secret Wood Style Jutsu: Deep Forest Emergence."

"**You will not defeat me, and I will not show you mercy," **Ryugus was about to attack again but a rumbling from the earth in front of him stopped him in his tracks. He looked down curious but was shocked when giant wooden tentacles and trees erupted all around him and began to wrap around his arms, legs, neck, and tail.

Ryugus tried to struggle but the more he tried to struggle out of the grasp of the wood and the more trees and tentacles that he broke, the more wood encircled him bringing him down until he couldn't move, and it was almost burying him in the earth, straining the dragon's body until it couldn't move.

Naruto was focusing so hard and exerting so much chakra to create the wooden confines that sweat was dripping from his face, he was starting to feel exhausted trying to keep the Lord of Dragons down.

Naruto started walking forward still keeping the wooden shackles on the dragon, until he was face to face once more with the fierce looking creature that was snarling at him.

"Do you yield Ryugus, I can finish you off right here, right now, I can have another summon by my side, and the Uzumaki clans side." Naruto kneeled down towards the dragon and looked him in its blood red eyes.

"**I yield, you are now a summoner of the Dragon Clan, Dragons will join you in battle when you call, and we will fight alongside the Uzumaki Clan.** **But do not take our power for granted, we will not fight by your side if you summon us for foolish things, nor if you disgrace our clan. Farwell," **Ryugus then turned to smoke, returning to wherever he came from.

"Well that was horrible, I've never seen a susanoo fall so easily, I wonder what else dragons can do," Naruto was wondering what the mythical beasts could do as they just took down something that not even the strongest of shinobi could handle, the susanoo was destruction incarnate, but the dragon took it down with a single barrage of flames.

Naruto wiped his face with his sleeve, getting rid of the sweat and dirt on him. He walked towards the other summoning contracts and hoped that they wouldn't be as hard to acquire as the dragon.

Naruto unrolled the other summons and began with the Wolf. He went through the same process and bit his thumb again; he signed his name and put his imprint.

Naruto summoned the Boss of Wolves with a massive input of chakra but did not see what he was expecting, it was a large creature, larger than any wolf he had seen, and it was as big as a creature he had once seen, a rhino, it was furry and was dripping saliva from its mouth which resembled a pit of razors with all of its jagged teeth.

It was growling and it began to step closer on all fours, sharp nails digging into the ground with every step.

"**Who are you boy, I suspect you wish to become my summoner if you have brought me here, so I will get to the point, what makes you think you are worthy of having the tribe of wolves at your disposal," **the large wolf was walking circles around the gennin.

"I will bring glory to your tribe, you will become a renowned summon of my clan when I revive it, the Uzumakis. You will always have a summoner, and you will always have partners and my loyalty," Naruto walked towards the massive wolf and put a paw on its front right leg, "So, what do you say?"

"**You seem to be a level headed young man, very well, the wolves thrive for battle, we will come to your aid when you call, we will put our lives on the line for you, but if you do not put your life on the line for us, we will leave you to stand alone, I am Cornell," **the wolf was about to leave until Naruto stopped him.

"Thank you Cornell, I will honor your terms," Naruto let the wolf return to his home and was happy that this summoning was easier to get than the dragon one.

Naruto looked up to see that the sun was about to fall, he thought that he had accomplished enough for the day so he began to seal up everything and started to head home.

...

It was already night time when he reached the home of his parents; he opened the door and heard his family speaking in the dining room.

"Hey guys," Naruto walked in to see Minato, Kushina, and Naoko eating ramen at the table, he guessed since he was the only one that had the ability to cook in the household, his absence subjected them to daily meals of ramen.

His mother looked up after hearing his voice, noodles dripping from her mouth; she spat all of them out onto the table.

"I'm going to kill you!" Kushina rushed forward and kicked Naruto in the chest launching him into the wall behind him. "Your father told me you were leaving for a month without saying goodbye, and then you got here in the morning and you don't even come to visit me and tell me if you were okay!"

Kushina was now holding her son by the collar, and slapping him left and right as he was taking the beating on top of the rubble from the wall.

"Ow, I'm sorry mom, please stop hitting me I'm sorry!" Naruto's face was red from the beating he was getting.

"Momma that's enough we need to be fresh for when we have to compete in the finals, you can't just beat him up, me and him and Sasuke are some of the best gennin participating, we are going to bring so much clientele into Konoha, we can't not be at our best." Naoko tried to argue in favor of her brother.

"Fine then, but don't think you're off the hook mister, you are in some serious trouble when you and your sister finish the chunnin exams," Kushina ended her statement with another slap to Naruto's face.

"Yes mother," Naruto picked himself up and dusted himself off, caressing his cheeks "I'm going to sleep, see you guys tomorrow."

"Yeah momma me too, tomorrow I'm going to train really hard, the finals are in a few days," Naoko began to follow Naruto upstairs.

"Babe I'm going upstairs too, see you up there," Kushina began to follow her kids leaving Minato eating his ramen, which to him was disgusting, he had no idea how his wife and daughter could eat it every day, he missed his son's cooking.

Something then came to mind, "Aww man, who's gonna clean up all that rubble," Minato then began to put his mind to work thinking of ways to avoid cleaning that mess, he finally came up with the most brilliant plan ever, he would hire a gennin team to clean it up, they would be ecstatic to take a job no matter how bad it was inside the Hokage's house.

….

It was the day of the finals and the preparations for the invasion were over, they were indeed formidable, enough to take on a large scale siege.

They had enough military personal in the village to take on any other village in the Elemental Nations, but not only did they have the quantity, but also the quality, with squads of renowned shinobi preparing for the defense of Konoha, the battle was sure to be quick and decisive.

The little military power increase that was visible was excused under the guise that it was increased protection for the nobles and lords visiting Konoha to see the Chunnin Exam Finals, and partly that was why some increase occurred.

People were rushing around with the increased activity in the village, most flocking towards the stadium, taking seats in the stands, the nobles and lords protected by loads of bodyguards in their own private section.

In the participants box was Naruto, Naoko, and many other gennin shinobi that got into the finals by beating an opponent in the preliminaries.

Naruto was sitting calmly in his seat close to the back corner; across his back was the Blade of the Sage of the Six Paths. He had completed the blood offering a few days earlier and almost sliced off his hand from how sharp the blade was, but he began training with it days before with a kenjutsu scroll he had found in Uzu.

Naruto looked intimidating to the rest of the group and he had learned that he would be facing Kankuro, Temari's brother for the first round of the finals.

The proctor was below, Gekko had survived his encounter with Kabuto but he hadn't found out who the other spy was.

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, Kankuro of the Desert, please come down to begin the first round matches of the Finals of the Chunnin Selection Exams." Hayate's voice wrung through the arena.

A second later Naruto appeared with a shunshin, leaves swirling around him. His appearance spoke of nothing but pure elitism and confidence.

Kankuro joined them a few seconds later, he was protective of his sister and she had shown an infatuation with the boy. Temari had told him he was nice and he was very strong, well now it was time to test out that statement for himself, he would knock down the kid three years his younger by a peg.

"Participants are you ready?" Hayate looked between Naruto and Kankuro receiving a nod from both of them. "Very well, begin!"

Neither of them moved but Kankuro's impatience would lead him to make the first attack, he jumped backwards and detached the crow from his back "I'm going to beat the hell out of you kid and embarrass you in your own village."

Unwrapping the puppet from its bandages he tossed it a few feet in front of him and connected it to him by chakra strings to his fingertips. His deceptive puppet took its stance and jumped for Naruto, metal spikes erupting from its body parts aiming to rip Naruto to shreds.

Naruto weaved through Kankuro's attacks jumping backwards and dodging each strike that came near him. Naruto knew Kankuro's fighting style in and out, puppets were weak when fighting against groups, and since a puppeteer needed his hands to control the puppet, the puppeteer is the greatest weakness to the puppet offense.

Naruto reached a safe enough distance and crossed his arms over his chest unimpressed by the Sand ninja's single technique. "You should learn more than just puppetry, what would you do without your tool, would you like to find out?"

Naruto pulled out a black Hirashin kunai, he launched it at the Crow, and tried feeling the familiar beacon that was his chakra, he activated it and less than a second later appeared where the kunai was, above the Crow's head. Naruto quickly snatched the kunai from the air and simultaneously formed a Rasengan in his hand; he thrust it downward at where the Crow was.

Kankuro unable to react in time looked on as his puppet was blasted into dozens of pieces and ploughed into the ground.

"So, what will you do now?" Naruto landed swiftly while the surprised Kankuro looked on.

"You know the Flying Thunder God!? And the Rasengan!? The legendary techniques of the Yondaime Hokage!?" Kankuro was shocked.

Kankuro and every Suna shinobi that would take part in the offensive had read extensive intelligence reports on any and every possible threat that they could face that Suna knew about.

Sunagakure had plans and profiles and contingencies to every possible threat that the invasion could face.

Kankuro found it odd that nobody got a briefing on how they were going to take down the Hokage, or both of the Hokages for that matter. All that they were told was that they would be handled, he just believed squads of their Jonin and the Kazekage, his father would handle the both of them. Mostly because they were both extremely dangerous and the Hirashin was one of the techniques they estimated would create the most casualties, what had almost completely decimated the forces of Iwagakure in the previous war.

The fact that the son of the Yondaime knew the technique was a major unexpected variable, and if he could use it as proficiently as his father, it would no doubt be a devastating problem also.

Naruto looked across the short distance at a petrified Kankuro, amused at the expression that he was making, but his entertainment would have to wait, the invasion was coming and his father needed him somewhere.

"I need to be somewhere so I'm going to have to cut this short," Naruto put out his hand and pulled Kankuro towards him with a Bansho Tennin only to punch him in the stomach when he was close enough. Knocking the wind out of the boy with the face paint he fell to his knees and onto his side unconscious, drool slipping from the corner of his mouth.

"The winner is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!" Hayate called out toward the cheering crowd and then called for the medics for the unconscious Kankuro.

Naruto created a shadow clone to go to where his father needed him; the original was headed towards the participant waiting area to wait until the invasion began.

….

Minato was in the Kage Observational stand along with the Mizukage, and Kazekage.

"That was an impressive display Lord Hokage, I was not aware that you taught my future husband how to perform your legendary original techniques," the Mizukage looked onto the walking blonde with a seductive smile on her lips. "And what was that technique that he used to pull the Suna shinobi towards him? I have never seen anything like it."

"I would also like to know what that technique was Lord Hokage, and I was unaware that you taught him your techniques, other shinobi with those tools at their disposal can be quite dangerous. Not only that but in the hands of a weaker shinobi than yourself, other villages may get their hands on him and extract the information of those techniques." The Kazekage commented.

"He is my son, I would trust him with my life and my techniques, after all they are both my legacies in a sense. As for that technique, it is one of his unique abilities," Minato told his two fellow shadows, Minato then leaned to his left where the Mizukage Mei Terumi was sitting, "You should know something… I haven't told Naruto about your arranged marriage to him, nor have I told my wife, so you should tread carefully around the subject when you see them."

"Care to tell me why you have not told them Minato, it was your councils idea to arrange this marriage," Mei was angry that the Hokage hadn't owned up to the agreement, something which the alliance between Konoha and Kiri depended on.

"Honestly I'm scared of what they'll do to me. Both of them have a ruthless dark side when they are crossed, something my son inherited from his mother and something his mother just always had." Minato thought back on all the times he had done only the slightest thing wrong to earn him severe punishments, he was one of the most feared men in the world but to him nothing was scarier than his family.

"But enough of that for right now, may I have a private word with you?" Minato motioned them to head into the hallway, excusing himself from the Kazekage, "Do you remember what we were talking about earlier?" Minato said vaguely for worry that the Kazekage might hear.

"Yes, but it has not happened yet, so maybe you were wrong," Mei looked around the arena and just saw an ecstatic crowd cheering on the fighting ninja below.

"Not yet anyway but just as a precaution, don't drop your guard around the Kazekage, the danger that he poses is not something to take lightly, and I will not attack him until I am absolutely sure that Sunagakure has betrayed us." Minato shifted slightly to get a better look at the entrance to see his guard Raido, and the Mizukage's guard Ao.

"Understood Lord Hokage," Mei also shifted herself to get a better look at the fight going on below.

"Raido, I need you to deliver a message for me," Minato beckoned his bodyguard over with two fingers.

"Yes Lord Hokage?" Raido came to bend over to hear the message of his Hokage privately.

"Go to the Barrier Department and tell Kaito that under executive orders I want the Kami no Shoheki activated, tell him my son will be the power source and to await his arrival, and until you here commotion from here, I want the village wide alert system on standby to warn any of our shinobi that may be coming in or anybody inside not to cross the village's threshold." Minato told his long time bodyguard his orders.

"Sir, are you sure? We don't even know if the threat is real, the Kami no Shoheki is an extreme and secret measure, if we use it now other villages will become aware of it and the element of surprise will be wasted." Raido was unsure of whether the threats to the village were real, but luckily it was not his place to make the big decisions, that was Hokage's responsibility.

"It is just a precaution Raido, we ninja live on the principles of preparedness, if nothing happens no harm will come to anybody, I have made sure of it." Minato was about to finish the conversation when his bodyguard asked him a very serious question.

"Sir the power source for your creation will take tremendous amounts of chakra, how will your son be able to power such a thing, I thought your daughter was to take the place of the power source once she was able to access the chakra of Nine Tailed Fox Demon." Raido spoke concerned for his charge's son.

"It was the original plan yes, but she cannot tap its power yet, and it is only fitting that my son be the power source, it was his ability that gave me the idea for the Kami no Shoheki," Minato said with a hand on his chin.

"Understood sir," Raido began to walk away towards the center of the village to complete his mission.

….

As Raido ran across the rooftops looking at the peaceful village, he hoped the Hokage's plan would work, he had lived during a war as a child, he knew that it was one's duty to kill and to die for their village, but it didn't mean that he liked it. Peaceful times where parents died before their children were beautiful to him; it was a disgusting thing to see parents outlive their children. And if the Hokage was right, they may soon be in facing times of chaos.

Over the month since the beginning of the Chunnin Selection Exams, Minato had been moving in most of the shinobi forces at Konoha's disposal. Only a few weeks ago he had informed them of why.

Minato's teacher, one of the famed Sannin, Jiraiya the Toad Sage, had intelligence that would indicate a major military offensive that would be conducted by Sunagakure, and a new village that they knew little about, Otogakure.

The Hokage was sure that there was an attack incoming and so now Raido was sent to inform the Konoha Barrier Team, a secret part of the Konoha Shinobi force that they would be activating the S class weapon of the Yondaime, something few knew about beyond the Yondaime and Sandaime Hokage's and the leader of the Barrier Team Kaito.

Once Raido had reached the secret underground facility in the center of the village near the Hokage tower, he walked down the hallways.

The Barrier Team resided in a large chamber with two levels. Streams ran from the upper level into a large basin on the lower level. Above the basin was a large sphere representing the barrier. In front of the sphere were four conical pillars in a square formation. Behind them was a stairway to the upper level, shielded by a large screen with the Barrier Team symbol on it. On the upper level was a small lounge area where the intercepting team would await instruction.

"Sir Kaito, Lord Hokage has authorized the activation of the Kami no Shoheki, as soon as his son arrives he will become the power source," Raido spoke to the man at the head of the room, behind him was the stone tablet with the Konoha Barrier Team symbol behind it.

"Understood," The man known as Kaito got up from his seated position to look behind him where the symbol was." Will you pass me a kunai Raido," Raido took out a kunai from his pouch and tossed it to Kaito who caught it and walked forward, he cut the palm of his hand and then placed it at the center of the symbol. The large symbol began to glow and then began to pulse awaiting a power source to activate.

A few minutes later Naruto reached the Barrier Team Headquarters and found the detection team waiting for him. "Sorry I was late, I was preoccupied," Naruto began to walk down the steps after making sure the seal that he placed on his father and the seals he had placed around the village were still functional.

"It is no problem Sir Namikaze," Kaito beckoned the boy forward.

"Naruto is fine Kaito," Naruto walked to where the barrier team leader was and awaited instruction. It was amazing that he didn't know about his father's creation before, it was his own ability, the Shinra Tensei that gave his father the inspiration to build the Kami no Shoheki, and it was genius. Naruto never would have thought showing off his ability to his father would lead to such a large change in the future, but this one was for the better he thought.

"Naruto, all you need to do is jump into the sphere, the barrier will automatically activate and begin to siphon of your chakra to power itself… Are you sure you have enough chakra to power this thing?" Kaito looked at the small boy wondering how he would do it, Minato's original plan was to have a Jinchuriki, his own daughter Naoko, tap into the power of her Biju to help power the barrier. It took tremendous amounts of chakra and he was unsure if the boy would survive.

"Don't worry about me Kaito, I am more than adequate to power the device," Naruto prepared himself to jump into the barrier, but wanted to have a talk with the Sanbi before he jumped in, and so he closed his eyes and entered his mindscape.

"Sanbi, I need your chakra to power the Konoha barrier, it will be available to me right?" Naruto spoke to the swimming turtle until it paused in its strokes.

"**My chakra is always available to you you idiot, now leave," **The Sanbi kept on swimming not giving his host a second glance.

"Very well…" Naruto opened his eyes and found himself back in the large chamber, and saw Kaito looking at him strangely. "Sorry about that, I needed to check something first," Naruto then jumped into the large sphere made of water and felt an enormous pull on his chakra system.

**Author's note thingy- **

**Sorry I haven't written in a bit, dealing with college stuff and high school stuff, and I was sick so yeah… **


End file.
